I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND
by lovelulu27
Summary: Aku mencintaimu! (Sehun) / Ini bukan cerita fiksi manga yaoi, buka matamu! (Luhan) HUNHAN (tentu sajaaaa), Luhan-Xiao Tong, Luhan-Hyeri, Luhan-Jackson, LuMin. Sehun-Lisa, Sehun-Irine, Sehun-Jinhwan, Hunsoo. ( pemanis cerita: KrisTao, ChanBaek, dll)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND

I

Sehun :

Pernah mendengar kalimat 'Friend with Benefit'? Yah berteman baik dengan sedikit atau banyak keuntungan. Saling memanfaatkan. Itu..seperti..aku dan Luhan.. Yah Luhan sahabatku. Kami tinggal bersama, bersama dalam artian sesungguhnya. Mungkin semua berpikir kami adalah pasangan gay, tapi kenyataannya kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu atau apapun itu. Kami masih sama-sama menyukai wanita cantik yang berdada besar.

Tapi setelah kejadian malam itu..saat aku menyentuhnya dan tubuh kami menyatu, aku mulai menyukai Luhan—aku mencintainya—aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku—seutuhnya. Bisakah?

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Tidak—dia tidak mencintaiku, dia mencintai kekasihnya ... Guan Xiao Tong, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa merusak wanita itu, dan setiap malam jika hasratnya melambung tinggi, kami melakukannya, aku membantunya dengan tulus dan penuh cinta melepaskan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Menyentuhnya dan memilikinya selalu menjadi keinginan terbesarku.

Tak perduli aku telah menjadi gay karenanya.

Aku Oh Sehun mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Apapun akan kulakukan agar Luhan memandangku, mencintaiku, selamanya.

I

I

Luhan :

Ini sebuah kesalahan. Aku sadar dari awal apa yang kami lakukan tidaklah seharusnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku sedikit pun dan tidak bisa mengontrol keinginanku saat aku merasa ingin. Aku ketagihan, Sehun membuatku mengenal kata 'PUAS' sebenarnya.

Sehun adalah solusinya, sekali lagi aku ketagihan dan kami terus melakukannya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami tidak bisa menghentikannya begitu saja. Sentuhan Sehun adalah candu bagiku.

Tapi apa yang bisa kami lanjutkan? Ini bukan fanfiksi kisah yaoi yang bisa hidup bersama. Kami tidak mungkin bersama!

I

I

I

HUNHAN

2nd Fanfiction from me LoveLulu

Boy x Boy

( GS for Baekhyun )

Mature!

Warning!

Explicit!

I

I

Happy reading

I

I

Sehun :

Seperti biasa aku melangkah menyusuri pertokoan di jalan menuju flat yang tak jauh dari kampus. Capek, lelah, letih dan berpeluh tentu saja hadir pada tubuh atletis milikku. Bukannya sombong, tapi ini kenyataan.

Walau lelah mendera, tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum melihat toko kecil di ujung jalan dekat flat tempat aku tinggal yang biasa aku kunjungi untuk menyewa atau membeli berbagai macam vcd dari yang biasa sampai porn movie.

Semua ada disana.

Aku masuk dan lonceng berbunyi, dinginnya ruangan membuatku nyaman. Penjaga yang aku kenal bernama Park Chanyeol yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun diatasku tersenyum lebar kearahku yang juga membalas senyum seadanya. Ia melambai dan aku melangkah ke mejanya.

"Bagaimana film yang kemarin?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk menimbang apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Mantap!" Jawabku dibarengi kekehannya.

"Apa kubilang, plot dari film porno yang aku sarankan memang terlihat alami." Ujar Chanyeol hyung memelankan suaranya bangga dan aku terkekeh. Ia takut ada yang mendengar, apa lagi jika itu istrinya.

"Yang penting, jangan beri aku film porno jepang, hyung. Mereka terlalu ribut." Ujarku sambil melihat koleksi vcd di bagian depan mejanya.

"Ada yang baru masuk tadi pagi." Bisiknya padaku.

Aku menoleh pada si telinga dobby seakan bertanya 'apa itu?' dengan tatapanku. (Chanyeol hyung punya telinga seperti dobby anyway.)

Aku melihat ia menoleh kiri dan kanan, lalu mengambilnya pada laci kecil di dalam mejanya.

"Sex-com-pi-la-tion." Eja-ku pelan lalu menatapnya. "Apa ini, hyung?" Tanyaku lalu melihat gambar dari cover vcd tersebut memperlihatkan beberapa gambar adegan paling hot membuat 'adik kecilku' yang bersembunyi didalam celana agak terganggu, lalu saat aku melihat gambar pada bagian belakang aku bergidik ngeri dan hampir mau muntah ketika melihat gambar lain yang memperlihatkan sepasang namja dan sepasang yeoja sedang melakukan adegan sex layaknya pasangan yeoja dan namja. Aku kembalikan pada Chanyeol hyung lalu menggeleng, Ogah!

"Hey itu untuk menambah pengalaman tontonanmu! Yang itu campuran dan bagian lgbt bisa di skip jika kau tak suka. Yang lainnya aku bersumpah sangat keren!" Ujarnya lagi dan aku tetap tidak mau.

"Beri aku yang lain. Aku masih normal." Kataku sambil menatap jijik pada benda itu.

Chanyeol hyung menatapku jengah. "Haahh, terserah kau saja. Ambil yang ini, yang satunya lagi Luhan sudah beli tadi." Ia memberiku dua keping vcd yang lain. Tapi dahiku mengernyit.

"Luhan?" Tanyaku padanya dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dasar, rusa maniak sex." Lanjutku sambil terkekeh dan Chanyeol hyung pun ikut tertawa, sampai bunyi pintu dalam toko di dekatku terbuka membuat tawa kami berhenti. Dengan sigap Chanyeol hyung mengisi salah satu kepingan vcd dalam kantung plastik hitam tanpa melihat langsung memberikan padaku dan mengambil dua yang lain menyimpannya dengan cepat kedalam laci.

Mata kami mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka menatap seorang yeoja dengan tubuh pendek memakai setelan piyama yang sedikit terlihat buncit pada bagian perut dengan kacamata yang ia letakkan diujung hidung bangir mungilnya. Terlihat ia memegang sebuah buku.

"Yeobo.." Panggil Chanyeol pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah istrinya.

"Hai Baekhyun-ie noona.." Sapa ku juga dengan mengangkat telapak tangan kananku padanya.

"Hai juga albino." Ujarnya padaku membuatku mencibir mendengar ia menjulukiku albino. My style aniya, kalau kata Kris hyung.

"Yeobo~ bae gopha~ " suara Baekhyun noona terdengar manja menggoda saat mengatakan ia lapar pada suaminya, membuat sang suami tergopoh-gopoh memutar langkahnya dari meja kehadapan sang istri.

Aku melihat Chanyeol hyung mengusap lembut pada bagian perut buncit istrinya, jadi iri. Rasa-rasanya kalau aku telah selesaikan pendidikanku dan menyandang sarjana juga mendapat pekerjaan, tentu saja aku akan mencari pendamping yang imut seperti Baekhyun noona.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Baiklah hyung, ini uangnya." Ujarku sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar won uang pas lalu mengambil plastik yang berisi vcd yang Chanyeol hyung berikan dan lanjut melambaikan tangan kananku tanpa melihat mereka berdua.

Sebelum sampai di pintu keluar aku mendengar celotehan ancaman dari Baekhyun noona untuk suaminya.

"Awas kalau jual vcd porno lagi! Aku tarik kupingmu biar tambah panjang."

Mendengarnya aku tersenyum simpul. Apa lagi saat Chanyeol hyung mengatakan ampun berkali-kali dan berbohong jika ia tidak menjualnya lagi, tawaku makin meledak dalam hati. Dasar dobby hyung.

Dan aku pun melangkah belok kiri memasuki pagar flat tempat tinggalku.

Langkahku makin cepat membuka kenop pintu karena ingin segera masuk kedalam kamar yang aku sewa bersama sahabat kentalku—

"Aa..ahh~fuck!"

—Luhan.

Aisshh..benar-benar ini manusia tiada hari tanpa onani di depan TV. Aku menatapnya jengah, bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan abs samar dan wajah yang menipu seperti malaikat jika ia tidak melakukan aktifitas memainkan penisnya seperti itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu melangkah tak perduli ke kamarku sendiri.

"Aah~ Xiao'errhh~"

"Ahahaha~" aku tertawa di dalam kamar saat Luhan mencapai puncaknya sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Xiao'eerr~ help Luhanieee~" lanjutku sambil membuka celanaku dan memekik lalu tertawa lepas.

BRAK!

Ohoo..sang super hero masuk dan aku tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, seperti biasa—

Bugh!

—menendang bokongku!

"YA! Hahaha~"

Itu tawa Luhan sambil terus menendang bokongku berkali-kali dan aku pun ikut tertawa.

Selanjutnya Luhan mengambil rokok sebatang pada meja nakas milikku dan menyelipkannya diantara bibir berwarna pink alaminya lalu menyalakan dengan lighter.

Sedang aku membuka celana dalamku dan membuangnya kedalam keranjang baju kotor lalu mengambil handuk dan memakainya pada perpotongan pinggulku.

Aku melihat Luhan menyesap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku menyelidik dan aku yakini ini pasti tentang kekasihnya yang mungil itu.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah~" jawabnya membuat aku mengernyit.

"Xiao Tong?" Tanyaku lagi dan Luhan menatapku, detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk. Aku ingin mandi, tapi Luhan pasti ingin cerita. Aku pun mengambil rokok sebatang, membakarnya dan ikut menyesap batang tembakau itu di sebelah Luhan sembari menunggu sahabatku ini bercerita.

"Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Xiao'err."

Ahh~ sudah kuduga. "Lalu?" Tanya-ku.

"Dia bilang temannya melihat kita berdua masuk ke hotel bersama dua yeoja."

O'ow! Rahasia terbongkar. Yup, aku dan Luhan sering memakai jasa yeoja panggilan untuk menumpahkan nafsu liar kami. Apalagi Luhan, sahabatku ini yang paling sering tetapi ia selalu mencari yang sehat. Stamina gila.

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" Aku menyesap lagi lebih dalam rokokku dan membuang asapnya cepat, begitu juga Luhan.

"Kau jangan marah.." Ini yang membuatku tak suka, tapi aku tetap menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bilang kau memaksaku ikut kesana, tapi kedua yeoja itu untukmu."

Fuck!

"Terima kasih, bajingan!" Aku menepuk kepala Luhan dan ia hanya terkikik sambil terus meminta maaf. "Lalu dia, percaya?" Lanjutku bertanya sembari menyesap kembali rokokku yang masih panjang, sedang Luhan sudah membuang puntung rokoknya dan menarik rokokku untuk menghidupkan rokok keduanya, malas memakai lighter.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Mungkin!" Ujarnya. "Kau belum punya yeojachingu, sepertinya dia bakalan percaya." Fuck yang kedua!

"Yaisshh!" Aku membuat gerakan ingin meneplok kepala Luhan lagi tetapi ia tertawa terbahak sambil berlari keluar kamarku.

"Sorry Sehun-aaahh..ahahaha." Aku mendengar pekikan dan tawanya dari luar. Aku tersenyum lalu berdecih sambil membuang puntung rokok pada asbak di dekat meja belajar milikku.

"Dasar, rusa liar maniak sex." Celotehku lalu melangkah ke luar kamar untuk mandi.

I

I

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Luhan menatapku penuh tanya sambil memperlihatkan vcd terbaru yang—

"Ow fuck! Chanyeol hyung salah memasukkan vcd. Bukan itu yang aku beli tadi."

Luhan menatapku menggoda. "Really~ Sehunnie hahaha!" Damn it fucker deer, dia malah menertawaiku.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Tadinya bukan vcd itu, pasti gara-gara Baekhyun noona makanya Chanyeol hyung salah memasukkan vcd." Ujarku menjelaskan. "Jangan dirusak segelnya! Akan aku kembalikan." Peringatku lalu melangkah cepat masuk kekamar memakai pakaian. Hari ini giliran Luhan memasak, rencananya habis menyantap makan siang aku langsung pergi ke toko rental vcd Chanyeol hyung.

Saat keluar dari kamar aku melihat Luhan sedang serius didepan tv dan aku mendengar—

"Oh shit! Neo michyeosseo!?" Pekikku saat melihat Luhan sudah memutar vcd yang akan aku kembalikan. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya yang selalu saja penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat antusias melihat adegan sepasang pemudi saling meraba dan memangut bibir. Dengan cepat aku mengambil remote dan mematikannya.

"Ya! Waeyo? Aku ingin melihat mereka. Sumpah mereka cantik-cantik bro!"

Aku menatap Luhan jengah. "Itu lesbi dan menyimpang bro!"

Aku melihat Luhan mendesah kecewa. "Apa salahnya jika cuma nonton Hun? Masuk penjara, begitu?"

Aduh, benar-benar si maniak ini. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Pekikku jijik sambil membuka compact disc dan mengambil vcd yang seharusnya aku kembalikan.

"Aku tetap akan kembalikan dan membeli yang lainnya. Setidaknya jangan yang ini, rasanya aku ingin muntah." Kataku sambil memperlihatkan vcd yang aku ambil lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak.

Luhan beranjak dari sofa tanpa memperbaiki resleting ripped jeans-nya sambil mengedikkan bahunya seakan mengatakan 'terserah' dan melangkah kearahku dengan santai.

Dalam pikiranku, ia akan kekamarnya tapi ternyata.

TEP!

Damn it Luhan. Dia dengan cepat merampas vcd tadi dari tanganku dan berlari kekamarnya dengan mengunci pintu saat aku berusaha mengejarnya. Dengan kesal aku mengedor pintu kamarnya. "Luhan! Kembalikan!" Pekikku.

"Tidak, sampai aku melihat semuanyaaa!" Luhan balas memekik didalam kamar dan aku mengerang kesal, tapi Luhan hanya terkikik tak perduli. "Aku akan melihat sendiri saat kau tak ada, easy brooo~"lanjutnya dan aku memutar bola mataku jengah dengan kelakuannya.

"Luhan! Don't you dare! Aku tak mau kau terpengaruh! Luhan..buka pintunya!" Titahku makin kesal dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Luhan.

Sumpah aku tak ingin Luhan seperti temanku Tao karena dekat dengan anak-anak jurusan designer.

"Come'on man! You know me! Aku tak mungkin terpengaruh dengan hal-hal menyimpang. Aku hanya ingin melihat yeoja-yeoja cantik."

Aku mengerang dalam hati, memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar Luhan mau mengembalikan vcd yang dia rebut dariku. "Oke..oke..ayo kita buat kesepakatan." Luhan tak menjawab, aku tahu ia menungguku untuk melanjutkan. "Kalau kau mengembalikan vcd itu, malam minggu ini aku yang traktir, minuman apapun dan wanita manapun yang kau mau eotte? Buka pintunya Luhan!" Ocehku kesal.

Beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan entah kenapa aku bersyukur. Kepala mungil yang isinya hanya hal mesum itu menyembul keluar sambil tersenyum menjijikkan menurutku. "Kalau aku kembalikan saat malam minggu, eotte?"

Aku menatap face palm pada Luhan. "Paket tadi aku batalkan!" Tegasku tanpa kompromi.

"Setidaknya aku nonton satuuuuu saja, yes?" Luhan masih mencoba peruntungan dan aku menghela nafasku jengah.

"Ti-dak! Berikan!" Itu sudah final menurutku.

Tap!

Luhan menepuk tangannya di atas telapak tanganku beserta vcd yang ia rebut tadi. Wajah yang ia katakan tampan itu cemberut menatapku tak suka. Dan please, Luhan. Jangan wajah itu, membuatku jadi pihak yang bersalah.

"Kau cerewet seperti yeoja Sehun-ah. Lama-lama kau mirip Xiao'err."

Mwo!? Aku! Aku dia samakan seperti yeoja!? Sialan sahabatku ini. Asal kalian tau, dia itu yang wajahnya sangat mirip yeoja!

Saat tahun lalu aku menang bermain remi dan Luhan yang kalah. Hukumannya ia harus berdandan ala yeoja dan menggoda Jongin si playboy teman kampus yang satu jurusan dengan kami.

Hasilnya? Voila! Jongin tergoda! So..siapa disini yang mirip yeoja? Tentu saja Luhan!

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti Tao. Apa kau tau sekarang dia mengejar-ngejar Kris hyung, sepupuku sendiri. Gila!" Sahutku.

"Itu Tao, bukan aku! Aku masih menyukai payudara dan vagina! Dasar idiot!" Luhan sepertinya masih tetap dengan keingintahuannya. Aku hanya diam menatap punggung telanjangnya yang sudah di depan pantry sambil mencuci beras lalu memasukkannya kedalam rice cooker, dengan sigap menekan tombol 'cook rice'.

"Apa salahnya melihat sepasang yeoja melakukan sex bersama. Kita berdua juga pernah melihat adegan three some dan bukankah sama saja? Sepasang namja dan yeoja sedang bergumul, dan satunya lagi sedang asik mencium juga melakukan hal yang menurutmu tak wajar untuk sesama yeoja." Oh..ya..bagus..sebegitu vulgarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia paparkan seperti mengucapkan bagaimana cuaca hari ini.

"Setidaknya kita bisa melihat yang lain. Oh ayolah kita tak perlu membahas ini dan pakai bajumu jika memasak." Titahku dan sepertinya Luhan tetap tak perduli karena ia melanjutkan mengocok telur sambil menyajikan kimchi. Sepertinya Luhan masih marah, mungkin aku harus membantunya merebus ramyeon. Ketika ia merebus air, aku dengan cepat membantunya mengambil ramyeon di dalam dan menggunting bungkusan tersebut.

Luhan hanya menatapku heran. "Bukannya hari ini giliranku memasak?"

"Aku hanya membantumu memasak ramyeon." Jawabku dan hanya melihat Luhan mengangguk tak perduli. Mungkin aku harus menyerah. Aku pun menghela nafasku jengah. "Baiklah!" Sahutku tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menatapku tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang 'baiklah' kau boleh melihat vcd itu. Tapi.. Tanggung sendiri resikonya okay!" Baiklah, aku melihat mata rusanya bersinar senang. Dasar maniak.

"Jincha~?"

"Ne!" Hahh~ bagaimana bisa aku lemah terhadap si maniak ini. Luhan teman terbaikku, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sehun-ah jjang!" Luhan memberi dua jempolnya padaku dan aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku jengah.

"Okay, everything's done.. So, kapan kita mulai makan? Cacing diperutku sudah konser dari tadi."

Brak!

"Jjaa! Nasi. Kari ramyeon, kimchi dan telur gulung, mas-issge deuseyooo~" wuah lihat dia, memekik seperti itu jika keinginannya telah terpenuhi.

I

I

Ceklk!

"Mmh~"

Suara pintu terbuka itu aku dan oh..suara desahan itu tentu saja bukan milikku, itu milik Xiao Tong, kekasih sahabatku, Luhan.

Aku baru saja sampai dari belanja bulanan bersama Kris hyung. Anyway Kris hyung sepupuku. Eh..sepertinya aku sudah bilang.

"Lu-ahh~han-han ge, ja-janganhh..ahh~ jangan disitu..mmhh~"

"Du-Duìbùqǐ..hh~ sekali lagi maaf sayang.. Kau cantik."

Well itu Luhan dengan sedikit rayuannya. Dan hebatnya, pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Tentu saja memperlihatkan pemandangan yang panas.

Aku tersenyum simpul, hal yang biasa kulihat jika Luhan membawa kekasihnya pada flat kami. Hal yang sama juga mereka lakukan ketika jemari sahabatku masuk kedalam celana dalam kekasihnya dan mulai menyentuh bagian privasi dengan asik tetapi selalu saja di tahan sang kekasih.

Alasannya dia tidak mau memberikan keperawanannya sebelum menikah. Wanita yang baik, dan pria yang patuh. Dimataku mereka serasi.

"Hey..hey..hold on! Ada orang disini.." Pekikku dan rasanya ingin terbahak melihat Luhan dan kekasihnya kocar-kacir menutupi bagian sensitif Xiao Tong.

"Ya! Bersuara jika kau datang!"

Luhan memekik dan sang kekasih terlihat malu-malu menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hei! Aku baru saja bersuara tadi jika kau lupa." Bukan salahku oke!

"Mengetuk pintu lebih baik." Tak mau kalah, padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah dan selalu mengulanginya. Benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hormon dan hebatnya sahabatku ini bisa patuh.

"Coba aku ingat-ingat lagi..mm.." Aku membuat mimik berpikir. "Bukannya minggu lalu juga begini, dan sebulan yang lalu juga pernah begini. Ow..ow..aku baru ingat! 3 hari lalu juga begini, iya kan?"

"Omo, bukkeurowo~. Sehunnie~ geumanhae~ jeongmal!" Xiao Tong memohon padaku dan terlihat imut sekali dengan hangul yang sedikit berantakan tapi bisa di mengerti.

"Wuaah, neomu yeppo~" ujarku sambil melakukan mimik dua kepalan tangan di dagu dengan wajah yang aku buat imut dan itu membuat Luhan dibelakang kekasihnya terlihat hampir muntah.

"Ya~ Sehunnie! Kau selalu menggodaku. Cari pacar sana." Pekiknya tetapi tetap saja imut dengan wajah kecilnya.

Aku menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan mimik wajah 'ogah!'.

"Hahh~ ayolah! Berhenti memakai yeoja-yeoja nakal diluar sana. Niiih contoh Luhan gege-ku tercinta. Dia setia." Baiklah, aku mencoba menahan tawaku. Mwo?! Setia?! Maldo andwae! Rasanya aku ingin bilang Luhan dan aku itu satu paket, kami sama-sama suka pakai yeoja nakal di bar.

"Aku ingin menikmati hidup, yeoja itu merepotkan untuk saat ini."

"Selalu itu yang kau katakan~" okeee kekasih Luhan merajuk lagi dan kalian pikir dia berhenti?

"Bagaimana dengan Irine~ dia cantik, sangat cantik. Sahabatku itu juga suka melihatmu. Dia itu bla bla bla.." Tentu saja Xiao Tong tak pernah berhenti mencoba menawarkan sahabatnya yang aku tahu dari Luhan bahwa dia menyukai aku. Dan aku membiarkannya berceloteh sambil mengikutiku ke pantry, hari ini giliranku memasak.

"Oh ya Sehunnie, dia juga pandai menari seperti dirimu dan dia bla bla bla.."

Aku tak perduli, membuka kulkas mengambil kimchi dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Sehunnie kau mendengar kan? Ohya Irine juga bisa memasak. Apa saja yang kau mau nanti bisa dia bla bla bla.." Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memotong bahan-bahan lalu melirik kearah Luhan yang mengulum senyumnya sambil berdiri menongkakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata lalu melirik kearah kekasihnya yang masih asik berceloteh tentang hebatnya sang sahabat kentalnya yang pernah ia bawa ke flat ini.

Seakan mengerti Luhan pun mendekat kearah kekasihnya lalu memeluk pinggang mungil tersebut dan mengecup pipi sang kekasih.

"Xiao'er~ cukup celotehnya ya. Aku masih ingin menciummu~" aku menatap Luhan dan memberi jempolku tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya.

"Ish..gege! Ada Sehun, kan malu~"

"Biar saja, biar dia iri dan akan meminta bantuanmu agar dekat dengan Irine."

"Ahh~buroepda~" aku berpura-pura iri sambil mengulum senyum. 'Aku tidak suka yeoja centil, mian!' Pekikku dalam hati. "Hahahaa~" lalu aku tertawa melihat Luhan kini mengangkat kekasihnya seperti mengangkat karung beras dan membawanya kekamar.

Aku? Tentu saja melanjutkan memasak sambil memasukkan belanjaan di dalam kulkas juga lemari dapur.

I

I

Akhirnya saat melepas lelah dan penat datang juga. Musik hingar bingar masuk ke telingaku berikut diikuti nada yang seakan seirama dengan detak jantungku yang berdegup layaknya hentakan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sedang duduk manis diatas sofa sambil dengan asik melahap bibir seorang yeoja yang biasa aku pakai ketika aku ingin. Bibir yang ranum dan menggetarkan gelenyar birahi dalam diri.

Haaahh~ aku ingin terus menerus seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan yeoja yang sedang aku gerayangi tubuhnya saat ini. Karena dia hanya budak ranjang.

Lisa namanya, yeoja dengan bibir yang seksi, sangat cantik dan tubuhnya selalu bisa membuat little Sehun berdiri, apa lagi bagian dada yang walau terlihat sedang tetapi kencang dan lembut ketika aku meremasnya.

Ia menarik jemariku seakan memberitahu untuk ikut kemana ia pergi. Aku setengah mabuk dan ingin melakukannya, saat mata tajamku menatap bongkahan indah miliknya.

Aku meremasnya dan ia memekik nakal.

Ia menarikku dengan cepat dan aku hanya mengikuti kemana ia pergi dibelakangnya, karena aku tahu dia akan membawaku kemana.

Di sebuah bar di Chungdam-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul mempunyai bilik-bilik tersembunyi untuk para pelanggannya seperti aku contohnya butuh tempat pelampiasan nafsu yang jika malas untuk ke hotel. Apa lagi namja seperti Luhan yang sialnya kini di depan mataku sedang asik menggerayangi tubuh yeoja yang sedikit terlihat lebih tua namun masih terlihat cantik.

Yup! Luhan menyukai wanita yang sedikit lebih tua dari umurnya. Katanya mereka lebih berpengalaman. Tapi bagiku setiap yeoja panggilan manapun tetaplah sama, mereka berpengalaman dengan yang namanya sex.

"Ahh~ nu-noona.. Hyeri noona..hh~pelan-pelan meremasnya." Aku mendengar Luhan samar-samar mendesah, menikmati bagian private yang memiliki nyawa sendiri sedang disentuh dengan asik pada bagian dalam celananya. Aku melihatnya sambil terkekeh seperti orang gila karena setengah mabuk tentu saja.

Selagi menunggu Lisa membuka kunci pintu, mata sayu-ku yang sedikit berkabut bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana yeoja yang bernama hyeri itu sedang mengeluarkan senjata Luhan yang berharga, yang menurutnya lebih besar dari pada milikku. Aku juga melihat Hyeri noona mengusapnya pelan sebelum ia mengulum benda keras tersebut.

"Ahh~joha.."

Luhan mendesah..sshh~ aku jadi tidak sabar ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Lihat saja Luhan, sampai bola matanya hanya terlihat putihnya saja. Coba jika Xiao Tong melihat ini. Mungkin dia akan pingsan pikirku dalam hati sambil terkekeh kecil. Rasanya ingin menggodanya.

"Ya~ Luhan-ah.. Mana yang lebih nikmat? Isapan Xiao Tong atau Hyeri noona?" Ucapku menggodanya, tetapi yang aku lihat Hyeri noona bangun dan menatapku kesal.

"Hei, Namja kelebihan white pigment! Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa itu!"

Wow! Ada yang marah dan aku hanya terkekeh. "Yaaah~ noona.. Kenapa marah? Aku kan cuma tanya~" ujarku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Untung saja wajahmu tampan tapi tidak seperti Luhan-ku yang wajahnya seperti malaikat. Kau dan mulutmu adalah iblis.. Ayo sayang~" yeoja bernama Hyeri itu menarik Luhan dari hadapanku dan masuk ke kamar yang mereka sewa. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli, sambil menutup pintu ia melahap bibir mungil Hyeri dan aku pun ditarik Lisa kekamar untuk menikmati sesuatu yang memabukkan.

Malam masih panjang~

I

I

Kami berdua keluar dari bar sekitar pukul 04.10 KST. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, ahh~ rasanya segar tapi juga lelah.

"Kita ketempat pemandian umum, Ohse!" Pekik Luhan yang sedang menyesap batang rokoknya.

"Panggil Sehun, rusa!" Pekikku kesal lalu menggeplak kepala belakangnya dan ia terkekeh melebarkan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak. "Sepertinya Hyeri noona sangat marah dan melahapmu tanpa ampun."

"Lihat ini.." Luhan menarik kemejanya memperlihatkan perut ramping miliknya dan disana ada beberapa tanda merah. "Aku rasa ini akan memakan waktu lama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia mendesah frustasi dan aku juga ikut membuang nafasku jengah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus menjaga tubuhmu jika melakukan 'itu'." Malas memberi saran lagi dan lagi karena selalu saja Luhan terbawa suasana jika melakukan sex. "Kau tak pernah lupa memakai kondom, tapi kau selalu lupa jika saling menggigit, damn!" Kesalku lalu menarik batang rokok pada bibir Luhan dan menyesapnya.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku lagi Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau kesenangan kita ini diketahui kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dan makan Xiao Tong saja." Geramku sambil membuang puntung rokok dan menginjaknya.

"Aku bisa kasih makan apa? Walau uang orang tua ku bisa membantu tapi aku tidak mungkin menikahinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan semua kenikmatan ini." Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Ayo kita ke sauna dan kita pikirkan disana." Aku menarik pundaknya dan merangkul bahunya seperti biasa karena tubuhnya sedikit pendek dariku, kami pun melangkah pelan ke tempat pemandian umum dan sauna terdekat.

Setelah masuk kami mendapatkan sepasang baju dan handuk. Mengganti pakaian lalu memasukkan pakaian kami di loker. Didalam belum terlalu ramai. Ada beberapa pengunjung yang masih tertidur di ruang terbuka beralas kasur tipis ukuran satu badan.

Dengan memakai handuk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan sauna untuk menyegarkan tubuh pada ruangan khusus namja.

Ketika masuk aku sedikit berjengit karena melihat hal yang paling aku benci. Sepasang pemuda yang sepertinya mereka masih sekolah saling berbagi nafas melalui bibir mereka. Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini, merusak pemandangan dengan kedua makhluk kotor.

Aku benci semua yang berbau lgbt!

"Biarkan mereka, Sehun-ah. Jangan menatap mereka seperti itu, tatapanmu membuat mereka tidak nyaman."

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Luhan katakan aku tetap melihat kedua insan yang menurutku gila itu sampai mereka tak nyaman dan keluar dari ruangan sauna karena pemuda yang lebih kecil seperti merajuk manja ingin keluar. Huwek! Memuakkan dimataku.

"Aku rasa mereka masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah tetapi mereka melakukan hal yang menjijikkan."

"Jangan seperti itu bro! Mereka bisa saja sedang mencari jati diri."

"Yeah..dan akan terjatuh makin dalam karena melalui jalur yang salah. Ini tidak wajar." Sahutku tak suka dengan sifat Luhan yang menerima kaum warna-warni itu.

"Kau tau, cinta itu bagi mereka tidak memandang gender. Berhentilah menghujat mereka, nanti kau bisa jadi ga—"

Plak!

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memukul kepala mungil sahabatku itu dan dia tertawa lebar sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Bela terus mereka dan aku yakin, kau akan menjadi gay seperti mereka. Saat itu juga aku akan meninggalkan-mu dan memutuskan hubungan persahabatan kita."

"Ya! Aku mencintai Xiao'err dan tak mungkin mencari laki-laki untuk ku masuki lubangnya, bajingan!"

Aku terbahak mendengar Luhan yang sewot dan itu bagus untuknya karena aku membenci kaum lgbt.

I

I

Tapi sampai suatu hari saat Luhan bersembunyi dari kekasihnya karena bite mark dari Hyeri entah apa yang ada di kepala kami sampai melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

Aku membiarkan rasa rasional Luhan pada kaum lgbt dengan membiarkannya menonton vcd yang menurutku menyimpang. Alasannya ia ingin memperdalam ilmu sex-nya dengan menonton film porno apapun.

Menurutnya hubungan sex lgbt juga bisa diterapkan pada kaum normal.

Maldo andwae!

Saat Luhan melihat adegan antar namja itu aku sedang didapur sambil menggoreng udang tempura untuk makan siang kami. Aku melihat sekilas lalu merasa geli saat adegan awal kedua pria yang aku rasa yang satunya dari China dan yang lainnya dari USA, maybe. Keduanya sedang asik memainkan yang bukan milik mereka.

Aku membuang pandanganku pada udang tepung yang aku goreng lalu mengangkatnya karena sudah matang dan meletakkannya diatas piring saji sambil menggeleng kepalaku tak suka dengan apa yang Luhan tonton karena kini mereka saling memangut bibir layaknya kaum normal. Ughh!

Nasi yang aku siapkan hampir terjatuh saat pandanganku melihat si namja yang lebih kecil sedang mengulum penis pasangannya tanpa rasa jijik dan aku benar-benar ingin muntah. Perutku rasanya seperti diputar melihat adegan itu. Sedang Luhan hanya tertawa dan mengucapkan kata 'oh ternyata begitu' berulang kali sepertinya ia penasaran dan merasa lega setelah mengetahui bagaimana caranya melakukan sex pada pasangan gay.

Dan aku juga benci dengan mataku yang bertolak belakang dengan hatiku saat Luhan memekik.

"WOW! NO! OW MY GOSH! SHIT! SEHUN, LOOK AT THAT!"

Tanpa tendeng aling aku dengan cepat memandang kelayar tv dan ikut memekik.

"OW FUCK! WHAT THEY DOING? RIMMING?! OW SHIT! LUHAN TURN IT OFF..NOW!"

Sumpah aku benci melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya aku lihat. Namja yang lebih tinggi sedang memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang anal si namja yang lebih kecil and thats make he sigh like a slut!

"NO! Remember what you said. Aku boleh nonton ini sampai selesai."

Arghh! Luhan benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Setidaknya berhenti memekik seperti yeoja jika melihat hal yang menjijikkan. Itu membuatku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku, atau bawa tv dan dvd kekamarmu!" Sahutku tak suka.

Luhan terkekeh. "Sorry bro~ aku akan diam." Ujarnya sambil melakukan mimik mengunci bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati dan melanjutkan merebus sop ayam. Kami terdiam dan Luhan benar-benar tidak memekik tapi menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

Ketika dia mencicit, sedikit terdengar olehku dan aku makin benci dengan mataku yang lagi-lagi bertolak belakang dengan hatiku.

Gelas yang aku genggam terjatuh yang untungnya diatas meja. Itu karena aku melihat adegan selanjutnya menampilkan si namja amerika memasukkan jarinya pada anal si namja yang lain, seperti aku memasukkan jariku pada vagina Lisa. Ughh! Rasa ingin muntah asam. Itu hal jorok ke dua setelah rimming pada anal. Mataku tetap berkhianat walau perutku terasa penuh.

Kini namja amerika menuang lubricant sangat banyak pada telapak tangannya dan mengolesi seluruh lingkaran anus sambil sesekali menusuk beberapa jarinya pada lubang tersebut.

Ini gila dan aku masih terus melihat kearah televisi saat si namja amerika berusaha dengan pelan memasukkan penisnya pada lubang namja china dibawahnya yang terus saja terlihat menikmati.

Okay! Aku panas dingin sekarang saat melihat namja amerika terlihat saaangat menikmati ketika menusuk lubang pria lain dibawahnya lebih dalam.

Demi Tuhan, pihak bawah mendesah dengan nikmat saat menerima tusukan dari pihak atas.

Aku tahu Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa diam. Aku tahu saat ini aku terlihat bodoh dengan menatap tanpa memalingkan wajah sampai keduanya di dalam layar televisi mencapai puncak ternikmat jika bisa aku asumsikan dengan melihat wajah mereka.

Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa bisa penis-ku berdiri sendiri ketika melihat benda panjang milik si amerika keluar perlahan dari lubang si namja china sekaligus mengeluarkan air mani yang begitu banyak.

Aku berharap saat ini aku mati saja ketika Luhan menatapku yang juga ikut melihat semua adegan dengan jelas.

Intinya sejak kapan Luhan menatapku saat aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam layar televisi.

Molla.

I

I

I

To be continue~

Ff. Ke-2 milikku ini menceritakan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi jika tidak kuat iman.

Terinspirasi dari teman yang dulunya saat kuliah sambil mencari jati diri dengan orientasi sexual miliknya.

Langsung dari dua sumber yang sangat dipercaya.

Aku kemas manis jadi ff yang semoga kalian suka.

M-preg aniaaa..

Tentu saja tetep HunHan for-evaaahhh..

So Luhan ga bakal hamil, apa lagi Sehun yaaaw! *

( Do'ain aku aja yang hamil XD )

Ada yang mau review?


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND

I

I

HUNHAN

2nd Fanfiction from me LoveLulu

Boy x Boy

Warn! Mature!

I

I

Happy reading!

I

I

Luhan :

Setelah kejadian hari itu aku dan Sehun tak banyak bicara dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tapi yang pasti sejak Sehun mengembalikan cd lgbt -menurutnya- itu, ia jadi sering berdiam diri dikamarnya.

Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Xiao Tong yang menyapanya. Kekasihku sampai kebingungan dibuatnya. Tapi yang membuat lega, Sehun masih berbicara denganku walau itu singkat. Seperti—

"Sehun-ah, kau marah padaku?" Tanyaku hari itu, tapi ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan aku rasa itu agak berlebihan tapi aku lega. Dia tetap menjawab.

"Aku marah? Mwoya~" kekehnya saat itu dan apapun itu aku lega, sahabatku masih seperti biasanya.

Tapi.. tetap saja ia membuatku kuatir, berdiam diri dikamar tanpa suara dan keluar hanya saat jam makan atau saat ia giliran masak.

Kami masih sering ke bar, tapi anehnya dia selalu keluar lebih dulu dari kamar bar atau hotel dan terkadang aku melihat yeoja yang biasa ia pakai kalau tidak salah namanya Lisa, aku mendengar dia marah-marah karena saat itu Sehun memaksa mengetuk pintu kamar yang aku sewa hanya untuk mengatakan ia ingin pulang cepat karena lelah.

Aku sahabat kentalnya. Tentu saja tak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Malam itu tanpa memperdulikan Hyeri noona yang berteriak memanggilku karena mengikuti Sehun keluar menuju lobi hotel.

Cepat aku menarik lengannya saat ia berjalan di trotoar, ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah yang menurutku sangat kacau.

Ya Tuhan.. ada apa dengan sahabatku ini. "Sehun-ah, ayo kita minum soju." Kataku saat itu karena tak tahu bagaimana lagi. Otakku buntu dan untungnya Sehun mengangguk sambil menyahut.

"Ayo.. Aku memang butuh minum." Hari itu Sehun minum banyak dan aku baru melihatnya seperti itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

I

Tadi aku melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Saat aku menatapnya ia dengan cepat masuk kekamar mandi. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku tanpa bertanya ada apa dengannya. Yang aku pikir ia hanya habis berolah raga.

Tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan itu dan aku hanya berasumsi sendiri.

Hari ini giliranku memasak dan aku hanya menemukan dua butir telur beserta tomat dan sisa potongan kecil wortel juga kol. Aku bingung akan memasak apa dan hanya berdiam diri di depan kulkas.

Sungguh aku berteriak seperti yeoja saat itu karena Sehun berbicara di belakang telingaku.

"Maaf, aku lupa belanja bulanan, biarkan aku yang memasak." Suaranya lembut tapi membuatku merinding dan karena itu aku hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuhku tapi sungguh ini terlihat awkward dan benar-benar sangat canggung bagi kami.

"B-biar aku yang masak." Wuaaah kini suaranya terdengar terbata-bata, ada apa ini?

"Aku rasa kita masih punya roti dan aku akan buat toast untuk kita berdua."

Tanpa menunggu jawabku mau atau tidak, Sehun langsung mencacah sayur dan mencampur jadi satu bersama telur lalu menggorengnya, disisi kanan another wick yang kosong ia memanggang beberapa lembar roti lalu menumis sedikit ham.

Aku hanya menatap bagaimana cepatnya jari-jemari Sehun memainkan semua peralatan dapur.

Menyusun toast, menyemprotkan mayo juga saos dan menangkupkan kedua roti dengan porsi besar menurutku. Ia pun menyajikannya di hadapanku.

Terlihat jelas di hadapanku, sepertinya Sehun ada masalah dikampus dari caranya melahap roti yang dia buat lalu mengunyah perlahan seperti ada yang dipikirkan. Aku penasaran, sungguh.

"Ada yang aku lewatkan dikampus? Atau ada masalah di klub dance?"

Aku melihat Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatapku dalam. "Opseo!" Jawabnya datar. Hanya bilang 'tidak ada'. Aneh!

"Kau yakin? Mana tau aku bisa membantumu."

Sehun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa." Sahutnya, membuat aku makin penasaran.

"Tidak bisa?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahiku dan Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak bisa."

"Wae? Aku sahabatmu, bukan?"

Aku melihat Sehun terkekeh sambil menenggak minumannya. "Karena kau sahabatku maka dari itu kau tidak bisa." Tegasnya lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat ponsel milikku bergetar diatas meja bufet dan mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Ada te—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya, aku dengan cepat mengambil ponsel milikku dan mungkin Sehun melihat wajahku yang sedikit pucat.

Dan benar saja Sehun melihatku sambil menyipitkan matanya, raut wajahnya penasaran dan ingin bertanya ada apa, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika Sehun memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bertanya-tanya.

"A-aku terima telfon dulu, se-sebentar." Aku pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan Sehun. Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak membiarkan ponsel milikku yang biasanya boleh dia utak-atik tapi sekarang tidak. Itu karena—

"Halo Tao~ jangan sekarang, nanti aku hubungi okay.." Aku berjalan cepat sambil mematikan panggilan dari Tao dan masuk ke kamar. Berharap Sehun tidak tahu siapa yang menghubungiku. Dan satu lagi yang aku takutkan, dengan cepat aku membuka galeri media video pada ponselku dan dengan cepat menghapus video adegan sex gay yang aku download tadi pagi.

Entah kenapa sejak hari dimana aku melihat vcd terlarang -menurut Sehun- itu aku makin penasaran dan ingin melihat lagi dan lagi.

Tapi biasanya aku langsung menghapusnya. Tapi ada beberapa yang aku suka dan terkadang membuat little Luhan berdiri dengan tegak dan itu membuat 'sensasi panas' dalam diriku.

Maafkan aku Sehun, aku mulai suka dengan hal yang kau benci dan aku berteman dengan orang yang kau benci.

I

Semenjak dimana aku berusaha menutupi hal-hal yang aku yakin bisa aku lupakan tetapi ternyata tidak..

adalah ketika aku bersembunyi didalam rumah karena tanda-tanda di tubuhku yang diberikan Hyeri noona, yeoja nakal yang suka aku pakai.

Secara tidak langsung kami, -aku dan Sehun- nonton video itu bersama. Itu pun karena giliran Sehun yang masak. Ahh~ setiap memikirkan adegan terakhir kepalaku jadi sakit, pening, dan lain-lain. Tak kuat melihat semua, aku hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang terpaku pada layar televisi. Aku yakin, Sehun akan marah setelah selesai semua dan terbukti Sehun berubah sampai hari ini.

Aku ingin melihat lagi. Aku haus video gay dan setelah semua yang terjadi, aku menjadi candu. Awalnya aku pikir hanya keingintahuan semata. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi terus mencari dan mencari, terus melihat dan ingin lebih banyak sampai satu hari aku memanjakan diriku sendiri dan membayangkan wajah Kim Minseok anak kelas sebelah. Dia imut dan manis, lebih kecil dariku. Setiap malam membayangkan aku memasuki dirinya dan itu membuatku gila.

Beberapa hari lalu hampir saja aku mencoba merayunya. Untung saja aku bisa menahan diriku, jika tidak aku pasti dipaksa makan vcd jualan Chanyeol hyung. Minseok adalah sepupu Chanyeol hyung anyway.

I

Kebodohan yang aku lakukan mungkin membuatku dan Sehun melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya yang membuat kami entah gila atau apalah.

Saling jujur satu sama lain, dan itu berhubungan dengan video yang ada pada ponselku. Damn! Berkali-kali damn it!!

Saat itu aku meninggalkan ponselku diatas meja ruang nonton karena aku berkeringat sehabis bermain bola di lapangan komplek sebelah bersama teman club soccer di kampus dan mengharuskan aku membersihkan diri tanpa tahu Sehun ada dirumah, jelasnya ia ada diruang makan sedang menikmati spr*e dan yachaejeon buatannya.

Setelah selesai mandi aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Sehun berdiri di dekat meja sambil memegang ponsel milikku. OH TIDAK! PONSEL KU ADA PADA SEHUN!

Cepat aku melangkah dan merampas ponsel milikku dari tangan Sehun.

"Ka-kau seharusnya tau apa yang namanya p-privasi Sehun-ah!" Aku benci suara ku yang terbata-bata, terlihat canggung. "Dan kau seharusnya tidak membuka aplikasi media milikku.." Lanjutku dengan nada kesal sekaligus malu karena ada beberapa screen video yang terlihat jelas dengan gambar pasangan gay yang sedang bercinta.

Wajahku memerah sampai ketelinga dan aku hanya bisa cemberut dengan kesal, tak perduli aku masih memakai handuk dan kedinginan tetapi serasa panas diwajahku. Malu yang tidak bisa di tolerir ketika sahabatmu sendiri melihat apa yang kau simpan dengan rapi, bahkan malaikat pun tidak tahu.

Aku menatap sengit pada Sehun yang kini sedang menggaruk surai belakangnya dan tanpa berkata-kata ia merogoh ponselnya sendiri lalu membuka aplikasi yang sama. Ponsel itu ia hadapkan padaku membuat pupil mataku membesar karena terkejut.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan ponselmu, kau tak sadar jika aku juga menjaga ponsel milikku agar kau tak tau apa isinya." Sahut Sehun dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Aku bahkan dengan bodohnya membayangkan memasuki Do Kyungsoo teman sekelas kita." Sehun menggeleng kepalanya dan aku makin terkejut dengan kejujurannya.

"A-aku bahkan mencoba merayu dan membayangkan Mi-Minseok untuk di—arghh~ mwoya!"

"M-mwo? Maksudmu Kim Minseok?" Pekik Sehun tak kalah terkejutnya. "Kau gila!"

"Yeah, aku gila dan kau tidak, begitu?" Aku menatap wajah Sehun face palm.

Sehun nyengir kuda. " Setidaknya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merayu teman kita Kyungsoo."

Aku ikut nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalaku lalu aku melihat Sehun berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku membenci diriku saat ini, dan aku harap hal ini bersifat sementara." Ujar Sehun. "Kau! Harus menyembunyikan ini semua. Aku juga. Oh~ apa kau pernah mengatakan hal ini pada temanmu yang lain?" Lanjutnya bertanya dan aku bingung mau menjawab apa, takut ia marah. Karena Tao tahu semua waktu aku curhat tentang keinginanku yang tertarik dengan kehidupan dirinya. (Read : gay)

Cepat aku menggeleng kepalaku dan Sehun tersenyum sumringah.

"Kita harus menutup hal ini rapat-rapat." Titah Sehun tak ingin dibantah. "Aku tidak mau ada yang tau dan aku rasa ini hanya sementara." Lanjut Sehun dan aku mengangguk.

I

Sementara? Tidak! Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke dua dan apanya yang sementara. Mungkin dulunya hal tergila yang kami lakukan adalah melihat film porno yang tentu saja normal dan sama-sama onani di depan televisi ketika melihat dengan asiknya pria kekar melibas habis vagina seorang wanita seksi dan cantik, tapi saat ini? Oh ya Tuhan, maafkan kami! Kini aku dan Sehun berada di depan portable computer tengah asik melakukan onani saat melihat pria cantik melahap penis pria tampan atau sebaliknya dan ketika hal yang dulunya membuat kami bergidik ngeri, kini hal itu adalah hal yang membuat libido kami makin naik dan naik.

Dari pada Sehun mungkin aku lebih tertarik dengan kehidupan gay. Dibelakangnya aku tentu saja tetap bertemu dengan Tao dan bertanya ini-itu. Intinya aku tahu jika Tao adalah pihak bawah yang disebut 'Uke'. Pernah Tao bertanya 'apakah aku tahu dimana posisiku?' entah antara yakin dan tidak aku langsung menjawab pihak atas atau mereka sebut 'Seme'. Tapi Tao selalu saja bilang jika aku adalah pihak bawah karena wajahku. Uke dan Seme itu istilah untuk gay dalam versi yaoi manga, Tao bilang begitu.

Shit!

Apa karena wajah, dia bisa berasumsi aku berada dipihak bawah? Asal bunyi dan membuatku marah, tetapi dia bilang jika aku melihat video gay porn dan suka melihat pihak bottom yang dimasuki artinya aku 'uke'. Jika aku suka pihak top artinya aku 'seme' dan jika aku suka keduanya berarti aku bukan pure 'seme' atau 'uke' tapi aku 'vers' yang bisa jadi apapun.

Oh! Apa itu? Makin membuatku pusing dengan istilah gay yang aku pikir hanya pihak memberi dan menerima, sesimpel itu.

"Aku bosan!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun memekik, membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku dan menoleh kearahnya, apa lagi saat ini posisi yang sungguh aneh jika kalian lihat.

Kami sedang asik onani dan tiba-tiba berhenti karena Sehun memekik bosan.. Wow! Dia bosan. Kenapa?

"Wae?" Aku tanya sambil terus mengatur nafas mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kelaptop yang memperlihatkan adegan si top mendorong pinggulnya pada si bottom.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba haunting gay club?!"

What! Ini tidak akan jadi sementara Sehun-ah! Ini namanya berharap memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Memasuki dunia Tao (read : gay).

Aku menatap Sehun dan hanya bisa melongo dengan apa yang ia katakan dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang ia katakan...

Apakah harus...

I

Dan dimana kami sekarang?

Gay club!

Ahh~maldo andwae.

Kami tahu sebuah club gay dari Tao, eum maksudku itu aku..yah aku yang bertanya pada Tao dan dia bilang dimana alamat club untuk para lgbt.

Bermacam manusia ada disini, dan ternyata bukan hanya para lgbt saja yang ada disini tetapi para penerima kaum lgbt juga ada ditempat ini.

Awal kami memasuki lorong club yah biasa saja, tapi.. hhh~ aku menghela nafas berkali-kali ketika namja baik yang tampan atau tidak, baik tinggi atau tidak, menatapku dengan lapar. Ada yang menggigit bibir mereka, ada yang menjilati bibir mereka dan yang parahnya ada yang berpura-pura menabrak tubuhku dan aku hampir terjatuh karenanya. Apa yang salah diwajahku?!

Fuck!

Sampai seseorang duduk disisi kananku dan Sehun di meja bar, memesan minuman. Ketika itu ia mengerling mata kirinya lalu..

"Hai.."

"Ye?" Apa namja ini menyapaku? Lalu aku menatap Sehun yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalian baru? Sepasang kekasih? Atau.."

"Ahhahaha~ lover? Of course not!" Pekikku menegaskan dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk karena ia asik membelalakan matanya kesegala arah melihat namja-namja cantik yang sepertinya menggoda Sehun dari jauh.

"Really?"

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali dan ia tersenyum tampan tetapi manis menurutku, walau ia terlihat tinggi dariku.

"Jackson.. Hwang. Jack. Son." Namja itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak berkenalan.

Aku menyalaminya dengan canggung dan kikuk ikut tersenyum. "Luhan.. Dan ini temanku Sehun." Terlihat ia tak tertarik dengan Sehun dan hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan senyuman yang singkat. Lagi-lagi Sehun tak perduli karena kini ada namja yang terlihat mungil ku rasa di sisi kirinya.

"Aku pikir kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi baguslah jika tidak." Ia tersenyum aneh, kurasa. "Dan namja yang bodoh~" bisiknya yang ia pikir karena hingar bingar suara musik aku tidak tahu jika namja itu mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas, entah untukku atau Sehun dan aku bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"What you say?!" Pekikku.

"No! Nothing~ cheerss!" Namja itu kembali tersenyum miring sambil menyodorkan ujung gelasnya dan aku sedikit berjengit ketika ia melakukannya sendirian.

"Sering kesini? Tapi aku baru melihat wajahmu." Rasanya tak ingin menjawab dan tak perduli, tapi aku rasa itu tidak sopan, lalu aku tersenyum padanya..

"Aku dan temanku baru hari ini datang ke club ini." Sahutku dan tetap tersenyum.

"Kau yakin hanya teman?"

Shit! Namja ini membuatku tertawa hambar dalam hati.

"Kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu. Apa kau tidak lihat, temanku telah pergi dengan yeppeun namja, lihat itu." Tunjukku pada Sehun yang sedang asik berbincang dengan namja berperangai lebih mungil dariku.

"Good for him, karena aku ingin.."

Aku benci pria yang suka menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil menyesap minumanku menunggu ia melanjutkan. "...mengenalmu lebih dekat." Dan aku melihat dengan jelas, ia tersenyum menggoda. Aku ingin muntah.

Aku diam tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang menatap wajah dan turun ke tubuhku. "Kau.. Cantik."

"Mwo!?" Aku memekik tak suka. "Itu kalimat yang paling aku benci dan kau..!!? Tidak berhak mengatakan aku seperti itu!" Aku marah dan menatapnya tak suka, dan aku benci tempat ini!

"Ya~ easy..jangan marah, aku jujur." Aku menatapnya meminum seteguk anggurnya. "Kalau boleh aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Aku menatapnya lekat. "Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Apa banyak yang menatapmu lapar saat kau masuk lorong pintu club tadi?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan mengingat lorong masuk club dan hal yang tak mengenakan tadi karena banyak namja yang melihatku seakan-akan mereka ingin melahapku hidup-hidup. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tak ingin menjawab.

"Dari reaksi-mu, aku rasa apa yang aku tanya sudah terjawab. Jangan marah, tapi kau sangat cantik. Makanya aku bilang 'bagus' jika namja yang sedang berciuman itu.." Lagi-lagi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu Ia menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sudah asik berkenalan dan melancarkan serangannya, mataku ikut menatap Sehun dan face palm karena melihatnya terlalu cepat. "..bukan kekasihmu." Lanjutnya.

Aku kembali menatap namja yang bernama Jackson didepanku lalu aku menghela nafas dan membuangnya cepat. "Dia.." Aku menunjuk Sehun. "..sahabatku, dan kami sangat dekat. Kami baru datang hari ini dan aku tau club ini dari teman kuliahku." Aku melanjutkan.

"Iremun Nugu-ya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

Aku mengulum bibirku. "N-namanya Tao." Jawabku cepat.

Aku mendengar ia tertawa renyah dan cukup enak didengar, senyuman-nya membuat ia terlihat sangat tampan menurutku dan aku terpana.

"Huang. Zi. Tao?" Ah~ ternyata ia mengenalnya. "Namja cina bermata panda, menggemaskan dan manja. Benarkan?" Aku tidak tau Tao manja, kalau menggemaskan sih iya. Tapi Tao bukan tipeku, dia terlalu menjulang untukku dan dia lebih suka Kris.

"Kau kenal Tao?"

"ONS~"

Wow! Kenikmatan sesaat dan pria ini pasti top. "Kau sering melakukan.." Aku mencoba melanjutkan tapi entah kenapa tatapannya membuatku tak bisa bicara.

"Sex?" Wow..wow..dengan orang baru ia santai mengucapkan itu. "Jangan terkejut seperti itu, itu hal yang lumrah disini." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Seketika aku berjengit, jemarinya meremas jemariku dan wajahnya mendekat pada telingaku. Deru nafasnya terasa hangat dan aku dengan bodohnya hanya diam menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. "Mau mencoba denganku~?" Tanya-nya dan aku menahan nafas.

"A-aku belum pernah.." Aku tak ingin melanjutkan dan hampir tersedak saat jemari si namja berambut pirang ini meremas paha dalam-ku sebelah kanan lalu sedikit demi sedikit bergerak kearah pangkal paha dan aku menahan dengan cepat gerakan tangannya.

"A-aku biasanya dengan wanita. Ta-tapi dengan pria, a-aku belum pernah—" sumpah aku terbelalak saat ia meraba milikku.

"Mau atau tidak?"

Sehun! Tolong aku~

I

Aku hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang bertanya tanpa suara 'mau kemana?' Karena melihat lenganku ditarik pelan oleh namja yang bernama Jackson tadi.

Ternyata ia hanya memutar langkahnya ke arah dimana sofa panjang yang Sehun duduki.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku pada Sehun, merasa tak mengerti apa mau si Jackson- ini. Saat aku masih menoleh pada Sehun, tiba-tiba rahangku disentuh oleh Jackson dan ia menggerakkan rahangku agar aku menatapnya saja.

"Aku suka mengajari orang baru. Tapi.. Aku hanya mau menjadi poros mata indahmu. Jangan melihat yang lain." Pria ini benar-benar penggoda ulung, karena aku yang manly seakan jatuh pada pandangan teduh matanya.

I

Sepulang dari club, Sehun hanya diam tak berbicara. Semua obrolanku hanya ia jawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ada apa lagi sekarang?! Haah~ terse—

"Kau menikmati apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku?! Hmm~ heran. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaannya kubalas dengan pertanyaan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir dan aku melihatnya membuang nafas jengah lalu memiringkan dagunya sedikit memandangku sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kau berciuman dengan namja yang baru kau kenal, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Haahh~ benar-benar sahabatku ini, aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. "Baiklah~ aku rasa Jackson lumayan. Kalau kau?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Entahlah, menurutku Jinhwan biasa saja."

Oo~ namanya Jinhwan. Manis juga. "Dia manis, cocok denganmu."

"Tapi .ia bi.. ka...lebih manis."

Haah!! Sehun bilang apa? Suaranya seperti berbisik. "Kau bilang apa Hun?"

Dia hanya menggeleng lalu memandangku sambil tersenyum. "Lupakan~" hanya itu katanya. Aneh.

"Aku mandi lebih dulu, gerah." Ujarnya dan meninggalkan aku yang melongo. Sahabatku itu makin lama semakin aneh dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku lalu masuk ke kamarku. Malas mandi.

I

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku mencoba jalan dengan Jackson -walau kami hanya bertemu di club- dan Sehun? Tidak dengan siapapun. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Aku tanya 'kenapa tidak mencoba dengan Jinhwan?' Dia malah jawab dengan cuek. 'Malas'.

Aku pun sebenarnya malas dan hanya ingin mencoba saja. Jackson terkesan terlalu melindungi dan seakan-akan aku ini adalah wanitanya. Oh~ please! Aku ini namja, tentu saja aku Manly!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhanie~?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat Jackson mengecup pipiku lembut lalu aku menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada~" jawabku santai sambil tersenyum padanya lalu kembali menoleh kemana Sehun duduk. Yang ia lakukan memang asik duduk dengan beberapa pasangan namja juga yeoja dan tentu saja Jinhwan juga ada. "Eum~ apa kita tidak bisa bergabung bersama Sehun?" Tanyaku dan ia membuang wajahnya ke kanan tanpa menatapku lalu menjawab dengan malas.

"Tidak!"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk tetapi tiba-tiba dia menarik rahangku dan melumat bibirku tanpa aba-aba. Seakan marah. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku setelah ciuman kami terlepas.

"Kau yakin antara kalian tidak ada apa-apa?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku tertawa. Sudah hampir dua minggu kami bersama —tidak dalam konteks 'sex' karena menurutnya aku masih pemula yang belum tahu jati diri— pertanyaannya selalu saja sama. 'Siapa Sehun di dalam hati, dan pikiranku.

"Itu pertanyaan yang selalu kau berikan setiap kita bertemu seperti ini." Ujarku sedikit kesal dan menenggak minumanku. "Jika kau penasaran, tanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalamu ini, padanya." Lanjutku menunjuk Sehun dan beranjak tanpa menatapnya pergi ke meja bar lalu memesan minuman lagi.

Ekor mataku menatap Jackson yang benar-benar melangkah kearah Sehun. Aku menoleh memandang Sehun yang terlihat tak suka. Entah apa yang pria itu katakan pada Sehun. Semoga bukan apa-apa.

I

Hari ini dimana hari yang mungkin tidak bisa aku lupakan. Hari dimana aku juga Sehun menyadari bahwa kami tidak perlu mencari lagi pihak lain untuk berada di sisi kami berdua.

Saat pulang dari club dini hari Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, dia hanya diam tak bicara. Tetapi matanya terus saja mengarah padaku entah kenapa. Lalu aku pun menatapnya dan mengangkat kedua alisku seakan bertanya 'apa?' padanya.

Sehun memicingkan matanya terlihat serius. "Kau mencintai si Sonson itu?"

"Ne?"

"Kau mendengar dengan baik Luhan-ah."

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua tanganku tak mengerti. "Jackson maksudmu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Ania~ aku mencintai Xiao'err-ku!" Jelas lah~ aku pasti mencintai kekasihku, siapa lagi.

"Hah~ syukurlah."

Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya. "Hei, ada apa? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Aku jadi ingat saat Jackson mendekati Sehun dan berbicara padanya.

"Tidak penting, hanya saja..nada bicaranya seakan-akan mengklaim dirimu adalah miliknya tanpa tau kau mempunyai kekasih."

"Yah~ aku memang tidak ingin dia tau, tapi aku bukan miliknya." Ujarku sambil beranjak melangkah kearah kulkas mengambil air mineral dan menenggaknya setengah.

"Satu hal yang tak habis kupikirkan."

Aku menoleh pada Sehun. "Mwo?"

Sehun membuang nafasnya. "Jinan juga mewanti-wantiku agar tidak terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Apa?! Apa mereka sudah gila?! Siapa lagi itu Jinan?" Tiba-tiba aku memekik kesal mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Itu nama panggilan Jinhwan. Aku rasa kita harus menjauhi mereka."

Aku hanya ber 'o' ria lalu setuju dengan Sehun dan ikut mengangguk. "But..how?"

"Molla~" Sehun terlihat berpikir dan aku pun ikut berpikir.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku berjengit, karena Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku tau!" Aku menatapnya bingung dan menunggunya melanjutkan. "Mereka tidak suka jika kita punya hubungan, right?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, geundae wae? "So?"

"So we can be pretend."

"Hais! Berpura-pura untuk apa?" Tanya ku tak mengerti.

"Menjadi pasangan kekasih tentu saja!"

Aku melongo menatap Sehun. "Pffttt~ HAHAHAHA~" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Woi~ kenapa tertawa!" Aku melihat Sehun dengan mimik face palm-nya dan aku makin keras tertawa. Sehun kesal dan menendang tulang keringku dan sungguh itu—

"AWW! YA! SAKIT!"

"Rasakan!" Ujar Sehun lalu merampas botol mineral milikku dan menenggaknya habis.

Aku mengusap kakiku yang di tendang Sehun tadi, ahh~ sakit sekali. "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menendangku, Oh fuck Sehun!" Pekikku kesal dan dia hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya tak perduli. Sahabat gila!

"Setidaknya aku sudah memberi saran, karena mereka membuat kita terkekang, Lu brengsek Han!"

Heheheh~ dia marah dan aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku. Sejenak aku berpikir, mungkin apa yang Sehun sarankan itu adalah jalan keluar yang jitu. Tapi..kami tak menyadari, dengan berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih pada akhirnya membuat kami tak bisa dipisahkan.

I

Saat sarapan, aku mencoba membicarakan lagi pada sahabatku. "Sungguh Sehun-ah, bagiku sangat sulit menjadi kekasih sahabatku sendiri walau hanya berpura-pura." Aku berusaha mengunyah nasi goreng buatanku sendiri sambil melihat Sehun menambahkan lagi pada piringnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja eoh? Aku juga tidak semudah itu bisa melakukannya." Heran! Sehun suka sekali nasi goreng Beijing buatanku, apa seenak itu? Ah molla. Aku berpikir sejenak bagaimana baiknya. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya.

"Aku akan coba bilang pada Jinan bahwa kami tidak cocok dan jujur kalau sebenarnya aku dan kau pasangan yang sedang jenuh mencari suasana baru dan kau juga katakan pada Jackson-mu itu, eotte?" Terdengar menggelikan, hey itu tidak normal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kau yakin mereka percaya?" Tanyaku antara yakin dan tidak.

"Molla~.. Setidaknya kita coba saja dulu."

Aku tak melanjutkan bertanya lagi. Hanya menatap Sehun yang menghabiskan susu coklatnya dengan cepat. Dan aku melahap habis nasi goreng yang masih banyak diatas piringku.

"Malam ini aku tidak pergi."

Sehun menoleh cepat saat ia sedang asik dengan ponselnya. "Wae?"

"Xiao Tong mengajakku makan malam di luar. Aku pun merindukannya. Kau tidak mau ikut? Kita bisa mengajak Irine jika kau mau."

"Apa kau juga mulai mengikuti kekasihmu yang selalu menjodohkan aku dengan sahabat centilnya, eoh?"

Aku terkekeh dan menendang kakinya. "Apa salahnya menerima Irine, dia cantik dan bisa segalanya seperti kata Xiao'err-ku tersayang."

"Semua yeoja sama saja, mereka berisik. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti ada seorang yeoja yang baik dan tidak berisik mendampingiku selamanya."

"Wueeehehe.. Asik betul kata-katamu Sehun-ah, aku do'akan semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul." Sungguh aku berdo'a agar semua keinginan sahabatku terkabul, karena pertemanan kami sangatlah tulus dibanding apapun.

Dan kata-kata itu nantinyalah membuat aku ingin menjadi seorang yang Sehun harapkan walaupun aku bukan —yeoja.

I

I

"MWO?!"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap tautan jemariku dan Sehun. Aku menggenggamnya erat karena entah kenapa aura Jackson yang sedang marah itu menakutkan.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau bilang kalian hanya sahabat dan sekarang kau bilang dia kekasihmu?!"

Aku sedikit menciut entah kenapa, padahal dulu aku tidak takut pada siapapun kecuali orang tua-ku dan Xiao Tong kekasihku ( maksudnya, aku takut kehilangan dirinya ahaa~ ).

"Jawab aku Luhan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Aku harus jawab apa?

"Hei, tenanglah.. seperti yang Luhan dan aku katakan tadi, kami hanya jenuh dengan hubungan kami dan hanya ingin mencari suasa—"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban Luhan!"

Aku melihat Sehun berusaha sabar, sepertinya memang Jackson benci sekali pada Sehun.

"Aku ... " Ada apa dengan diriku, kemana keahlianku berbicara dengan lantang. Jackson benar-benar membuatku takut. "Aku me—"

"Cukup buktikan jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih!" Aku menoleh cepat pada namja yang bertubuh mungil disisi kanan Jackson. Wajahnya juga tak kalah terlihat kusut seperti Jackson.

"Jinan~ aku sudah bilang dan aku minta maaf, tapi Luhan adalah kekasihku."

"Buktikan kalau memang kalian sepasang kekasih, apa susahnya Sehunie?"

What!

Sehunie?!

Aku terbahak dalam hati mendengar namja mungil itu memanggil Sehun seperti itu. Imut sekali.

Hahahaa~ aku melihat Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya, mungkin malu karena aku mendengarnya.

"Dengar, Sehunie~ coba buktikan! Waktu yang lalu kau bilang masih sendiri dan Luhan adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Setiap aku bertanya lagi dan lagi hasilnya tetap sama. Aku awalnya tak percaya tapi kau meyakinkan hatiku. Lalu hari ini! Hari ini kau—"

Apa yang aku lakukan adalah membuat namja yang mulutnya cerewet seperti yeoja terus saja berbicara tanpa henti. Aku terpaksa membuatnya bungkam dengan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun.

Gila?

Ya aku memang gila, tapi telingaku agak panas saat ia terlalu memojokkan sahabatku.

Aku juga yakin sekarang Sehun terkejut karena aku melihat secara langsung matanya membeliak karena seranganku yang tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba, tanpa rencana tentu saja.

Maafkan aku sahabatku, aku ingin mereka berdua berhenti.

Aku tahu mereka pasti lebih terkejut, dan aku pastikan mereka sekarang percaya karena aku berusaha terlihat biasa saat mengecap bibir Sehun yang entah kenapa terasa manis. Ughh~ apa yang aku pikirkan.

Dengan pangutan yang singkat aku pun menarik diri dan melihat Jackson yang menjauh tetapi tidak dengan namja yang menyukai Sehun.

"Lain kali jangan sakiti pria manapun yang kalian temui jika sedang jenuh. Lebih baik memupuk cinta kalian lebih dalam, karena kalian sudah berbuat jahat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, namja yang di panggil Jinan oleh Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku melihat Sehun yang terpaku, apakah dia menyesal? tapi menjadi kekasihku, itu kan ide-nya!

"Hey, Sehun-ah ... hellooooo~ are you on earth?" Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Sehun, karena melihatnya seperti expressionless? stupefied? dazed?

Kurasa semua yang aku pikirkan sama saja. Rasanya ingin tertawa keras dan berkata kasar melihat Sehun membuka mulutnya tapi tidak bersuara.

O~shit! Apa karena aku menciumnya tiba-tiba?

"Sehun-ah, ahh~ mian. Aku terpaksa menciummu agar mereka tidak memojokkan kita terus. Mianhae..."

"Ehm..hmm~ kau membuatku terkejut. Awas kau. Akan kubalas kau nanti. Aku ketoilet, sebentar." Aku mendengar suaranya sedikit serak dan Sehun dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkanku, haahaha..pasti dia mau mencuci bibirnya. Sumpah aku tertawa dalam hati. Paling balasannya nanti adalah tendangan dibokongku.

I

Aku pikir Sehun langsung membalas dengan menendangku ketika kami tiba di flat, tapi ternyata dia lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan handuk di leher lalu mandi air dingin.

Dari mana aku tahu?

Sehun sedang berteriak mengungkapkan bagaimana dinginnya air dikamar mandi tanpa memakai air hangat.

Aku mandi nanti setelahnya karena membuat makan malam yang di bilang sangat terlalu malam terlebih dahulu, hanya nasi, telur gulung dan ayam goreng yang penting memasak yang bisa di makan karena kami lapar lagi.

Terkadang aku selalu menunggu jadwal Sehun memasak, ia bisa memasak masakan apapun, termasuk cake coklat kesukaanku.

Sungguh, siapapun yang menikah dengan Sehun nantinya adalah yeoja yang beruntung. Dari keluarga berada, ayahnya memiliki banyak saham pada sebagian perusahaan elektronik di Seoul, tetapi sangat rendah hati. Ahh~ selain memasak sahabatku ini juga hebat dalam bersih-bersih.

"Mandilah~ aku akan menunggumu."

Tiba-tiba suara Sehun membuatku terkejut dan dia telah memakai pakaian santainya.

"Oke, aku mandi. Jika lapar, kau makan saja lebih dulu, nanti aku menyusul." Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan itu menakutkan bagiku. Seperti senyum apa ya ...

Ahh~ sudahlah, aku harus mandi.

Dan pada akhirnya aku tahu, omongan Sehun akan membalas itu hanya kosong belaka. Tentu saja karena sehabis makan, Sehun hanya memegang remot tv sambil fokus pada layar lcd tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi apapun itu, kami memang harus bicara.

Karena memasuki musim semi dan sedikit dingin, I make hot choco drink for us.

"Ini untukmu dan ... " Aku menjeda kalimatku, membuat Sehun lebih menatapku. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Tinggal bilang 'oke', apa susahnya? Kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Dan apa lagi ini, membuatku canggung saja. "Ya ... t-tentu saja dengan yang aku lakukan tadi itu ... itu ... agak—"

"Hei, santai saja lah. Setidaknya kita bebas dari mereka berdua." Sehun terlihat santai dan sepertinya dia tak ingin membahas lagi karena aku melihatnya menyeruput coklat panas buatanku lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya pada meja dan kedua tangannya memberi sandaran pada kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kami benar-benar tak membahas lagi dan berhenti begitu saja.

I

Aku tahu ini kesalahan dan kami ... maksudku, aku terpaksa melakukannya lagi. Sehun masih ingin mengunjungi club dan tentu saja kami pasti bertemu dengan kedua namja yang secara bersamaan kami sakiti.

Jinhwan dan Jackson.

Kami kini saling memangut dan yang lebih banyak mengecap bibir adalah ... aku. Aish~ apa aku sudah gila? Aku terlalu menyukai bibir Sehun sekarang.

Pangutan secara sepihak Sehun lepaskan dan menyatukan dahi kami berdua. Nafas kami terengah-engah karena kegiatan saling memakan bibir yang sebenarnya hanya aku saja yang aktif melakukannya, sedang Sehun membalas sesekali dan terlalu kaku aku rasa. Karena dari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya meremas kuat paha milikku.

Sakit?

Hey~ aku manly dan tentu saja bisa menahannya walau—

Aduh, sakit~

"Lu Han~" Sehun berbicara dan hawa nafasnya menerpa wajahku, membuatku terdiam menatapnya.

"Hey~" aku tahu dia memanggil, tapi kenapa aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku pun tersadar dan menjauhkan wajahku sedikit.

"N-ne?"

Aku melihat Sehun tersenyum sedikit. "Mereka sudah pergi." Bisiknya di depan bibirku.

"Oh ... y-ye!" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nada suaraku sedikit meningkat. Dan terdengar sopan. Untuk menghilangkan canggung, aku menghirup udara di sekitar yang sebenarnya tidak sehat, tapi aku harus menghilangkan rasa gugup.

Aku sedikit mengerling pada Sehun yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku jabarkan.

"Sehun ... aku.. mm-mian." Aku bersumpah dan mengutuk suaraku saat ini.

"Gwaenchana ... lagi pula kita memang harus membiasakan melakukan itu jika 'dia'—" Sehun menunjuk dengan arah matanya, membuat aku ikut memalingkan wajah dan melihat kemana arah yang Sehun tunjukkan. "...masih ingin menaklukanmu."

"Lulu~"

What!!? Kenapa aku dipanggil dengan nama yeoja seperti itu? Dan bukannya dia sudah pergi tadi. Jackson sialan! "Ne?"

"Kita harus bicara ..."

Sehun menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku dan aku tahu, Jackson melihat itu. "... hanya berdua." Lanjutnya dan ia menatap Sehun tajam, aku sedikit takut tapi Sehun tidak.

"Luhan kekasihku, kau bisa bicara disini. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" Aku ingin menjawab, tetapi Sehun sudah melontarkan kalimat mengintimidasi, yang mungkin membuat Jackson makin kesal pada Sehun.

"Luhan, aku mohon." Aku melihatnya memelas, tapi tak memperdulikan apa yang Sehun katakan. Aku pun merasa kasihan dan mengangguk, meng-iya-kan.

Awalnya Sehun menggeleng seakan mengatakan 'jangan' tapi aku meyakinkannya kalau ini hanya sebentar.

Ia menarik jemariku dan masuk keruangan restoran private dalam club. Disana aku melihat Jackson telah memesan satu botol liquor beserta dua shot glass. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Masuklah dulu, aku ingin bicara ... sebentar." Haruskah aku masuk?

Aku pun masuk dan duduk berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku terburu-buru, aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Jujur, entah kenapa aku sedikit takut dengan namja ini.

"Ayo minum, kenapa harus terburu-buru."

Aku menatap gelas yang kosong, perasaanku tidak enak. "A ...aku tidak minum." Kalimatku membuat kedua mata indah Jackson memicing lalu ia terkekeh.

"Hehe~ kau takut aku racuni?"

Aku sedikit terkejut, sepertinya ia tau aku sedikit waspada. "Mm~ tentu saja tidak."

Berikut aku melihatnya meminum liquor yang ia pesan langsung dari botolnya.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?" Tanya-nya dengan tatapan yang berharap aku percaya padanya. Aku tahu ia tampan dan terlihat tulus, tapi aku masih mencintai Xiao'err-ku.

"Tuangkan untukku, aku akan minum sebentar ...menemanimu." Kataku, dan aku melihatnya menarik nafas lalu tersenyum lega ketika menuangkan minuman itu dari botol langsung kedalam gelas dihadapanku. Kami minum dan sesekali tertawa bersama ketika ia mulai bercerita tentang hal yang menurutku memang lucu, suasana yang tadi pun mencair begitu saja.

Tapi ... pada menit ke- lima belas, tubuhku sedikit panas. Jackson masih terus menuangkan liquor sambil terus bercerita. Aku pun terus menanggapi ceritanya sambil membuka satu kancing kemeja atas milikku. Sungguh, makin lama makin panas dan mataku mengarah pada pendingin ruangan diatas kami, aku kembali berpikir apakah alat itu mati?

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Jackson padaku, mungkin dia menyadari aku sedikit mengabaikannya. Tapi.. mengapa ia malah tersenyum licik seperti itu. Aku tak mengerti.

"Luhaan.. Luhan~ Seharusnya kau waspada dengan gelasnya~ bukan dengan minuman yang ada pada botolnya, sayang~"

Sial!

Jackson menjebakku!

Aku harus bangun! Harus!

"Hei, hentikan melakukan gerakan apapun, semakin kau bergerak, semakin kau lemah sayang~"

"Ap.. apa yang k..au berikan padaku... sialan!" Dia benar, makin aku bergerak, tubuhku makin panas dan nafasku ...nafasku ...semakin sesak, ah~ seperti pil love potion, tapi berbeda. Sial!

"Apapun itu ... jangan kau pikirkan, karena ini obat yang berbeda... sayang~"

Aku melihatnya mendekat, jujur aku takut. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Nafasku terengah-engah, berusaha menjauh dari Jackson. Tapi, dia hanya tertawa licik dan kini dengan santainya membuka kancing kemeja milikku yang tersisa.

"Tenanglah, sayang~ biarkan kekasihmu menunggu. Aku tak akan lama."

Aku mendesah saat dia menyentuh dadaku dan itu sangat menjijikkan. Hatiku menolak namun tubuhku tidak. Aku harus bagaimana?

Sehun!

Tolong aku!

I

I

I

I

TBC

haluuu beibehh semuaaa..

masih suka sama ff khayalankuuu?

ga ada?

hikss* ya sutrahlahhh...

tapi aku akan tetap berkarya dan menuangkan khayalankuuu dalam sebuah cerita...

but wait ini hanya plot dan beberapa percakapan saja yg memang aku dapatkan dari sumbernya.

selebihnya adalah pemanis cerita.

sebenarnya cerita aslinya yg si character Luhan dibuat mabuk dengan menggunakan popper.. katanya siiiihhhh.. tapi aku ganti dengan love poison biar keren (hapaaaaaaa laaaah..bilang aja lu ga tau puper.. dasar kudet.. ehhh)

sooooohhhh segitu ajaaa..

tunggu next chapter ya sayaaaang2 kuuuu... *

review duuuuuunk...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND

I

I

Happy reading!

I

I

Sehun :

"Hhh~ hahh~" nafasku sedikit sesak, setidaknya setimpal. Aku lumayan merasa puas ...tapi.. bagaimana ini? Luhan diluar dan aku mau mandi. "Arghh~ ottokhae?"

Setidaknya aku harus hapus video mesum gay yang aku unduh atau matikan ponsel dan menyimpannya dengan baik supaya Luhan tidak melihat apa isi ponselku. Secara, dia suka meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi teman-temannya tanpa membuat tagihan ponsel miliknya bengkak.

"Haahh~ aku harus mandi."

Aku keluar kamar dan aku melihat Luhan menatapku tanpa aku tau apa maksud tatapannya. Apa dia melihat tubuhku berkeringat? Secara Luhan adalah sahabatku yang curious dengan apapun yang aku lakukan.

Sampai dikamar mandi aku baru sadar. Aku lupa belanja untuk bahan makanan bulan ini karena giliran ku berbelanja.

Aku percepat mandiku dan berlari kekamar memakai pakaian dengan cepat. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus membantu Luhan untuk membuat makan siang kami.

I

Aku melangkah pelan kearah Luhan yang mungkin kebingungan melihat isi kulkas yang bisa dibilang tak ada apa-apa. "Maaf, aku lupa belanja bulanan, biarkan aku yang memasak."

Luhan tersentak, mungkin dia terkejut dan hampir saja terjatuh, untungnya aku cepat menangkap tubuhnya yang pendek.

Ini sebenarnya terlihat awkward dan benar-benar sangat canggung bagi kami. Itu pun aku tidak tau kenapa, biasanya tak pernah seperti ini.

"B-biar aku yang masak."

Sial!

Kenapa suaraku terdengar terbata-bata, mwoya?!

"Aku rasa kita masih punya roti dan aku akan buat toast untuk kita berdua."

Aku pun langsung mencacah sayur dan mencampur jadi satu bersama telur lalu menggorengnya, disisi kanan wick yang kosong aku dengan cepat memanggang beberapa lembar roti lalu menumis sedikit ham.

Aku tak perduli apa Luhan menatapku atau tidak, pastinya kami harus makan dan aku malam ini harus cepat belanja agar besok bisa membuat sarapan.

I

I

"Ada yang aku lewatkan dikampus? Atau ada masalah di klub dance?"

Aku bersumpah aku tidak melamun, tapi pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat aku berjengit dan terpaku menatapnya beberapa detik. Hahh~ aku rasa, aku memang melamun.

"Opseo!" Jawabku datar.

"Kau yakin? Mana tau aku bisa membantumu."

Perkataan Luhan membuatku ingin tertawa, apanya yang bisa membantu? Jika aku bilang aku minta dia untuk mengikat Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidur untuk ku jamah, apa dia mau?

Ahh~ aib-ku terbongkar. Aku ingin melakukan seperti apa yang aku dan Luhan tonton beberapa hari lalu. Apa aku kini menjadi 'gay'? Arghh! Molla!

"Kau tidak akan bisa." Sahutku tegas, memangnya Luhan bisa apa?

"Tidak bisa?"

Tanya Luhan dan dengan cepat aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Wae? Aku sahabatmu, bukan?"

Aku ingin tertawa dengan suara besar entah kenapa saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa terkekeh "Karena kau sahabatku maka dari itu kau tidak bisa." Ujarku lalu dengan cepat melahap sisa roti dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja ... tapi langkahku terhenti karena melihat layar ponsel milik Luhan menyala tanda ada panggilan diatas nakas dan aku mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Ada te—"

Belum lagi selesai kalimatku, Luhan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari tanganku.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya 'kenapa Luhan seperti itu?'

"A-aku terima telfon dulu, se-sebentar."

Lalu ia pergi keluar dan entah siapa yang menghubunginya. Tadi sekilas aku melihat huruf piyin tapi itu bukan nama Xiao Tong, kekasihnya.

Apa Luhan memiliki wanita lain, selain kekasihnya?

Hyeri? Maldo andwae!

Luhan tidak pernah menyimpan nomor wanita nakal itu. Coba saja dia selingkuh. Xiao Tong adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beri tahu.

I

Haruskah aku tandai hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah? Hari yang membuat perasaan aku juga Luhan sahabatku satu-satunya, lega.

Sepulang dari kampus aku sedikit lapar, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya membuat pancake sayur sambil minum air soda spr* dingin.

Aku tahu hari ini Luhan sedang latihan di club bola sepak yang dia ikuti. Sebaiknya aku masak lebih, siapa tahu dia mau ikut makan juga.

Setelah semua siap aku meletakkannya diatas meja makan dan menikmati satu piring pancake sayur yang aku masak.

Pada suapan ketiga aku agak terkejut mendengar pintu yang terbuka.

Ternyata itu Luhan.

Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya ia tidak melihatku. Mungkin dia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat karena latihan.

...dan dia meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas bufet yang ... oh God! PONSELNYA!!

Tenang Sehun~ akhirnya kau bisa melihat panggilan terakhir dari ponsel Luhan dan apa yang ia sembunyikan!

Yup!

Awas saja jika dia mempermainkan si mungil Xiao Tong! Biar begitu, dia juga temanku yang baik.

Aku mendengar Luhan bersenandung di dalam bilik mandi, aku yakin pasti dia bakal lama mandinya. Pelan tapi pasti aku melangkah mendekati bufet dan mengambil ponsel yang selalu saja ia simpan jika kami bersama, baik dikampus atau di flat.

Aku mau tahu siapa yang sering menghubunginya dan yeoja mana yang dia sembunyikan!

Kunci kode? Tentu saja aku tahu dan sidik jariku tersimpan pada ponsel Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena kami bersahabat dan selalu berbagi bersama.

Oke, tekan panggilan terakhir dan kita lihat siapa yang Luhan sembunyikan.. Daaan dia adalaaah~

"Ta.. t-Ta.. Aish! Apa ini?! Aku tidak tau, arghh! Harusnya aku mengikuti mata kuliah bahasa mandarin. Double shit!"

Tenang Sehun, kau pintar dalam segala hal. Kita mulai dengan penyimpanan aplikasi pada tombol virtual kiri, bisa saja Luhan lupa menghapusnya. Oke~ ini di—

"WOW!"

Sumpah! Mataku terbelalak melihat— ya Tuhan! in—

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan agak terkejut dengan ponsel yang tadinya ada di telapak tanganku kini dalam beberapa detik kecepatan yang entah seberapa, ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Cepat juga tangan anak ini!

"Ka-kau seharusnya tau apa yang namanya p-privasi Sehun-ah!"

Aku hanya bisa mengulum kedua belah bibirku, tak enak hati dan tak bisa menjawab.

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak membuka aplikasi media milikku.."

Nada bicaranya kesal, aku tahu. Luhan adalah sahabatku dan kami bisa dibilang sebelas-dua belas. Menyukai yeoja cantik berdada besar, clubing, nginap di sauna, masih banyak lagi kesamaan kami.

Dan kini!

Kegiatan terbaru pun SAMA.

Sementara Luhan menggerutu, aku hanya bisa menggaruk surai-ku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel milikku yang ada didalam saku, membuka kunci dan menekan salah satu aplikasi yang menjadi favorit akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana Luhan?

Terkejut?

Tentu saja! Matanya yang menurut Xiao Tong terlihat indah membesar seakan ingin keluar ketika aku memperlihatkan isi ponselku kehadapannya.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan ponselmu ...tapi... kau tak sadar jika aku juga menjaga ponsel milikku agar kau tak tau apa isinya."

Aku harus berani, kami bersahabat! "Aku bahkan dengan bodohnya membayangkan memasuki Do Kyungsoo teman sekelas kita."

"A-aku bahkan mencoba merayu dan membayangkan Mi-Minseok untuk di—arghh~ mwoya!"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "M-mwo? Maksudmu Kim Minseok?" Tanpa sadar aku memekik. "Kau gila!"

"Yeah, aku gila dan kau tidak, begitu?"

Aku terkikik geli melihat wajah Luhan yang datar. " Setidaknya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merayu teman kita Kyungsoo."

Luhan hanya bisa ikut terkekeh salah tingkah, tetapi seketika aku menjadi pikiran dan menatap dalam pada Luhan.

"Aku membenci diriku saat ini, dan aku harap hal ini bersifat sementara." Ujarku tegas. "Kau! Harus menyembunyikan ini semua. Aku juga. Oh~ apa kau pernah mengatakan hal ini pada temanmu yang lain?" Lanjutku bertanya, tak ada salahnya kan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan.

Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng kepalanya dan aku percaya padanya.

"Kita harus menutupi hal ini rapat-rapat. Aku tidak mau ada yang tau dan aku rasa ini hanya sementara." Titahku tak ingin dibantah dan aku senang karena Luhan mengangguk, patuh.

I

I

I

Where are we???

Gay Club!

How?!

Tanya Luhan, dia yang tahu kenapa ada club seperti ini di area Gangnam!

Ini karena aku bosan hanya melakukan onani didepan laptop, dan aku pikir kami -aku dan Luhan- butuh suasana baru.

Pelanggaran baru!

Entah dari mana Luhan mengetahui tempat ini dan -WOW-

Berpikir dulu tak akan menginjakkan kaki di tempat menjijikkan ini, tapi lihatlah...

Aku dan Luhan disini, menatap setiap muda mudi yang dulu menurutku tidak normal menjadi hal yang terlihat menyenangkan.

The question is ... apakah aku sudah menjadi kaum warna-warni sekarang? Jangan tanya! Ahh~ molla!

Beberapa lorong yang kami lalui banyak yang menatap sahabatku lapar. Mereka pasti berpikir Luhan cantik dan aku meng-amin-kan dalam hati. Bahagia bisa menghinanya walau dalam hati ahaha~ Luhan bilang cantik is a sin! Wuehehe..

Aku dan Luhan duduk dikursi bar lalu memesan minuman.

Tak kami duga ada yang berani mendekati. Orangnya yah~ lumayan laaah~ tapi aku dan Luhan lebih tampan! MULON! OF COURSE! TENTU SAJAA~

Tambahan untuk Luhan, dia sedikit 'cantik' juga ahaha~

Sepertinya dia hanya mendekati Luhan. Bodo ah~

Wait! Siapa namanya? Jay? Jack? Jack-Ass? Ahaha~

Heii~ ini dia, siapa yang melambai padaku. Boleh juga~

Apa aku coba menyapanya saja?

Yup! Aku hanya menatapnya melangkah mendekatiku.

"Hai~"

Ia menyapa, suaranya merdu dan orangnya manis. Boleh juga~ boleh juga~

"Hai juga~" balasku dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang aku punya.

"Wajah baru atau aku memang tidak menyadari jika—"

"Aku baru disini." Potongku tetap tersenyum walau sedikit.

Dia hanya melakukan gerakan bibir 'o' dan itu bagiku lumayan cantik.

"Aku Jinhwan, kau?"

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Dia?"

Aku melihat kemana arah telunjuknya, lalu kembali menoleh padanya. "Dia ..Luhan." Ujarku sambil tak melepaskan pandangan pada wajah cantiknya.

"Pacarmu?"

Aku tersedak ludahku saat ia mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal. "Dia sahabatku!" Ujarku tegas dan meneguk minumanku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku terkekeh jengah, ya ampun."Benar, cantik."

"Aku rasa yang kau sebut -sahabatmu- itu lebih cantik."

Aku mengernyit lalu menatap Luhan dari jauh. 'Luhan cantik?' lucu sekali. Tapi..

"Maldo andwae~" aku bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Wae~?"

"Kau belum tau bagaimana rasanya dipukul jika sahabatku mendengar apa yang kau katakan untuknya." Ujarku sambil melangkah mengikutinya kearah sofa pada bagian timur bar.

"Huh?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Sahabatku pria sejati dan ia selalu menekankan bahwa dia 'manly'."

"Pftt~"

"Kau tertawa." Tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahiku, aku berkata benar dan apa adanya.

"Kau yakin dia sahabatmu." Katanya sambil menarik lenganku agar duduk disisi kanannya.

Ya Tuhan, untung saja dia cantik dan aku menekankan sekali lagi. "Dia sa-ha-bat terbaik-ku!" Aku menatapnya dalam. "Kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah."

"Baiklah~ kalau begitu cium aku~"

Apa ini? Kenapa secepat ini? Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. "Menciummu?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk mantap.

"Buktikan kau bukan kekasihnya dengan menciumku." Ujarnya dan aku menatapnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur aku tak pernah mencium bibir namja sebelumnya dan ini adalah pertama untukku, apa aku coba saja.

Cup~

Namja manis di depanku menatapku bingung.

"Kau menciumku di pipi?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku ini baru dalam hal begini dan aku ..aku tak bisa." Nada suaraku terdengar sendu mungkin. Mana bisa aku mencium seorang namja yang baru aku kenal.

"Bukan itu~"

Dahiku mengernyit. "Lalu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu dan ternyata benar ya?"

"Mwo?" Aku makin tak mengerti.

"Mungkin kau tak menyadari, padahal kau bilang dia sahabatmu. Tapi dia benar-benar cantik, atau mungkin dia bukan tipe-mu."

Tatapanku kembali pada Luhan yang masih sedang didekati oleh namja yang sama tadi. Dalam hati aku berpikir apakah Luhan secantik itu? Saat Luhan tersenyum aku baru menyadari bagaimana Luhan crossdress untuk mengakali Jongin tahun lalu. Aku hanya terdiam menatap namja bernama Jinhwan.

"Sudah sadar?"

Entahlah, aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang ditarik untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan aku dan Jinhwan.

I

I

Sesampainya kami di dalam flat, entah apa yang membuatku terdiam, lalu pandanganku mengarah pada Luhan.

Pikiranku kembali pada Jinhwan yang mengatakan jika Luhan itu cantik, tanpa Luhan tau mataku menatapnya lekat, tanpa ia tau jantungku agak berdetak dengan aneh tapi aku tak tau mengapa.

Entah apa yang Luhan bicarakan tapi aku hanya menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak' atau 'mungkin'.

Seketika kesadaranku kembali dan memperbaiki suaraku yang serak, memutuskan tidak melihat Luhan lagi.

"Kau menikmati apa yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanyaku entah untuk apa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku bertanya dan Luhan memberi jawaban dengan pertanyaan, great! Aku menatapnya jengah dengan membuang nafasku karena sedikit kesal.

"Kau berciuman dengan namja yang baru kau kenal, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Mata Luhan membola karena pertanyaanku lagi. "Ya! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Serunya protes dan aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujarku menatapnya lurus dan tersenyum sedikit. Benar-benar memperhatikannya yang membuang nafasnya sedikit berat, mungkin..

"Baiklah..aku rasa Jackson lumayan, kalau kau?"

Haah~dia bertanya kembali. Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Molla~ menurutku Jinhwan biasa saja."

Luhan tersenyum manis kearahku, kurasa sangat manis. "Dia manis, cocok denganmu~"

Aku memalingkan wajahku agar tak memandang Luhan. "Tapi dia bilang kau lebih manis~" bisikku asal, semoga Luhan tak mendengar. I wish.

"Mwo?!" Tiba-tiba Luhan memekik seakan bertanya 'apa yang kau katakan' dan itu membuatku kelabakan. Semoga Luhan tidak mendengar, atau aku bisa mati dibunuh olehnya karena kalimat neraka tadi.

"Lupakan~" ujarku sambil terkekeh, aish cangung sekali tapi untungnya aku bisa cepat mengatakan akan mandi dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam menatapku masuk ke kamar mandi.

I

I

Aku tidak tau kenapa hal yang aku benci serasa menjadi menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Kata sementara yang aku utarakan pada Luhan seakan hilang begitu saja.

Mungkin inilah maksud dari kata pepatah 'benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta' yang selalu di bilang sahabatku Jongin yang dulunya pernah dibenci oleh pacarnya.

Seperti sekarang aku punya teman yang berpengalaman dalam dunia warna-warni dan yang tak habis pikir, aku bertemu dengan adik kelas di jurusan yang sama, Jaehyun.

Aku rasanya ingin tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana saat kami bertemu pandang dan mencoba lari bersembunyi agar tak terlihat dan yang membuat kami akhirnya jujur adalah karena Jinhwan yang tepatnya selalu menempel padaku berteman baik dengan kekasih Jaehyun.

Mau tak mau Jaehyun pun terpaksa keluar dari persembunyiannya karena kekasihnya yang bernama Taeyong memanggilnya.

Kekehan canggung pun meluncur dari bibir Jae yang berikutnya memanggilku —

"Sunbae~"

Seperti saat ini dan panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku tentang pertemuan kami waktu itu. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ne?" Jawabku.

"Apa tidak apa jika tidak memberi tau Luhan sunbae jika aku sering kemari?"

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, karena dia tidak mengenalmu." Jawabku sambil terus melihat Luhan dari jauh yang duduk dengan Jackson, tentu saja.

"Apa kau membiarkannya mendekati namja lain? Yang aku tahu Jackson adalah playboy di club ini."

Aku menghela nafas dan itu telah terjadi beberapa kali pada hari ini. "Bukan porsiku untuk melarangnya walaupun itu seorang playboy dan aku rasa Luhan lebih pintar dan kuat. Hei dia ssang namja." Balasku lagi sambil menarik nafas menyesap ujung batang rokok milikku.

"Ssang namja yang cantik dan kau tak tau saja kalau Taeyong, kekasihku dulu juga pernah dibuat memujanya seperti Tuhan..aigoo~"

Aku terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Jae adik kelasku yang tampan lalu menepuk pundaknya menenangkannya walaupun entah kenapa aku merasa harus aku yang ditenangkan saat Jackson memangut bibir Luhan lebih dalam. Buat apa coba? Molla.

I

I

"Kau tinggal satu atap dengan Luhan?"

Suara seseorang membuatku terkesirap dan menatapnya kebingungan.

Dia Jackson,

Teman kencan Luhan, yang mencium Luhan, dan yang selalu memandang tak suka kepadaku. Mau apa orang ini!

"Ne?" Jawabku sambil mengerutkan dahiku tak suka.

Dia tersenyum seperti melecehkan lalu duduk dengan santai di sofa seakan-akan itu adalah sofa yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

Aku memandangnya tak perduli dan ia membuang nafasnya jengah.

"Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?"

Aku menaikkan satu alis karena merasa heran mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kami bersahabat dari JHS, sampai sekarang. Wae?" Jawabku cepat lalu berusaha tersenyum kecut dan menyesap batang rokok milikku.

"Aku akan menjadikan Luhan milikku dan tentu saja aku harus tau dengan siapa Luhan tinggal."

Sombong sekali orang ini, apa dia tidak tau jika Luhan mempunyai Xiao Tong. Dasar tolol!

Aku mengedikkan bahuku tak perduli, "terserah kau saja, man! Am I care?" Jawabku sinis dan sedikit memberi senyum padanya sampai dia meninggalkanku sendirian dengan masih tersenyum lalu menyesap rokokku yang jelas terlihat hampir patah, ah~ aku mengerang kesal. Memangnya dia siapa? Superman?

Aku pulang agak larut diantar Jinhwan ke flat dan Luhan mungkin sudah pulang lebih dulu karena aku melihat lampu sudah hidup dari jendela.

Setelah menekan angka dan pintu flat terbuka aku masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa, Luhan memang sudah di flat dan aku hanya melihatnya berdiri menatap jendela luar seakan menikmati pemandangan malam atau dia sedang mengingat jackson? Entahlah, sampai aku tersadar matanya menatapku dan gerakan alisnya yang naik dengan wajah yang sedikit mengayun keatas seakan bertanya 'apa' membuatku mengecilkan kelopak mataku menatapnya serius.

"Kau mencintai si sonson itu?"

Aku melihat mata Luhan membesar seakan terkejut.

"Ne?!"

Aku menatapnya jengah. "Kau mendengar dengan baik Luhan-ah." Ujarku sambil bersedekap.

Seakan tak perduli Luhan mengangkat setengah kedua tangannya, pura-pura tak mengerti, kurasa.

"Jackson maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk, Luhan menjawab "Tidak-lah~ aku mencintai Xiao-err'ku!"

Dan aku mengucapkan syukur mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

Saat aku menoleh ketempat lain sedikit melamun, Luhan duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya~ mwoya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Aku menoleh lalu menggeleng, "tidak penting, hanya saja ..nada bicaranya seakan-akan menegaskan dirimu adalah miliknya tanpa tau kau mempunyai kekasih."

Aku melihat Luhan terdiam menatap lurus kedepan.

"Yah~ aku memang tidak ingin dia tau, tapi ..aku bukan miliknya."

Aku melihat Luhan mengambil air dingin dan meminumnya. "Satu hal yang tak habis kupikirkan."

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan saat menoleh padaku menghentikan acara minumnya.

Aku membuang nafasku sesak. "Jinan ..juga mewanti-wanti aku agar tidak terlalu dekat denganmu." Ujarku menatap mata Luhan yang kini memicing seakan kesal.

"Mwo?! Apa mereka sudah gila?! Siapa lagi itu Jinan?" Pekik Luhan kesal lalu bertanya.

"Itu nama panggilan Jinhwan. Aku rasa kita harus menjauhi mereka."

"Ooo.. Tapi.. Bagaimana?"

Luhan bertanya dan aku berpikir, lalu hanya menjawab "molla."

Tapi saat itu juga aku teringat dengan apa yang mereka berdua benci, yaitu kedekatan kami.

"aku tahu!" Aku menatap Luhan dan tersenyum melihat Luhan masih menunggu dengan bingung dan menjelaskan apa yang harusnya kami berdua lakukan.

Awalnya Luhan mengolok dan aku menendangnya kesal tapi aku tau, kami akan melakukan sandiwara besar besok.

I

I

"Aku tidak bicara padamu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban Luhan."

Setidaknya aku menyadari Jackson bukan hanya benci padaku, tapi dia meremehkan aku. Tahan Sehun, kau bisa.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku kesal.

"Aku... Aku me—"

Kenapa Luhan harus takut dengan Jackson yang tentunya bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Cukup buktikan jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih!"

Haaah..ini kenapa aku benci wanita dan namja mungil ini kelakuannya persis seperti wanita, fuck. "Jinan~ aku sudah bilang dan aku minta maaf, tapi Luhan adalah kekasihku."

Setidaknya aku harus terlihat tulus dan sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Buktikan kalau memang kalian sepasang kekasih, apa susahnya Sehunie?"

Arghh! Aku benci panggilan sok manja seperti itu dan yang lebih membuatku makin malu adalah Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan senyuman menjijikkan miliknya.. Aishh~ aku hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungku untuk menyembunyikan rasa aneh tadi.

"Dengar, Sehunie~ coba buktikan! Waktu yang lalu kau bilang masih sendiri dan Luhan adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Setiap aku bertanya lagi dan lagi hasilnya tetap sama. Aku awalnya tak percaya tapi kau meyakinkan hatiku. Lalu hari ini! Hari ini kau—"

Argh~ benar-benar Jinan titisan yeoj— ow my God! What the..

Fuck!

Ige mwoya?!

Tuhan.. Apa ini.. L-Luhan.. Kisseu.. Hahh..

Ya Tuhan~ Luhan menciumku dan aku..

Aku..

Aku ingin menendang bokongnya. Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Dan wajahku tidak memerah. Aku tidak bohong.

Oh ya Tuhan, jantungku.. Jantungku.. Sial.. Jantungku tak mau berdetak dengan tenang.

Aku seperti hilang akal. Seperti bertanya-tanya. Aku siapa? Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan di kepalaku hanya terngiang bagaimana Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

Rasanya lebih lembut dan aku—

"Hey, Sehun-ah ... hellooooo~ are you on earth?"

Aku tersadar karena lambaian jemari Luhan di wajahku juga suaranya. Aku mencoba bernafas dengan baik.

"Aa.." Tuhan! Suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

"Sehun-ah, ahh~ mian. Aku terpaksa menciummu agar mereka tidak memojokkan kita terus. Mianhae..."

Ah iya.. Dimengerti, sangat dimengerti. Luhan hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kami berdua memang adalah sepasang kekasih dan itu ideku sendiri. Semoga aku tidak termakan ideku sendiri.

I

I

"BBRRR~ARRGH! CHUPTAAA!!" Fu*k! Fu*k! Ow fu*k!

Bagaimana bisa barang bodoh ini bangun hanya karena bibir Luhan? Kenapa bisa? Dan kenapa harus Luhan ya Tuhaaan~

Aku harus mandi air dingin biar kepalaku bersih tanpa mengingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir Luhan. Bagaimana tekstur bibir itu terasa sangat indah dan matanya?! Oh fu*k.. Aku mohon Tuhan~ jangan Luhan! Jangan!

Hahh~Seharusnya kami tidak bertatapan saat Luhan menciumku tadi, yeah seharusnya aku yang menutup mataku!

Pandanganku kembali pada milikku yang kini sudah menciut atau apa lah persamaannya.

Mungkin tadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol milikku agar tak terbangun.

Tapi mau bilang bagaimana juga, barang sialan ini seperti punya roh sendiri sampai terbangun dan itu karena sahabatku sendiri.

Ah~ sudah cukup mengumpat, aku harus keluar dengan cepat atau mati kedinginan. Buang pandanganmu, jangan melihat Luhan dan cepat pakai baju lalu makan. Makan? Yeah kami lapar lagi.

I

I

I

Ya Tuhan, Luhan kembali menciumku. Demi apa? Demi menutupi kebohongan yang kami lakukan, control your self Sehun! I warn you, oh shit.

Apa aku harus minta maaf pada Luhan? Aku yakin paha sebelah kanan miliknya sudah merah karena aku menekannya dengan keras.

Ia melepas pangutan yang ia buat sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dan ingin menciumnya dengan benar.

Oh~ "Lu Han" ..aku ingin menciummu lagi.

"Hey~"

Sial! Apa yang Luhan lihat di wajahku? Tapi ia memberi jarak walau sedikit agar menjauh dari wajahku dan sialnya aku kembali menatapnya dan bibir kami hampir bersentuhan.

Aku berusaha menahannya. Aku harus bisa.

"N-ne?"

Luhan yang gugup sangat imut sekali dan aku baru menyadarinya.

"Mereka sudah pergi." bisikku sengaja sedikit menghembuskan nafasku pada bibirnya hanya ingin tau reaksinya. Hanya ingin tau reaksinya? Yah hanya ingin tau, atau ..ah entahlah karena aku tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi. Yang aku tau saat ini bahwa aku sudah membuat Luhan sakit dengan jemariku yang menekan juga meremas pahanya.

"Oh ..i-iya!"

Suara Luhan sedikit memekik. Apa boleh aku mempersepsikan jika Luhan juga terlihat gugup seperti apa yang terjadi padaku.

Oh ..dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan aku tak bisa dengan seenaknya memprediksi apapun isi hatinya. Pikiranku terus berkecamuk sampai tak menyadari sudah berapa lama aku menatap Luhan seperti ini.. Argh.. paboo!

"Sehun ..aku ..m-maaf~"

"Gwaenchana.." Aku baru sadar jika suara Luhan terdengar sangat lembut saat ini, aku ingin tersenyum padanya tapi ..haah! Kenapa namja sialan itu masih saja menginginkan Luhan. Sial! Dia pikir dia bisa mengambil Luhan dariku ..eh dari Xiao Tong maksudku. "Lagi pula kita memang harus membiasakan melakukan itu jika 'dia' masih ingin menaklukanmu." Ucapku lagi sambil menunjuk namja sialan itu dengan kerlingan mataku.

"Lulu~"

Wow~ manis sekali, tapi coba kalau kau sahabatnya Luhan. Dipanggil seperti itu, kau bisa tinggal nama lihat saja, matanya terlihat kesal.

"Ne?"

"Kita harus bicara ..hanya berdua."

Hah~ mau apa lagi dia? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan bersamanya. Tanpa sadar aku menautkan jemariku pada jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, aku tak perduli walau tatapannya kesal melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

Entah kenapa aku kesal melihat Luhan yang kebingungan. Apa hebatnya seorang Jackson? "Luhan kekasihku, kau bisa bicara disini. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Aku juga bisa menggertak, bukan dia saja yang bisa.

"Luhan~ aku mohon."

Tch~ meminta belas kasih, laki-laki cengeng! Tidak Luhan jangan terpengaruh, aku mohon. Jangan Luhan! Jangan lepaskan tanganmu. Hajima! Hahh~ f*ck!

Aku hanya bisa menatap Luhan seperti meminta pengertian-ku. Aku bisa apa? Luhan bukan milikku.

"Aaish~ ssipal!" Umpatku kesal sambil menghidupkan rokok lalu menyesapnya dan membuang dengan mood yang sama -kesal-

"Mengumpat itu tidak baik sunbae~"

Aku menoleh kekanan dan ada Jaehyun dan kekasihnya.

"Hey, aku kan sudah bilang ..panggil aku hyung saja."

"Abaikan dia, hyung. Keras kepala."

Itu Taeyong kekasih Jae, dan ia dapat cubitan dipipi karena cuitannya tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap mereka. Benar-benar cocok. Saat aku membakar ujung rokokku yang ke dua tiba-tiba Taeyong bertanya, "Hyung, kau sendirian? Lulu hyung dimana?"

Aku pun mengernyit dan sadar jika Luhan sudah terlalu lama jika hanya untuk berbincang sebentar dengan Jackson. Pandanganku tertuju pada jam tangan yang aku pakai, mungkin sudah empat puluh lima menit lamanya.

"..ung ..HYUNG!"

Suara Taeyong kembali terdengar dan ia memekik lalu aku menatapnya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"A~ Lu-Luhan tadi pergi sebentar dengan Jackson, ada yang mau dibicarakan ..katanya."

"MWO?!"

Bukan hanya aku yang kaget, kekasihnya Jae juga berjengit saat Taeyong yang seperti terkejut saat aku mengatakan Luhan bersama Jackson, kenapa memangnya?

Aku melihat Taeyong yang berlari kearah Jinhwan dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan lalu ia pun dengan cepat berlari kembali kearahku.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai meninggalkan Lulu hyung bersama Jackson?"

Aku bingung harus jawab apa, saat Taeyong bertanya padaku?

"Tenang sayang, wae geurae?"

Aku ikut menunggu jawaban Taeyong saat Jaehyun bertanya karena dia juga tidak tau pastinya sama seperti aku.

"Kalian ini benar-benar! Jackson bisa memakan Lulu hyung jika kalian mau tau!"

"MWO!"

Aku terkejut mendengar Jay memekik membuat telingaku tambah sakit.

"Maldo andwae~ bagaimana bisa?" Ujarku terkekeh lalu menyesap kembali rokokku yang hampir habis.

"Hyung~ kau tidak tau bagaimana liciknya Jackson jika keinginannya tidak tercapai. Lebih baik sekarang kita mencari dimana mereka."

Aku dan Jae pun mengikuti Taeyong yang memasuki restaurant private area dalam club. Jujur saja, aku sedikit malu saat Taeyong dengan gamblangnya membuka pintu geser disetiap ruangan hanya untuk mencari Luhan. Dia hanya meninggalkan pintu terbuka begitu saja, mau tak mau aku dan Jae terpaksa menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pelanggan yang lain yang tentu saja banyak yang tidak terima.

Sudah enam pintu, ada beberapa yang kosong dan..

Voila~

Taeyong memekik "Chajatta! Hh~" Dengan nafas yang naik turun.

Mataku dan Jae terbelalak bukan karna Taeyong yang seperti orang sesak nafas, tapi ...kami melihat luhan yang tak berdaya saat Jackson membuat tubuhnya merunduk pada meja dan bagian bokong yang terlihat jelas karena Jackson telah menarik celana Luhan.

"F*ck!" Pekikku sambil berlari kearah Jackson dan tanpa sadar menarik kerah kemejanya dan memukul rahangnya dengan keras. Aku marah! Luhan sahabatku dan namja biadab itu mau melakukan hal kotor kepada sahabatku.

"Lulu hyung!" Taeyong memperbaiki celana Luhan dan Jae membantu memapahnya keluar. Aku melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan air matanya yang hampir mengalir.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga sahabatku.

Masih kesal, dan beberapa tendangan pun aku berikan pada bagian perut Jackson lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku keluar mengikuti Taeyong yang memapah Luhan dibantu oleh Jae dan keluar dari club.

"Hyung, ayo bantu aku." Ujar Taeyong yang terlihat sendiri. Perasaan tadi ada Jaehyun tapi kemana.

"Mana Jae?" Tanyaku sambil ikut bantu memapah Luhan.

"Lagi di basement ambil mobil, kami antar pulang ya hyung. Atau mau yang paling dekat, penginapan?"

Hotel? Buat apa?

"No ..No! Ke flat kami saja."

I

I

"Haaah~ panas Sehun ..panaasshh~"

Aku kasihan melihat Luhan yang menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kamarmu dimana hyung?" Tanya Jae dan pertanyaannya membuatku mengernyit.

"Kamarku? Andwae! Luhan punya kamar sendiri, disana." Aku menunjuk dimana pintu kamar Luhan, dan mencoba membawa Luhan kesana tapi Taeyong menahan langkahku dan Jae.

"Ya ampun hyung~ tega sekali kau! Luhan hyung diberi obat oleh namja gila itu dan kau harus membantunya, dasar kau kekasih yang ga punya hati!" Pekik Taeyong yang masih tidak tau bagaimana hubungan kami sebenarnya, karena yang ia tau dari Jinhwan jika aku dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Hanya Jae yang tau kebenarannya.

Akhirnya dari pada Taeyong makin ribut dan curiga lalu memberitahukan semua pada temannya lebih baik aku mengikuti apa maunya.

"Sa-sayang, sudah cukup. Kita pulang oke." Kalimat Jae membuatku terbelalak.

Apa pulang?! "Wohoow! Tunggu dulu. Kalian berniat meninggalkan ku dan Luhan? Aish jincha~" aku tak terima, apa lagi Luhan sekarang sudah menarik-narik kemejanya dan kancingnya sudah terlepas beberapa.

"Hyung! Kau—"

"Taeyong-ah~ geuman eoh ..tunggu aku dimobil dan biarkan aku bicara dengan Sehun sunbae."

Aku menatap keduanya, saat Jae menyuruh kekasihnya menunggunya di mobil, Jae melangkah mendekatiku.

"Sunbae~ mau tidak mau kau harus membantu Luhan sunbae. Atau kau bisa menghubungi kekasihnya dan katakan saja Luhan sunbae salah ambil minuman milik orang lain."

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. "Argh! Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh seorang gadis baik-baik keluar rumah jam segini? Apa kau gila?"

Jae memegang kedua pundakku dan aku semakin bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menolongnya sunbae, banyak cara dan kau pasti bisa. Maaf sunbae, aku harus mengantar Taeyong pulang."

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, meng-iya-kan dan hanya menatap kearah pintu yang tertutup.

Kini aku hanya berdua dengan—

"Akhh~ panaaashh~"

Luhan.

Aku melangkah kearah kamarku dan dari pintu aku melihat Luhan yang bergerak abstrak dan tak tentu arah, seperti lintah yang di tabur garam.

"Arghh!" Aku menarik rambutku lalu mengusap wajahku frustasi karena tak tau harus bagaimana.

Mata Luhan terlihat sayu dan terus saja mendesah meminta tolong. Apa aku menghubungi Xiao Tong saja? Tapi~

Akhirnya aku mendekati Luhan yang kini memegang daerah private miliknya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggesekkan miliknya di bantal. Tuhan, aku bisa gila.

Ia meringkuk dan aku melihat tangannya masih menyentuh selangkangannya dan suaranya ya Tuhan, membuatku semakin gila.

"Sehunhh~ Sehun jebalhh—"

Aku melihatnya memohon dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Menciumnya?

"Luhan andwae!" Aku memekik karena terkejut melihat Luhan membuka celana juga trunks-nya lalu aku mendekat kearahnya untuk mencoba menaikkan trunks miliknya kembali.

"Panass ..ahh~"

Seketika nafasku tercekat, tak mampu berkata dan mungkin saat ini wajahku memerah melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Ia menarik jemariku dan menuntun untuk menyentuh miliknya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh penis yang bukan milikku. Tuhan maafkan aku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup mata. Bohong jika aku tidak tergoda.

Luhan benar-benar menggodaku dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mencoba memainkan milik Luhan sebagaimana aku menyentuh milikku.

Saat Luhan telentang aku pun tak membuang kesempatan, dan yang aku lakukan adalah menciumnya dan tentu saja Luhan membalas. Semoga apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak membuat Luhan membenciku.

Erangan dan desahan Luhan membuatku makin memasukkan lidahku dan menyesap lidahnya lebih kuat.

Bagaimana dengan jemariku? Aku terus mengocok dan melakukan gerakan naik turun pada milik Luhan.

Kenapa aku seperti menyentuh kulit bayi dan mengapa milik Luhan sangat terasa lebih lembut.

Tuhan sekali lagi maafkan aku.

"Sehun akhh.. Tolong—"

Aku menggigit bibirku saat aku melepaskan pangutan pada Luhan, karena saat ini Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan sambil memohon. Dan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat kaki Luhan menyentuh milikku yang ternyata juga sudah keras dan aku baru menyadari, celanaku sedikit sempit pada bagian private.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa aku masuki saja Luhan? Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa! Kami berdua baru dalam hal ini.

Lagi pula bagaimana aku memasuki Luhan tanpa persetujuannya?

Tapi.. Aku teringat kembali adegan yang pernah aku dan Luhan tonton saat itu, yah benar—lebih baik seperti itu.

"Oh f*ck~" aku mengumpat saat mengeluarkan penisku yang mengeras dan tentu saja terlihat sedikit basah pada ujung kepala. Awalnya aku mencoba kembali berpikir keras untuk melakukannya selain itu, tapi Luhan kembali mengerang dan tanpa aba-aba aku membuka kedua kaki Luhan dan menyatukan milik kami ..dan ohh~ nikmat sekali walau terasa sedikit sakit karena mungkin aku menggeseknya terlalu kuat. Tak ada lubricant tapi mataku menatap botol kecil yang biasa aku pakai jika lengan bagian siku milikku terasa kering.

"Olive oil?" Aku mengambil botol itu dan menumpahkannya agak banyak lalu kembali menyatukan penis kami dan aku menggenggam milikku juga miliknya lalu menggerakkan pinggulku yang.. "Ouhh~ f*ck.."

Aku tak tahan, aku mengumpat dan ikut mendesahkan rasa nikmat.

"Sehun ..Sehun ahh ..Sehun."

Shit! Luhan sialan! Hentikan! Jangan panggil namaku seakan kita sedang bercinta! Oh Tuhan, tolong aku~ jebal.

"Luhan ahh ..Luhan mmhh~" mulut biadab! Kenapa kau membalas memanggil nama sahabatmu. Sungguh ini membuatku frustasi tapi ini sangat nikmat saat penis kami menyatu seperti ini.

Aku tak perduli lagi, aku terus menggerakkan milik kami berdua di genggamanku, mengerang nikmat dengan tarian yang sialnya erotis terus menerus sampai..

"Sehuuun~"

"Rrghhh!"

Aku dan Luhan mencapai apa yang kami inginkan!

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

I

CURHAT DIQIT . . .

Menjadi Author or Writer itu gampang2 susah. Gampangnya tu kita mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam otak kita, apapun itu. Ga perduli garing ato yah~ ga nyambung.

Tapi setidaknya ada ide walau terkadang itu terjadi di tempat-tempat tak terduga. _

Susahnya itu memilih dan memilah mana paragraf yang benar-benar momen pas utk main cast yang kita pilih.

Mungkin ada yang bilang 'ahh elu koneng serius amaaat'.

Tapi emang bener2 harus mutar otak menempatkan mana bagian yang oke dan bagian yang harus dibuang, agar pembaca mengerti jalan cerita dan alur yang di ciptakan si author walaupun base from true story sekalipun.

And then, kejadian diatas itu terjadi pada sayaaahhh huaaaaaa.. :'(

Dan aye mo'on ma'ap yak?!?! Kelamaan update. Bukan lupa atau apa.

Tapi curhat diatas itu terjadi padaku.

Tapi walau yang baca hanya 1 ato 2 orang setidaknya aku mencoba yang terbaik disela-sela kehidupan nyata-ku. Beraaaaat euy~

Tapi jika masih ada yang terus mengikuti ceritanya, aku sangat bersyukur dengan sepenuh hati... Ahhaaaayyy...

Jangan kapok2 ya menunggu kisah hunhan-ku.

Dan kamu.. Iyaaaa kamu.. Kamu yang menyebutkan nama author terkaporitku, yang paling aku cintai, yg sedang menghilang entah kemana, dan kamu benar, itu memang dia :'( (aku do'akan semoga engkau kembali authorku tercinta..)

Daaaan para reader yang menunggu, aku cuma bisa bilaaang..

Pogiii hajimaaaa..

Tetaplah menunggunya datang, sama seperti akyuuuu ;*

Yang suka baca karya ku, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa..

Saranghaeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND

I

I

Happy reading!

Luhan :

Perlahan mataku terbuka, kepalaku pusing dan sedikit terasa sakit.

Aku menatap langit-langit pada kamar yang berwarna abu-abu tua ..what? Abu-abu tua?

Aku coba membuka mataku lebih seksama dan menelusuri sekeliling kamar.

I.. Ini kamar Sehun, kenapa aku tidur disi—

"Hmmp!" Nafasku tercekat dan dengan cepat menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan saat melihat Sehun yang tertidur disebelah kanan dengan resleting celana yang terbuka ..ughh~ bau apa ini ..amis seperti sp*rma..

"Mwo! Jeongja!!" pekikku saat melihat bercak sp*rma ditempat tidur.

Lalu aku menunduk dan melihat— "AAARGH!!"

"Mwo! Mwo! Mwoyaa!!" Sehun ikut terbangun. Pekikanku mungkin membangunkan Sehun yang sedang tertidur lelap, fuck! Apa dia memperkosaku?!! Dadaku naik turun menatapnya kesal, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya.

SEHUN SIALAN!!

BUAGH!

"Aghh! Apa~ YA! KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU? PANTATKU SAKIT!"

Oh bagus sekali, seharusnya aku yang marah. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, EOH!!"

Aku menatap tajam pada Sehun yang mengusap pantatnya lalu ia melihatku dengan kesal.

"Apa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aish!"

Sial! Sehun melangkah menjauh menggapai gagang pintu dan aku dengan cepat melempar bantal padanya.

BUG!

Sasaran empuk dan aku bisa lihat wajah Sehun yang marah kearahku. Aku tidak takut, dan aku butuh penjelasan.

Aku tau Sehun menahan marah karena rahangnya mengeras.

"Katakan Sehun! KATAKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU EOOOH!!" Pekikku kesal dan tak kutahan lagi.

"APAA!! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU?!"

Sehun membalas berteriak juga padaku dengan suaranya yang paling keras.

Aku menarik kerah bajunya. "Lihat keadaanku Sehun! Kemejaku kancingnya lepas dan aku tidak memakai celana."

Aku melihat Sehun membuang tatapannya kearah lain dan aku makin yakin, jika Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku.

"..dan lihat keadaanmu! Kusut dengan celana terbuka ..ba-bau sperma ..da-dan a-aku.." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku.

Peganganku terlepas dari kerah pakaian Sehun dan lututku terasa lemas.

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir, aku terduduk lemas pada lantai, menundukkan wajahku dan menutupi milikku dengan ujung kemeja.

Aku terisak dan aku tak perduli kalau aku menangis dan Sehun melihat kelemahanku. Aku hanya ingin penjelasan tapi sebenarnya aku tak sanggup saat melihat keadaanku dan Sehun.

Saat Sehun keluar kamar, isakanku makin keras, aku tak perduli dianggap cengeng dan aku berpikir mungkin sampai disini saja persahabatan kami dan ini semua karena Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak baik padaku.

Tapi ..beberapa menit kemudian Sehun masuk kembali. Ia melangkah kearahku dan meletakkan nampan berisi dua mug teh hijau hangat dan beberapa biskuit diatas piring kecil.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan minum ini dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semua."

Aku menengadah, menatapnya. Sehun memberikan aku boxer milikku, aku beranjak sedikit menjauh dan memakai boxer tersebut sambil menghapus air mataku.

Sehun tidak memandangku, tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah saat aku mencoba memakai boxer tadi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk kembali untuk menyeruput teh panas buatan Sehun dan menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan semua, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sehun membuka suara dan aku menunggu tapi tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Aku melirik sedikit padanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak~" jawabku pelan, karena yang aku ingat Jackson mengajakku untuk minum-minum sebentar dan tiba-tiba aku kepanasan ..karena..

Aku sedikit berjengit dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh milikku saat Sehun tersenyum seakan mengerti jika aku ingat sedikit.

"Sudah ingat sedikit?" Tanya Sehun dan aku mengangguk walau tak yakin. "Jackson memberimu minuman yang mungkin sudah ia bubuhi obat perangsang dan kau berada di bawah pengaruh obat malam tadi."

Aku menutup mataku, dan dalam hati aku mengumpati diriku sendiri yang begitu bodohnya bisa terkena tipu daya Jackson.

"Kemejamu ..itu kau sendiri yang menariknya sampai kancingnya terlepas." Kini ucapan Sehun yang membuat wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Kau bergerak kepanasan seperti 'jangeo'."

Sial! Sehun mengataiku seperti 'belut' f*ck.

"Kau bisa tanya semua pada Jae dan Tae, mereka berdua yang mengantar kita tadi malam." Lanjut Sehun dan aku berpikir tak akan bertanya pada mereka, itu hal yang memalukan.

"Dan karena aku begitu, lalu kau memperko.." Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku dan aku mengerutkan dahi, benci dengan keadaanku.

"Hei! Aku ingin tanya." Sehun menatapku tajam. "Apa bagian belakangmu terasa sakit?"

Aishh jincha! Aku rasanya ingin memukul wajahnya. Tentu saja belakangku pasti sak— lamunanku terhenti dan aku menatap Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tau jawabannya, karena aku memang tidak melakukannya."

Sehun benar, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Bokong milikku tidak terasa sakit.

"Sse ..Sehun aku.." Telapak tangan Sehun berada di depanku menyuruhku diam.

"Dengarkan aku dulu.." Aku menatap Sehun menyeruput teh miliknya. "Aku bingung tadi malam harus bagaimana, yang Tae tau kita ada dalam hubungan romantis. Apa menurutmu aku harus memanggil Xiao Tong tadi malam, sedang saat itu sudah tengah malam dan apakah baik aku memanggil kekasihmu?"

Aku menunduk saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku memang membantumu untuk ..yah kau tau apa itu. Tapi Luhan, aku tidak memasukimu, aku bersumpah demi apapun Aku. Tidak. Memasuki. Lubangmu!" Seru Sehun sambil memperlihatkan kedua jari tengah juga telunjuk miliknya dan bersumpah.

"Ja-jadi apa yang ..ka-kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Umm ..fe-fetting, i guess."

Sehun membuang pandangannya ketempat lain dan aku hanya makin menundukkan wajahku karena malu.

"Sse ..setidaknya, aku tidak memasukimu." Lanjutnya tanpa menatapku, karena aku sedikit melirik padanya. Telinganya merah dan aku makin tidak tau harus bagaimana memperlihatkan wajahku.

"A-aku sudah coba me ..mengocoknya berkali-kali tapi kau menginginkan yang lebih, jadi a-aku terpak—"

"Sudah Sehun, jangan dilanjutkan ..gwaenchana~ aku mengerti." Potongku tidak ingin mendengar lagi, sungguh ini hal yang memalukan dan aku harus minta maaf pada Sehun.

"Sehun~" panggilku dan ia menatap wajahku canggung lalu membuang lagi pandangannya.

"Ne~" jawabnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum walau ia tak mau melihatku. "Mianhae ..mianhatta~" ujarku meminta maaf dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku akan ke kamarku, kita a-ada kelas kan, hari ini?"

Aku beranjak dan Sehun hanya kembali mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku mandi dan kita bisa pergi bareng ke kampus." Ucap Sehun masih tidak mau memandangku. Mungkin Sehun masih marah dan tidak mau menatapku.

Wajar ..salahku yang menuduhnya sembarangan tanpa bukti.

Aku pun keluar membiarkan Sehun mandi lebih dulu.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya rapat. Aku rebahkan tubuhku telentang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Kututup mataku, membayangkan andai saja aku tidak berurusan dengan Jackson.

Hahh~ bagaimana aku menatap Sehun? Kalau hanya mencium ..semua orang juga bisa, tapi ini kami melakukan hal yang.. "..arghh." Aku mengerang sambil menghentak kesal tubuhku pada tempat tidur.

Tunggu saja, jika aku melihat Jackson akan aku pukul dia sampai menangis. F*ck!

I

I

Aku meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk menandatangani absen, jujur aku tidak fokus dan aku harus menjaga jarak untuk sementara dari Sehun.

Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan san—

"Xiao gege! Disini kau rupanya."

Aku menoleh kebelakang ..ah kekasihku xiao'err melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leherku lalu mencium pipiku.

"Kau mencariku, Xiao'err?"

"Ne! Tepatnya Irine, aku dan Sehun."

Sehun?! Ahh ..andwaeee~

Aku ini lagi menghindarinya, kenapa kekasihku ini membawanya!!

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan Sehun hanya menepuk pundakku dua kali lalu duduk disebelahku dan sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa memandangku, semoga Xiao'err tidak curiga.

"Kau sudah makan?" Bisik Sehun dan aku menatapnya kebingungan tapi Sehun tidak mengulang, ia hanya tersenyum.

Dan senyumannya itu ..terlihat aneh.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu Sehun tersenyum seperti salah tingkah ..atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku melihat Xiao'err asik bercengkrama dengan Irine, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Mataku menatap lurus kedepan, aku tau Sehun sedang memandangku dan sungguh pundakku seakan terasa kaku.

Aku pun tak mampu jika tidak memandangnya. 'Mwo?' Bisikku tanpa suara dan ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba Sehun beranjak membuat kekasihku dan sahabatnya sedikit berjengit begitu juga aku.

Matanya menatapku tajam.

"Aku lapar!"

Serunya padaku lalu menatap kedua yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kalian mau ikut?"

Ujarnya lagi tapi sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

Kekasihku menggeleng tak ingin ikut.

"Luhan ge, sepertinya juga lapar. Aku dan Irine akan menunggu kalian disini. Oke!" Serunya.

Aku melihat Sehun tersenyum dan kedua matanya seperti bulan sabit, lalu ia hanya menjawab. "Oke!" dan menarikku mengikutinya kearah kantin.

I

I

"Kau menghindariku?"

Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, aku hampir tersedak minumanku karena pertanyaannya.

"Ani~" bantahku tanpa menatap wajahnya lalu menyuap pasta mengalihkan keadaanku yang canggung. Entah Sehun menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Yes, you are!" Serunya sambil menunjukkan garpunya padaku.

Aku menatapnya kesal lalu memukul garpu miliknya dengan garpu milikku. "No, I am not!" Pekikku tak suka.

"Hh~Indeed ..you avoiding me!"

Apa begitu terlihat jelas? "Hell~ No!"

"Okay! Kalau begitu tatap aku jika kau tidak menghindariku."

Aku menghela nafasku kesal lalu melirik padanya dan akhirnya menatap matanya. Kami saling pandang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mata Sehun seakan menyelam kedalam mataku dan aku detik ini melihat dengan jelas mata teduh miliknya.

Seakan aku ingin berada di dalam—ahh~ Sehun menunduk dan aku dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku melirik sedikit dan apa yang aku lihat sulit aku percaya. Wajah Sehun memerah ..dan aku rasa, aku juga.

"A-aku ke toilet s-sebentar."

Aaaargh! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak karena suaraku yang terbata-bata. Sial!

Aku berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menatap Sehun. Masuk ke toilet pria dan aku mencuci mukaku. Ahh sial! Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa?

Aku memijit pangkal hidungku sedikit pusing karena mengingat kembali apa yang Sehun ceritakan tadi pagi dan niatku ingin menghindari Sehun terbukti gagal. Kini kami sedang makan siang berdua.

Aq mencuci wajahku dengan brutal, tak perduli cipratan air mengenai sebagian kerah kemeja putih milikku dan aku—

Klik!

Aku menoleh mendengar pintu toilet yang dibuka. Ahh sial!

"Kau terlalu lama, jadi aku menyusul."

Aku mengulum bibirku dan menunduk sedikit kesal dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, ia hanya menyandar sambil menyilang kedua lengan diperpotongan perutnya. "Kau pikir aku bocah, Sehunah?"

Ujarku lalu melihat kaca didepanku dan Sehun melangkah kearahku dan menghidupkan air di wastafel sebelah mencuci tangannya.

"Tenang Luhan."

Ujar Sehun sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya lalu menatapku melalui kaca didepannya.

"Aku hanya kuatir, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kau di toilet."

Aku membuang nafasku jengah. "Aku hanya ingin mencuci wajahku, apa tak boleh?" Kataku sedikit kesal tapi Sehun hanya menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, setelah kejadian 'itu' kau terlihat lebih sensitif dari biasanya Luhanie~"

Arghh! Aku benci Sehun memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Aku diam tak menjawab, tapi Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menongkak tangannya di pinggang sebelah kanan dan jemari sebelah kiri memijat dahinya lalu mengusap wajahnya. Aku tau ia membuang nafasnya seakan berat dan aku tetap diam.

"Mungkin lebih baik untuk sementara waktu aku menginap di flatnya Jongin."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia mengatakan itu, aku kan tidak mengusirnya dan flat yang kami tinggali itu kami bayar bersama-sama tiap bulannya. Kenapa dia harus pergi walau untuk sementara?

Oh bagus Luhan. Ini semua gara-gara kebodohanmu ..F*ck!

Saat aku ingin menahannya, Sehun menepuk dua kali pundakku lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan kebodohanku.

Bagus Luhan, terbukti kau memang benar-benar tolol!

Sehun sudah membantumu semampu yang ia bisa tapi kau malah membuatnya pergi darimu. Selamat~

Aku hanya bisa melepaskan Sehun begitu saja tanpa mengejarnya. Haahh~ seharusnya aku tak berlaku bajingan seperti tadi. Sial!

Aku pun keluar menuju meja tempat kami duduk tadi.

Diatas meja aku melihat selembar kecil memo dan ice coffe kesukaanku.

'Mungkin kau ingin sendiri untuk sementara, jaga dirimu :) '

Aku duduk dengan lemas saat melihat memo tersebut. Dengan sedikit rasa bersalah aku menyentuh ice coffe yang pastinya Sehun berikan, menyeruput sedikit dan membuang nafasku. Aku menyesal, sungguh.

Aku tak ingin Sehun pergi walau sebentar saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Semua salahku. Semua karena kebodohanku.

Aku melihat piring Sehun yang telah kosong.

Melihat pasta milikku yang hampir habis tapi aku tak ingin melanjutkan, aku terlanjur kenyang karena sudah melahap kebodohanku.

Aku pun memanggil waiter dan mengatakan ingin membayar, tapi..

"Maaf tuan, pesanan anda sudah dibayar tadi."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan pria tadi berlalu.

Aku tak ingin masuk hari ini, aku akan meminta izin dan mengatakan kurang sehat. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

I

I

Aku memasuki flat, aku melihat bagian rak sepatu bagian bawah yang kosong. Sehun telah membawa dua sepatu kets miliknya yang biasa ia pakai kekampus.

Aku menatap kecewa pada rak tersebut, Sehun pasti juga membawa sebagian pakaiannya.

Aku membuka sepatuku dan memakai sendal rumahan untuk mengambil air mineral dan ada memo di depan kulkas, aku pun menariknya dan membaca.

'Ada sup daging didalam kulkas, panaskan jika kau ingin makan dan aku rasa nasi sudah matang di rice cooker, manhi mogoh~'

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menyesali kelakuanku. Sehun sahabat yang baik, tapi aku memperlakukannya seperti orang lain.

"Hahh~ bagaimana aku bisa makan sendirian, sedang kita selalu makan bersama." Ujarku sambil menempelkan kembali memo dari Sehun pada pintu kulkas.

Membuka kulkas lalu mengambil air mineral dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. Aku merasa jahat saat ini, sangat jahat.

"Sehunah~ mianhae."

I

I

Aku mendengar alarm tapi bukan dari kamarku.

Tentu saja!

Suara alarm itu dari kamar Sehun dan entah bagaimana aku bisa tidur dikamar Sehun, ditempat Sehun. Tanpa sadar aku masuk kedalam kamar Sehun tadi malam. Bau Sehun sangat jelas di penciumanku. Wangi citrus bercampur musk dan kayu manis, itu wangi kesukaannya.

Dan itu aroma sebuah Parfume dariku saat ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu.

Dan dari hari dimana ia menyukai pemberianku ia tak pernah memakai perfume yang lain.

Aku..ah..sudah jam berapa ini? Aku harus kekampus.

Andai saja Sehun tidak pergi, aku pasti sudah sarapan enak. Keegoan yang aku miliki bisa menghancurkan persahabatan kami, andai saja hari itu aku tidak terlihat menghindar tentunya kami bisa memperbaiki dan kembali seperti dulu.

Oh.. Aku harus siap-siap dan pergi kekampus. Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun dan mengambil handuk pada gantungan.

I

I

Mata kuliah pertama aku tidak fokus, aku pergi kekampus dalam keadaan lapar.

Dan saat ini aku melangkah menuju kantin, sendirian.

Bukannya aku tidak ada teman, tadi Xiumin dan yang lain mengajakku makan diluar kampus karena Chen ingin mengenalkan pacar barunya, tapi aku ingin sendiri dan inilah aku yang sendirian berdiri di depan ajhumma yang sedang menuangkan nasi, daging tumis, dan sup sayuran juga memberiku sekotak susu vanila dan puding ekstra.

"..na Sehun?"

Aku memandang dua puding dan sekotak susu yang diberikan oleh—

"YA! LUHAN-AH!!"

Aku terperanjat dan menatap kedepan pada ajhumma yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Tapi aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"A-Ajhumma Jeon memanggilku?" Tanyaku padanya, karena hanya dia yang menatapku tajam.

"Kau lagi cek-cok sama Xiao?"

Aku menatap ajhumma bingung. "Ani~ kami baik-baik saja." Ujarku sambil memasukkan sedotan pada susu kotak.

"Atau kau lagi ribut sama Sehun?" Tepat sasaran dan aku hampir tersedak minumanku. "Pantas saja Sehun tadi bersama Jongin." Lanjut bibi Jeon dan aku terkejut.

"Ne?" Ujarku ingin tau sebenarnya.

"Tadi pagi Sehun bersama Jongin dan sarapan disini."

Aku hanya menatap bibi Jeon walaupun memang aku menunggu lanjutannya.

"Biasanya kalian selalu bersama."

"Apa dia juga makan siang disini, ajhumma?" Tanyaku ragu lalu pindah sedikit dari arah antrian dan tanpa perduli menyeruput sup juga melahap nasi bersama daging sambil berdiri.

"Siang ini aku belum melihatnya, dan aku rasa apa yang aku katakan benar. Kau dan Sehun sedang tidak akur kan?"

"Ahahaha, bibi~ tentu saja ti—"

"XIAO GEGEE~"

Aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku karena terkejut mendengar suara seorang yeoja. Tentu saja dia kekasihku.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Ia menggandeng Irine bersamanya.

"Haaa! Kau dan bibi sedang menggosipkan siapa? Ayo katakan?"

"Hei putriku!" Bibi sudah menganggap kekasihku seperti putrinya sendiri. "Kau ini jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak."

"Aigo~ eomma Jeon, tentu saja aku berkata benar. Jika kalian berdua saling berbicara dan Luhan ge berdiri sambil makan didekatmu tentu saja kalian membicarakan seseorang."

"Ahh~ majja! Ini pernah terjadi." Ujar Irine ikutan dan aku hanya terkekeh menatap mereka.

"Aigo..aigo~ dasar anak-anak ini, nanti kalian tak akan kuberikan susu strawberry."

"Eomma Andwae! Baiklah aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tapi jangan ganti susu kesukaanku..jebal~"

Aku tersenyum melihat aegyo kekasihku dan Irine, terlihat lucu sekali.

"Oh~ itu Jongin dan Sehun."

Tubuhku seketika kaku mendengar bibi Jeon menyebutkan nama Sehun. Aish~ apa yang harus aku lakukan, b-bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Sehun.

Aku belum siap.

"Hei~ kalian ini dimana-mana selalu mesra ya."

Aku menunduk saat ..apa? Kenapa suara Jongin? Aku menengadah dan menatap Jongin bingung, mungkin Jongin sadar dengan tatapanku padanya lalu ikut menatap sekeliling juga.

"Jika yang kau cari adalah Sehun, tadi dia terburu-buru pergi ke perpus. Katanya ada tugas yang belum ia siapkan."

Dahiku mengerut mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan, Sehun pergi mungkin karena melihatku. Apa Sehun menghindariku?

Tidak. Sehun tidak menghindariku tapi aku pelakunya, makanya Sehun mencoba menghindar agar aku tidak terlihat canggung didepannya.

Ahh~ aku jahat sekali ya Tuhan.

Makan siang hari ini aku duduk dengan Jongin, Irine juga kekasihku. Rasanya makan siangku benar-benar tidak membuatku lapar, padahal ini makanan yang aku suka.

Aku tidak bisa begini, aku harus mencari Sehun dan berbicara dengannya.

Aku harus bisa membuatnya kembali kesisiku ..eh maksudku dia harus kembali ke flat. Tidak mungkin aku membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan sendirian. Ya maksudku itu ..aku harus bicara dengan Sehun.

"Ya! Xiao gege~ kau mau kemana?"

Aku menatap kearah kekasihku dan tersenyum mencoba menyimpan rasa gelisah dalam hati. "Aa~ aku mau ke kantor kemahasiswaan sebentar, ada berkas yang ingin aku fotokopi."

"Oo~ kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti dikelas, ne gege sayang~"

"Uwuwuwuuu~ sayaaang." Ujar Irine dan Jongin bersamaan dan aku hanya mengusap surai hitam kekasihku yang terlihat malu-malu.

Ah~ aku mencintainya.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki kearah perpustakaan, menarik ranselku dengan benar dan sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Mencari Sehun dan meminta maaf.

I

I

Saat memasuki pintu perpustakaan aku sedikit agak ragu di awal tapi mau tak mau aku harus memperbaiki pertemanan kami berdua.

Haahh~ kau pasti bisa Luhan.

Lorong demi lorong rak buku bagian bisnis aku lalui, dan tempat duduk para siswa-i yang sedang membaca atau sedang mengerjakan tugas juga tak luput dari penglihatanku.

Sehun dimana ya~?

Aish ..apa benar yang Jongin bilang kalau Sehun memang berada di perpustakaan?

Aku sudah mengelilingi semua tempat tapi di—

"Luhan?!"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. "Kyungsoo?"

"Ne, ini aku. Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan, sama seperti sahabatmu itu. Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?"

Ujar Kyungsoo teman satu jurusan kami—aku dan Sehun—

Tapi aku mengernyit mendengar kalimatnya.

"Sahabatku?" Tanyaku tak mengerti dan dia menyipitkan matanya seperti terlihat sarkas juga bingung.

"Sehun masih sahabatmu kan Lu? Atau kalian sudah.."

"Aa! Ahaahahaha—ups! Mian."

Dengan bodohnya aku tertawa dan semua mata tertuju padaku termasuk Sehun yang menatapku heran.. Arghh! Sial!

Aku mengulum bibirku menunduk lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Atas pertanyaanmu tadi! Tentu saja aku masih sahabat Sehun." Seruku pelan hampir berbisik padanya, lalu aku melangkah melewati Kyungsoo dan berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang menatapku, heran ..mungkin.

"Sehun.." Ayo Luhan kau bisa. "Aku ..aku..ah~ apa kita bisa bicara, sebentar."

"Luhan, are you okay?"

Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Tentu saja aku okay!

"Y-yeah~ tapi aku ingin bicara sebentar, bisa?!" Tanyaku sedikit mendesak.

Sehun pun beranjak dan mengatakan,

"Okay!" Seru Sehun dan aku tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar dengan dia mengikutiku.

I

I

"Luhan!"

Sehun menahan lenganku dan aku pun menoleh padanya dan bertanya. "Wae?"

"Kita sudah jauh dari kampus, dan sebenarnya kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab lalu melihat sekeliling dan benar saja apa yang Sehun katakan. Kami sudah jauh dari kampus, ahh aku bodoh sekali.

Lalu aku melihat Sehun yang langsung melangkah ke halte terdekat dan duduk disana. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya memanggilku.

Aku pikir disini saja juga oke karena di halte belum terlalu ramai orang yang menunggu bus.

"Sehun ..aku.." Aku menatap Sehun yang masih menunggu, lalu aku menarik nafasku dan membuangnya pelan sambil menunduk. "Mian~" bisikku dan Sehun hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Lalu aku menengadah dan menatap Sehun yang memandangku dengan datar. Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

"K-kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanyaku ragu.

Aku melihat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya seperti tak suka. "Memaafkanmu?"

Ahh~ sudah kuduga, Sehun tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan aku yang sudah melaku—

"Memangnya kau salah apa Lu?"

Pikiranku terhenti dan kini aku yang menatapnya bingung dan ia tersenyum separo memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taringnya. Senyum yang selalu ada di wajahnya ketika kami hanya berdua.

"T-tapi bukannya aku sudah membuatmu keluar da—"

"Hey! Kau tidak mengusirku dan aku hanya memberimu waktu sendiri agar kita bisa menata kembali persahabatan kita, right?"

Aku tersenyum sumringah saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Tidak pendek, tidak juga panjang tapi mengena di hati dan Sehun benar-benar masih sahabatku.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke flat?"

Sehun terlihat sedang berpikir. "Emm ..mungkin minggu depan?"

Aku agak terkejut mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, mungkin tanpa aku bertanya Sehun mengerti kenapa aku terlihat menatapnya seperti bingung.

Ia hanya terkekeh sedikit lalu seperti biasa menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika ia akan serius.

"Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya."

Aku kecewa mendengarnya, entah kenapa aku ingin Sehun pulang hari ini juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Biasanya mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas jika ada waktu luang dan langsung pulang walau belum selesai.

Tapi ini, kenapa Sehun harus berada dirumahnya.

Haahh~ setidaknya aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan lalu mengatakan "Best from the best friend.." Sambil mengulurkan telapak tanganku.

Dan ia membalas menyambut dan bersalaman seperti biasa yang kami lakukan dengan erat dan "Forever.." Ujarnya lalu menepuk pundakku dengan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas.

Dan ..Sehun pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi, Sehun berjanji akan segera pulang jika tugasnya selesai.

Never mind, Sehun pasti pulang pikirku, sambil aku berbalik melangkah sedikit jauh dari halte dan aku rasa aku ingin pulang saja. Aku butuh tidur.

I

I

Sehun bilang minggu depan dan ini tersisa enam hari lagi. Sehun menepati kata-katanya dan aku ingin Sehun ada di flat kami.

Aku sendirian dan aku malas memasak. Aku rasa aku ingin cari makan diluar tapi langkahku terhenti karena melihat—

"Luhaaaaeeeeenn~"

Itu Baekhyun noona yang memanggil dan ia melambaikan tangannya memanggilku ..mau tidak mau aku harus kesana karena Baek-ie noona yeoja yang sangat mengerikan jika kita tidak mau mengikuti apa yang ia mau.

"Ne noona~ waeyo?"

"Ahh~ kenapa kau seperti zombie, Luhan sayang?"

Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, noona memanggilku begitu karena dia selalu mengatakan aku imut dan ingin anaknya mirip seperti diriku ..aishh jinca~

"Aku seperti zombie? Benarkah?" Ujarku bertanya padanya.

"Umm! Dan sepertinya kau belum makan, aku benarkan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan beli makanan disupermarket seberang, noona mau titip sesuatu?" Tanyaku padanya, tapi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik lenganku mengajak masuk ke toko kecil miliknya.

Aku bingung dan sedikit tersenyum menatapnya yang sedikit kepayahan berjalan karena ia sudah hamil tua dan tinggal menunggu hari saja kurasa.

Waktu aku diajak masuk ternyata mereka lagi tutup dan aku masih ditarik masuk kelorong juga menaiki beberapa tangga saja. Pintu pun dibuka dan aku melihat Chanyeol hyung sedang menata meja yang menurutku terbilang banyak makanan.

"Apa kalian mengadakan party?"

"Eo' Luhan ..lho~ mana Sehun, chagi?" Chanyeol hyung menyebut namaku lalu ia melihat sekeliling seperti sedang mencari.

"Aku tidak melihat Sehun dari tadi. Cuma ada Luhan dan dia mau beli makan siang katanya."

"Ahh~aku juga sudah beberapa hari ini tidak melihat Sehun, biasanya dia selalu singgah."

Aku hanya mendengar percakapan pasangan suami istri ini dan seketika pembicaraan mereka berhenti dan keduanya menatapku intens.

"M-mwo?" Tanyaku pelan pada keduanya.

"Ini sedikit aneh, tapi yang aku tau kalian selalu berdua, aku benar bukan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkukku. "Eumm ..Sehun sedang menginap dirumah Kyungsoo karena ada tugas dikampus yang harus mereka selesaikan berdua." Sahutku berusaha santai, tapi keduanya tetap menatapku sarkas.

Dan.. "Ooh~ ya sudah kalau begitu." Ujar Baekhyun noona tak terduga, aku pikir mereka tau kami dalam masalah.

"Oke ..selesai!" Sahut Chanyeol hyung. "Sebenarnya ini adalah party untuk istriku tersayang Baekhyunnie~ yang akan makan-makanan pedas." Lanjutnya dan aku hanya menatap mereka berdua sambil membantu menata piring, mangkuk, dan lainnya.

"Woaah~ kau sudah merasakan sakit ya noona?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Umm ..hanya kontraksi palsu, tapi yaah~ siap-siap saja lah dan siapkan tenaga. Seperti ini, nah ayo dicoba Luhanie~ daging ini sangat enak." Jawabnya dan aku pun kagum dengan ketegaran ibu muda ini.

"Sebenarnya aku pun ingin membicarakan hal penting padamu Lu~" Chanyeol hyung terlihat serius dan aku pun menghentikan kunyahanku.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanyaku padanya dan aku melihatnya berdehem.

"Mmm..sebenarnya berat bagi kami yang hanya berdua di Seoul, kakakku mungkin nanti setelah Baekie lahiran baru bisa datang. Sedang orang tua kami sudah sangat tua begitu juga Baekhyun yang anak tunggal." Aku mengangguk menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Begini ..apakah pacarmu, kau dan juga Sehun bisa membantu kami walau hanya menemani?" Ujar Chanyeol hyung diikuti Baekhyun noona yang mengangguk antusias.

Aku pun tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja hyung, kenapa tidak. Nanti aku hubungi kekasih ku, tapi aku tak yakin dengan Sehun." Kataku agak bingung.

"Jika Sehun sibuk itu tak apa, kan ada kau juga Xiao'err."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Baekhyun noona menyebut panggilan sayang kekasihku. "Dari mana noona tau nama kekasihku?"

"Eiiih ..tentu saja aku tau, setelah dari tempat kalian dia selalu singgah ke toko ini membeli film-film terbaru."

Dan aku hanya mengucap - oh - saja dan kembali melahap masakan Baekhyun noona yang terbilang lumayan pedas tapi membuatku ketagihan.

I

I

Hari kedua dan tersisa lima hari kedepan, aku kembali tertidur dikamar Sehun. Aku merindukan Sehun, tapi tenang ..itu bukan dalam konteks romantis ..i wish.

Tepatnya setelah aku menghubungi kekasihku dan ia dengan senang hati ingin menjadi seseorang yang menemani Baekhyun di ruang bersalin aku pun menelfon Sehun setelahnya.

Terdengar ia betah sekali bersama Kyungsoo ..ow God, bukankah Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Arghh mwoya~

Mendengar mereka tertawa satu sama lainnya kenapa aku sedikit tak suka. Apa aku merasa Sehun akan diambil Kyungsoo.

Kalau Sehun pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, aku tak apa. Yang terpenting Sehun tetaplah sahabatku, yah aku tak apa.

I

I

Hari ke tiga lagi-lagi aku tertidur di kamar Sehun. Hal ini membuatku semakin merindukan Sehun.

Sekali lagi bukan dalam konteks mesra okay.

Aku merindukan Sehun sebagai sahabatnya. Aku rasa..

Haah! Dan aku malas meladeni kekasihku yang dari tadi terus menghubungiku.

Padahal ia hanya sibuk bertanya kapan Baekhyun noona kontraksi. Urghhh!

I

I

Hari keempat dan mataku perlahan terbuka, dan aku melihat senyuman yang selalu aku rindukan. Haahh~ sampai-sampai aku membayangkan Sehun sedang menatapku sambil duduk disebelahku berbaring dan membelai surai milikku.

"Hahh~ sekarang kau seperti terlihat nyata, Sehun-ah."

Aku masih saja menatap bayangan Sehun. "Dan senyumanmu juga terlihat nyata."

Tapi hey lihatlah, Sehun mengulum senyumnya dan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hey, tukang tidur ..ayo bangun, sudah pagi."

Aku mengernyit, sungguh aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa suara Sehun seperti nyata seakan-akan Sehun ada disini.

Aku mencoba bangun walau sedikit malas dan saat aku membuka mataku baik-baik ..oh tidak!!

"Se-Sehun?"

Aku memekik? Yeah, aku memekik seperti yeoja, fuck.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati lemari miliknya dan membukanya.

"Iya, ini aku Luhan. Aku pulang."

Ada sedikit rasa geli saat Sehun mengucapkannya tapi aku biarkan karena terdengar sedikit hangat ..tapi kenapa terdengar seperti kekasih yang pulang dari jauh? Argh~ molla.

"Kapan kau sampai?" Tanyaku sambil turun dari tempat tidur Sehun dan merapikan seprai, bantal dan selimut. "Aku tidur dikamarmu, tapi baru tadi malam kok ..m-mian." Aku berbohong, aku beberapa kali tidur dikamarmu Sehunah, maaf.

"Gwaenchana, kita sering tidur bersama kan?"

Ujar Sehun sambil memindahkan pakaiannya dari tas ke dalam lemari.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan sara—"

Aku terkejut, Sehun menahan lenganku dan entah kenapa wajahku sedikit terasa panas.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum kau bangun tadi."

Ah, great Luhan. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna dan ini sangat memalukan.

Aku menatap Sehun tak enak hati.

"Maaf, aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

"Ck~ hei, itu keinginanku dan aku ingin membuat sarapan utk kita, kenapa kau terdengar sangat aneh Luhan?"

"Ne?"

"Haish~ kau tak perlu meminta maaf, kita seperti saat pertama kali bertemu kau tau..haha~"

Sehun tertawa dan aku pun tersenyum malu. Ahh~ Sehun benar, apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal terbodoh.

Kami sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, kenapa harus canggung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan. Aku lapar dan ingin makan masakanmu lagi."

"Hoo~ ini baru nae-Luhan. Kajjaaaa.."

Sehun memekik dan menarikku dengan lengannya di pundakku, kami sudah kembali seperti dulu dan aku sangat merindukan Sehun. Ingat! Bukan dalam konteks bromance!

I

I

"Wooah~ kau membuat ini semua?" Tanyaku pada Sehun dan ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebelum pulang aku belanja di mini market terdekat, yaah~ walau cuma bahan untuk beberapa hari."

Aku mendengar Sehun sambil melahap mie goreng tumis sayur buatannya.

Aku benar-benar merindukan Sehun juga masakannya.

"Selama aku tak ada kau masak sendiri?"

Sehun bertanya dan aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku sering beli makanan diluar atau delivery, dan kemarin Chanyeol hyung juga Baekhyun noona mengajakku makan siang." Ujarku dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu aku melihatnya menatapku dengan rasa bersalah tapi aku tersenyum. "Hey, aku ini ssang namja, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu..eoh!"

"Ne, arraseo~ haha.." Aku melihat Sehun terkekeh dan rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Rasanya aku...AAA..MWOYA!!

Aku menggeleng cepat kepalaku, apa aku sudah gila?!

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun padaku, mungkin dia bingung melihatku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aa..ahahaha~ ania.." Ujarku terkekeh dan melahap habis sarapan dan mengambil semua peralatan makan yang kotor. "Kau sudah selesai? Akan aku cuci." Lanjutku sambil beranjak dari kursi dan Sehun juga ikut beranjak dari kursi mengangkat gelas-gelas.

"Aku akan bantu." Ujarnya tapi aku menahannya.

"Jangan~ biar aku yang mencuci semuanya. Kau sudah membuat sarapan tadi." Kataku sambil menarik pelan dua gelas yang ia pegang tapi Sehun tetap dengan pendiriannya dan menahan erat kedua gelas di tangannya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya padaku dan jujur, tatapannya membuatku salah tingkah.

Cepat aku membuang pandanganku dan aku tak mau terlihat memalukan didepan Sehun. Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku, hah~

Cepat aku menyiapkan sabun cuci juga sikat untuk cuci piring dan punggungku kenapa terasa berat sekali.

Aku sedikit mengerling dan Sehun sedang memandangku. Ayo Luhan, kau pasti bisa mengabaikan pandangannya. Tapi aku tersadar setelah mencuci semua peralatan makan dan gelas masih ditangan Sehun.

Aku pun memutar balik setengah punggungku dan mengulurkan tanganku meminta gelas pada Sehun, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatiku tanpa memberikan kedua gelas itu dengan mata yang tajam menatapku.

Argh~ aku harus bisa mengontrol jantungku.

"Wae?" Tanyaku tapi Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya makin mendekatiku lalu seakan ingin memelukku dari belakang ..tapi tidak. Sehun hanya meletakkan gelas didepanku dengan lengannya mengenai pinggang kanan dan kiriku.

Aku bersumpah akan memukulnya jika ia hanya akan menggodaku dan aku akan—

"Luhan~"

"N-ne?!" Hah~ dasar Luhan paboo, kenapa kau canggung!!

Bagaimana tidak! Wajah Sehun sangat dekat bibirnya ..bibirnya—

"Luhan~"

"Y-ye." Kenapa kau sopan begitu sialan, yah aku memang sialan dan ini terlalu dekat.

Demi Tuhan Sehun kau mau apa? Menciumku? Arghh! Kenapa mataku tertutup dan tidak mengikuti apa kata otakku.

Aku ingin mendorong tubuh Sehun, tapi apa yang terjadi ..aku dan tubuhku tak mengikuti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Sedikit lagi Sehun a—

TING-TONG!

Aku dan Sehun terkejut dan kami menjauh dengan canggung. Ya Tuhan, apa ini?

Aku hanya melihat Sehun yang menatapku penuh arti lalu ia berdehem dan mengatakan akan membuka pintu untuk siapa yang sudah menekan bel sambil menggedor pintu.

Aku mengerling kearah Sehun yang membuka pintu dan ternyata

"Chanyeol hyung?!" Aku mendengar Sehun memekik dan aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat Chanyeol hyung yang telah terengah-engah.

"Baekie.. Ba..Baekie akan melahirkan ..tolong."

Chanyeol hyung terlihat kacau. Sehun pun mengiyakan lalu ia memakai jacketnya, aku pun begitu. Tak perduli jika aku belum mandi, Baekhyun noona lebih penting.

Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun lebih dulu berlari dan aku setelahnya.

Dan ..kami melupakan kejadian tadi begitu saja.

I

I

I

Tbc..

I

I

C u all next chap *


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND

I

I

Happy reading!

Note :

Chap ini mungkin ada kata-kata yang tidak reader sukai, karena emang menjurus preparenya bottom tp ga terlalu detail kok. Karena ga enak aku juga skip gmana si bott membersihkan diri.

Sehun :

Kyungsoo marah dan mengusirku karena aku berbohong pada Luhan. Ya ampun! Apa Kyungsoo begitu sangat menyukai Luhan?

Mungkin aku tak peka, tapi aku tau kalau temanku itu sangat memuja Luhan.

Dan inilah aku kini memeluk dua bungkus katong belanja, aku yakin kulkas kosong.

Sesampai di flat aku melihat lumayan rapi. Lalu aku meletakkan kedua kantong belanjaan diatas bar kitchen. Sepi sekali, apa Luhan pergi? Tapi yang aku tau dia tak ada mata kuliah pagi ini.

Tanpa buang waktu aku membuka kulkas dan 'voila~' memang kosong, hanya ada air mineral dan beberapa minuman kaleng.

"Hah~ Luhan ..bisa-bisanya kau tak mengisi kulkas." Gumamku pelan sambil menyusun beberapa belanjaan yang aku beli tadi.

Setelah rapi, aku mencoba membuka kamar Luhan dan ..kosong.

Hmm~ mungkin Luhan memang sudah pergi, atau bisa saja ia mencari sarapan kan?

Aku pun menutup pintu kamar Luhan rapat dan melangkah ke kamarku yang mungkin saja beranta—woww!

Sumpah aku terperanjat saat melihat seperti gundukan diatas tempat tidurku.

Aku memicingkan mataku dan mendekat lebih jelas pada objek.

Wuahh! Sumpah lagi! Sungguh aku ingin tertawa, ada apa dengan Luhan? Dia tidur di kamarku? Ditempat tidurku dan ..dia manis sekali.

..Ah tidak!

Aku menutup mataku dan mengatakan ini tidak boleh dan benar-benar tidak boleh. Luhan sahabatku.

Aku pun keluar dan aku harus membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua.

I

I

"Hahh~ sekarang kau seperti terlihat nyata, Sehun-ah. Dan senyumanmu juga terlihat nyata."

Aku ingin tertawa tapi aku hanya berusaha tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Luhan sangat-sangat terlihat menggemaskan juga lucu saat ia bangun tidur dan aku baru menyadarinya hari ini, saat ini, pada jam ini.

Hahh~ mungkin aku juga gila saat melihat Luhan tersenyum dan itu menggodaku juga untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, tukang tidur ..ayo bangun, sudah pagi." Ujarku pelan dan lagi-lagi aku disuguhkan wajah kebingungan Luhan yang lucu.

Jujur, aku suka melihatnya ..arghh! Apa-apaan aku ini.

"Se-Sehun?"

Aku tak ingin Luhan melihat wajahku yang mungkin saja memerah, jadi aku hanya tersenyum sedikit dan melangkah menuju lemari milikku, membukanya cepat agar Luhan tak melihat wajahku.

Ahh~ sial!

"Iya, ini aku Luhan. Aku pulang." Ujarku berusaha santai walau sebenarnya untuk apa aku mengatakan itu ..ah sudahlah.

"Kapan kau sampai? Aku tidur dikamarmu, tapi baru tadi malam kok ..m-mian."

Aku hanya melirik sedikit melihat Luhan memperbaiki tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, aku suka jika Luhan tidur dikamarku.

"Gwaenchana, kita sering tidur bersama kan?" Ujarku lalu dengan cepat memindahkan semua baju dari tas ke dalam lemariku.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan sara—"

Aku menahan lengan Luhan cepat. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum kau bangun tadi." Kataku walau aku bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang tak enak hati. Tapi entah sejak kapan menjadi kesenangan pribadiku jika memasak sarapan, makan siang juga makan malam untuk Luhan.

"Maaf, aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

Oh~ ayolah Luhan. Kau sahabat terbaikku ..yah sahabatku.

"Ck~ Ya! itu keinginanku dan aku ingin membuat sarapan utk kita, kenapa kau terdengar sangat aneh Luhan?"

"Ne?"

"Haish~ kau tak perlu meminta maaf, kita seperti saat pertama kali bertemu kau tau..haha~"

Kenapa aku merasa kami terlihat canggung. Wae? Wae? Waeee?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan. Aku lapar dan ingin makan masakanmu lagi."

Jujur ada sedikit rasa bangga ketika Luhan mengatakan itu. "Hoo~ ini baru nae-Luhan. Kajjaaaa.."

Aku memekik dan menarik pundaknya menuju pantry. Jantungku berdetak agak kencang saat aku merangkul Luhan. Wae? Wae? Waeee? Ah~ sudahlah.

"Wooah~ kau membuat ini semua?"

Aku menoleh pada Luhan saat ia mengatakan itu lalu aku tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

"Sebelum pulang aku belanja di mini market terdekat, yaah~ walau cuma bahan untuk beberapa hari."

Ujarku sambil melahap sarapan pagi ini, aku lapar lagi ..padahal tadi aku sudah sarapan sedikit di cafe.

"Selama aku tak ada kau masak sendiri?" Tanyaku pada Luhan dan ia menggeleng, imut sekali ..seperti anak kecil dan aku baru menyadarinya hari ini.

"Aku sering beli makanan diluar atau delivery, dan kemarin Chanyeol hyung juga Baekhyun noona mengajakku makan siang."

Ah~ aku memang jahat, meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa memikirkan apa yang ia makan tiap harinya.

"Hey, aku ini ssang namja, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu..eoh!"

"Ne, arraseo~ haha.." Aku hanya bisa sedikit tertawa dan entah kenapa Luhan membuatku rindu dengan matanya, kami saling pandang dan aku makin menatap kedalam matanya tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menggeleng cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aa..ahahaha~ ania.."

Luhan hanya terkekeh dan melahap habis sarapannya lalu dengan cepat mengambil semua peralatan makanan yang kotor. "Kau sudah selesai? Akan aku cuci." Ujarnya singkat.

"Aku akan bantu." Kataku sambil memegang gelas yang kotor tetapi Luhan menahannya dan ingin mengambil gelas dari tanganku

"Jangan~ biar aku yang mencuci semuanya. Kau sudah membuat sarapan tadi." Ujar Luhan sambil menarik pelan dua gelas yang aku pegang tapi aku menahan erat kedua gelas yang aku pegang lalu menatapnya lagi dan aku tahu, Luhan terlihat malu dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dariku tanpa berkata-kata lagi dengan mengambil sikat juga sabun.

Saat Luhan memakai sarung cuci tangan aku melangkah mendekatinya dan menatap punggung Luhan.

Saat ia sedikit melihat kebelakang dengan kerlingan matanya, pikiranku jadi kemana-mana ..Tuhan, ada apa denganku.

Seketika langkahku terhenti menatap punggung Luhan yang terus bergerak karena ia sedang mencuci semua peralatan masak juga piring dan lain-lain.

Tanpa aku sadari Luhan kini memutar balik tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya meminta gelas yang aku pegang.

Aku tahu aku gila, tapi Luhan terlihat seperti yeoja.

Senyuman di bibirnya membuat aku terpaku dan Luhan tetap kekeuh meminta gelas yang aku pegang.

Aku ..aku ingin mencium Luhan lagi ..ingin lagi, tanpa menyadari aku ikut tersenyum mendekatinya

"Wae?"

Luhan bertanya dengan lembut walau aku tau dia sedikit gemetaran atau canggung mungkin, tapi aku tak menjawab. Yang aku lakukan hanya menatapnya dan makin mendekatinya.

Aku tau Luhan malu dan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu ia terlihat menunduk.

Aku memandang tengkuknya semakin mendekat dan rasanya aku ingin mengecupnya, ingin menjilat dan menggigit ..ah apa yang aku pikirkan.

Gila!

Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku membagi gelas dengan tanganku masing-masing dan memberikannya pada Luhan sambil melingkar pada pinggulnya. Apa yang aku lakukan Tuhan ..ah aku ingin memeluknya, can I?

Tapi aku kembali melihat wajah Luhan karena ia menoleh padaku dan aku dengan cepat melupakan keinginan memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku.

Aku tergoda dengan bibirnya.

"Luhan~" panggilku dan ia menjawab dengan kaku, hahh~ lucu sekali ..rasa-rasanya aku ingin menggigit bibirnya.

"Luhan~" sekali lagi aku menyebut pelan namanya dibibirku, sedikit memuja Luhan.

"Y-ye."

Oh~ masih seperti tadi dan aku memberanikan diri lebih dekat dengan bibirnya, aku rindu dengan kelembutan daging kenyal yang lalu pernah aku kecap.

Ayo Sehun, sedikit lagi ..tinggal beberapa senti lagi kau akan mendapatkan bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum saat Luhan menutup matanya dan bagiku itu adalah lampu hijau untukku. Memiringkan sedikit wajahku dan aku bisa —

TING-TONG!

Mata Luhan terbuka dan aku hanya bisa beranjak menjauh seakan tersadar dengan hal yang hampir aku lakukan. Ah~ pasti otakku sudah bergeser dari tempatnya sampai-sampai di dalam pikiranku ingin menciumnya.

"A-aku akan membuka pintu, entah siapa yang menekan bel berkali-kali dan menggedor pintu seperti itu." Ujarku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan agar rasa canggung kami hilang, setidaknya untuk saat ini ..mm~ majja, untuk saat ini.

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu. "Chanyeol hyung?!" Pekikku dan terlihat ia seperti panik dan kusut. "Wae, hyung~?" Tanyaku pelan dan aku yakin Luhan juga menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol hyung katakan.

"Baekie.. Ba..Baekie akan melahirkan ..tolong."

Chanyeol hyung terlihat kacau. Aku pun mengiyakan lalu dengan cepat mengambil jacketku pada gantungan dekat pintu keluar mengikuti kemana Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan juga dengan sigap menyusul.

I

I

Aku dan Luhan duduk diruang tunggu sedang Chanyeol hyung berada di dalam ruang persalinan menemani istrinya yang sedang berusaha keras mengeluarkan bayi mereka. Aku sedikit menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, sedikit rasa ngeri saat mendengar Baekhyun noona berteriak kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba aku sedikit berjengit saat Luhan memegang punggung tanganku dan menepuknya beberapa kali dan aku menatapnya.

"Semua yeoja akan mengalami ini ketika mereka memilih untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tenang saja, kita para namja tidak akan merasakan melahirkan hehe~"

Aku tentu saja tau, tapi aku suka dengan kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan, seakan-akan rasa ngeri tadi sedikit menguap dan membuatku menatapnya dalam dan memberikan senyuman yang terbaik, tetapi Luhan dengan cepat menoleh kearah lain. Aku tau wajahnya memerah dan itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah, entah kenapa.

Please, Luhan. Jangan buat aku salah paham.

"Luhan ..Sehun, bagaimana Baekhyun noona?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara memekik nyaring dan membuat kami mencari suara tersebut yang ternyata

"Ya Minseok ..kau lambat sekali." Luhan ikut memekik dan beranjak mendekati namja yang baru saja datang.

Minseok adalah sepupu Chanyeol hyung dan aku hanya menatap malas interaksi keduanya.

"Hei, siapa dia?"

Aku mendengar Luhan bertanya dan mataku pun mencari siapa.

"O-oh~ eum..i-ini murid private ku seminggu yang lalu."

"Annyeong haseyo~ Kim jongdae im-nida."

Aku bisa lihat wajah Luhan yang acuh tak acuh menatap seseorang yang Minseok bawa. Bagaimana aku tidak tau, Luhan pernah bilang dia pernah mencoba menggoda Minseok.

Ahh~ mengingat itu membuat dadaku sakit ..kenapa?

Molla~

Aku tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku pun beranjak pergi dari area itu dan mungkin Luhan melihatku tapi aku tak perduli.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku akan ke cafe, aku butuh kopi. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja. Mana tau Chanyeol hyung membutuhkan bantuan nanti."

Tentu saja Luhan pasti akan berada di dekat Minseok, haah~ seharusnya aku tidak menawarkan apapun.

Sebaiknya aku cepat pergi ke cafe rumah sakit dan meminum ice coffeelatte sendi—

"Sehun?"

Siapa yang memanggilku? Aku menoleh ke kiri saat sampai di lobby rumah sakit. "Irine?" Mwoya? Ada Irine dirumah sakit, wae?

"Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Irine padaku dan aku mengangguk.

"Tetangga di dekat rumah istrinya melahirkan, aku dan Luhan menemani mereka." Jawabku. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku menebus obat flu milik Yuri eonni."Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan bungkusan obat. " Luhan mana?" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Luhan aku jadi sedikit malas tapi harus aku tutupi. "Eum ..dia diatas. Yang melahirkan istri saudaranya Minseok."

"Oh, pantas saja tadi aku melihat Minseok terburu-buru sambil menarik lengan remaja SMA."

Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang Minseok dan siapapun itu, aku hanya menoleh kearah lain dengan malas dan mungkin Irine menyadari lalu terkekeh.

"Mau ngopi?"

Aku menoleh pada Irine dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku memang mau minum kopi, kajja~"

Dan kami pun melangkah menuju cafe rumah sakit.

I

I

"..hun.. Ya! Sehun!?"

Aku berjengit hebat saat Irine memukul meja dan tentu saja orang-orang di dalam cafe rumah sakit memperhatikan kami.

"Irine.. W-wae?"

Aku melihatnya membuang nafas, terlihat sedikit kesal dan kelebihan jengah, membuatku tersenyum kaku.

"Ada hal yang mengganggumu? Atau ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai kau memikirkannya tanpa memperdulikan aku?"

"Aku? Ma-maksudmu bagaimana?" Tanyaku tak mengerti, tapi aku tetap menungguinya menyeruput kopi pesanannya dan bersedekap diatas pinggangnya seakan ingin menghakimiku.

"Wae geurae? Ahh~ kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu atau kesal karena sesuatu yang—"

"A-anioo~" potongku cepat, tak mau Irine memberi persepsi lebih saat aku melamun tadi dan aku benar-benar bodoh untuk memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tak penting ..mungkin.

"Ayolah, Sehunah ..aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik atau aku juga bisa menjadi pemegang rahasia terbaik jika kau mau."

Aku tau setulus apa Irine, kalian bisa melihat bagaimana ia menyayangi temannya.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memikirkan Luhan. Yah benar ..aku memikirkan si namja mata rusa yang tak peka sedikit pun.

Dan sebenarnya beberapa jam yang lalu aku telah menyadari bahwa aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Luhan tanpa tau apakah perasaan Luhan sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan.

"Masih berat?"

Aku menatap Irine lekat dan aku berpikir, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan semua isi hatiku padanya, sedang ia menyukaiku sudah sangat lama.

Bukan aku tak menyukainya, tapi ..aku hanya tidak bisa saja. Apa lagi setelah kejadian aku dan Luhan malam itu membuat aku menyadari perasaanku padanya.

"Hey!"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Irine menyentuh jemariku dan menepuknya perlahan.

"Apa ada yeoja yang kau ..s-suka?"

Terdengar sedikit tak suka, aku tau. Bagaimana bila aku bilang bahwa iya, dan orang itu bukan yeoja ..tapi namja.

Dan bagaimana aku bisa bilang bahwa namja itu adalah Luhan. Aku ..tidak bisa.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.. Mesra sekali~?"

Aku terkejut dan menarik jemariku cepat lalu menyeruput kopi milikku. Aku tau itu suara Luhan tapi aku masih sedikit kesal dengan kelakuannya yang lebih mementingkan Minseok.

Luhan menarik kursi lalu duduk diantara kami berdua.

"Irine, apa kabar? Kau disini juga melihat istri Chanyeol hyung?"

Luhan bertanya dan Irine menggeleng sebelum menjawab "Aku disini menebus obatnya kak Yuri."

"Yuri noona sakit?"

"Ne, maag-nya dua hari lalu kambuh lagi dan bla..bla.."

Aku membiarkan mereka ngobrol sambil terus menyeruput kopiku sampai habis. Rasanya aku ingin beranjak pergi tapi mereka masih asik ngobrol dan yang mereka bicarakan adalah Xiao Tong, kekasih Luhan.

Hal itu entah kenapa makin membuatku kesal, tapi tetap saja aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku.

I

I

"Dari tadi kau diam terus, ada apa Sehun-ah?"

Aku, diam?! Kau yang mendiamkan aku Luhan! Hahh~ aku cuma bisa memekik dalam hati dan apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menggeleng dan hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Gwaenchanayeo?" Tanya Luhan padaku dan aku sebenarnya tak ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku harus tetap menjawab atau ..Luhan akan terus bertanya.

"Nan gwaenchana~" ujarku pelan. "Kau mau aku memasak sesuatu?" Lanjutku bertanya padanya.

"Kau lapar?"

Kenapa dia bertanya padaku, ini sudah malam dan tentu saja kita berdua harus makan Luhan apa jangan-jangan, "apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanyaku padanya dan dia seperti ragu-ragu tapi..

"Maukah kau makan ramyeon?"

Kenapa Luhan terdengar seperti ..ah tidak, Luhan bukan yeoja. Tapi kenapa rasanya terdengar seperti rayuan dan hey ..Luhan tidak mungkin tidak tau apa arti kata-katanya terlepas dari kami sesama namja.

Kenapa juga wajahnya seakan mengajakku ingin melakukan yang lebih untuk—

"Ya! Ramyeon meogo kal-lae~?"

Lihat ..lihat ..tidak mungkin dalam bayanganku sajakan? Suaranya saja terdengar sangat lembut, apa ini benar-benar ajakan?

"Kau tidak ma—"

"A-AKU MAU!"

Please, jangan seperti orang bodoh Sehun! Kenapa juga kau harus memekik seperti itu. Paboo, jincha!"

I

Tuk!

Aku menatap Luhan meletakkan panci berisi ramyeon panas, empat tusuk sosis dan beberapa lembar kimchi diatas piring lalu mendorongnya kehadapanku.

Apa mungkin memang Luhan sebodoh itu karena tidak mengerti arti ajakan makan ramyeon atau aku saja yang memang sesat atau mesum. Fu*k!

"Baekhyun noona bilang makan ramyeon paling enak ditambah sosis juga kimchi, aku tidak begitu suka tapi aku tau kau suka makan ramyeon pakai kimchi."

Ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum padaku sambil menuangkan semangkuk ramyeon. Ahh~ aku benar-benar memang mesum yang tak berotak.

"Ayo dimakan. Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau hanya diam."

Luhan benar, aku tak berbicara apapun dari tadi. "Jja..meogo~" kataku akhirnya dan kami pun menghabiskan satu panci sedang ramyeon yang dibuat Luhan.

"Sehun.."

Luhan memanggil dan aku pun menoleh kesal padanya. Entah apa yang membuat aku kesal, apa karena Luhan lebih mementingkan Minseok atau karena ramyeon tadi..

"Hahh~ mwo?" Tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalku.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat salah?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Hahh~ apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa juga aku harus marah pada Luhan.

"Sehun! Apa aku ada salah?"

Tanya Luhan lagi dan kali ini dia tak puas karena aku tak menjawab. Dia pun mengguncangkan pundakku agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku hanya menatap kedua mata Luhan dan menjawab "molla~" lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan ..tapi

Luhan menarik lenganku dan mendorongku ke dinding terdekat dan wajahnya sangat dekat, sangat dek—

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau begini? Kau marah? Katakan apa salahku?!"

"Hentikan Luhan." Ujarku pelan.

"Tidak sampai kau bilang, apa salahku."

Luhan menatapku tajam dan aku pun menatap matanya ..yang indah, turun ke hidung bangir tapi kecil miliknya, dan kebibirnya yang—

"Sehun!"

"Salahmu adalah karena wajahmu terlalu dekat Luhan!" Ujarku tanpa sadar dan aku menutup mataku karena merasa bodoh karena tentu saja Luhan menatapku aneh.

"Kenapa dengan wajahku?! Jelek, hah? Atau kau ingin mengatakan aku bau?! Begitukah? Jawab, Sehun!?"

Luhan memekik lalu kembali mendorong tubuhku sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding dan membuatku tersentak.

Aku merasa dadaku sakit, bukan karena Luhan mendorongku ..bukan, tapi karena mata Luhan yang terlihat kecewa menatapku.

Aku.. Aku pun tak tahan lagi.

Saat Luhan berbalik meninggalkanku dengan cepat aku menarik lengannya dan membuat ia menoleh.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku pun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

Aku tau Luhan pasti terkejut dan membenciku ..tapi aku sudah menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, tak perduli jika dia nanti akan memukulku.

Aku pun melepaskan perlahan bibirku lalu menatapnya yang masih blank mungkin. "Wajahmu ..jangan terlalu dekat. Aku ..aku," aku membuang nafasku dan aku tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku katakan dan aku melepaskan jemariku pada tengkuknya menunduk sebentar dan berbalik ingin pergi—

"Tunggu!"

Aku terdiam, tubuhku kaku dan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Menerima apapun yang akan Luhan lakukan padaku. Saat ini Luhan sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Lu-Luhan ..aku min—mmphh~"

Aku terdiam dan apa ini? Kenapa Luhan mencium bibirku?

Aku masih terkejut sampai Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya lalu ia menatapku kesal dan memukul dadaku keras.

Sumpah, keras sekali!

"Ya! Oh Sehun, kau itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku kesal!"

Aku terdiam hanya menatap Luhan yang sepertinya siap meledak karena aku menciumnya, tapi ..kenapa dia juga menciumku?

"L-Luhan, aku ..ak—"

"Aku berusaha diam dan menunggu. Tapi apa? Kau hanya diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Sebelum Chanyeol hyung datang kenapa kau tidak menciumku? Kau memang b*engsek!"

Terkejut? Ya aku. Bagaimana bisa—

Bug! Bug!

"Akh! Ya..sakit!" Pekikku saat Luhan memukul dadaku lagi dan berkali-kali.

"Ooo~ a-pa? Jincha a-paseo?"

Aku mengangguk dan Luhan terus saja memukulku tak perduli, akh~ sakit sekali.

"Aku lebih sakit! Kau kira aku apa hah? Kau pikir kau tidak membuatku terlihat aneh. Kau ja—mmphh!"

Aku menciumnya lagi dengan cepat dan kini aku memangut bibirnya. Bibir Luhan yang membuatku rindu.

Kini tidak saja memangut, lidahku bermain menjilati bagian dalam bibirnya lalu menyesapnya lebih dalam dan aku tersenyum saat Luhan menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang aku berikan.

Ciuman itu cukup lama ..sangat lama. Luhan menggigit bibirku dengan sensual begitu juga aku.

Dan aku melihat Luhan berusaha mengambil udara untuk bernafas. Mau tak mau aku harus melepaskannya dan aku cepat menarik kepala Luhan perlahan menyatukan dahi kami. Mata kami tertutup berusaha bernafas dengan baik dan aku tersenyum bahagia saat Luhan juga terlihat begitu.

Bagaimana tidak, kami tak perlu menyembunyikan rasa keinginan kami untuk saling mencium.

Kami terkekeh dan aku cepat memeluk Luhan dalam pelukanku. Aahh~ Tuhan~ kau sungguh baik padaku.

I

I

Malam ini aku dan Luhan berada di ranjang yang sama dan ini adalah dikamarku.

Dan setelah kejadian tadi, aku tak ingin jauh dari Luhan sedikitpun.

Aku hanya sibuk mengecup pundak dan punggung Luhan begitu juga tengkuknya. Aku suka bau tubuh Luhan dan aku lebih suka ketika Luhan mengeluarkan helaan nafasnya ketika aku mengecup lehernya.

Tuhan, aku rasa aku sudah gila.

"Sehun~ aku mau tidur."

Dan aku suka mendengar rengekannya karena dari tadi aku terus mengganggunya dengan bibirku.

"Apa kau harus tidur?" Tanyaku sambil terus menjilati telinganya dan aku suka melihatnya kegelian seperti ini.

"Tapi besok kita ada mata kuliah pagi jika kau lupa~"

Lucu sekali mendengar Luhan merengek seperti itu, namja yang slalu mengatakan dirinya manly kini terlihat menggemaskan. Ahh~ aku ingin memeluknya terus sampai pagi menjelang.

"Ne, aku tau. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi, eotte~?"

Ujarku dan aku melihat Luhan tersenyum malu. Woahh~ aku suka sekali. Terserah mereka mengatakan aku bodoh karena melihat seorang namja berkelakuan lucu dan menggemaskan yang seharusnya sifat ini dimiliki oleh yeoja tapi aku suka jika itu Luhan.

I

"Eumh~ Seh—mmhh."

Aku mencium Luhan dengan bernafsu sekali, entah itu rindu atau apa, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi setelah pelajaran pertama selesai, aku menariknya ke toilet pria tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Pangutan terus aku lakukan tiada henti, hisapan dan gigitan kecil pada bibir Luhan mungkin sudah aku lakukan berkali-kali sangking gemasnya aku dengan kekenyalan bibir Luhan. Aku berusaha membuat Luhan tidak mendesah agar semua yang ada di toilet pria tidak mendengar apa yang kami lakukan.

Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri dan melakukannya dirumah, tapi aku tidak sabar ingin melahap bibir Luhan yang melakukan diskusi untuk pembahasan masalah bisnis terpadu. Pada kelompok temanku yang lain Jongin, ada si mata belok Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah dengan Luhan.

Dari pertama aku melihat Luhan berdebat didepan white-board tiada henti aku melihat bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat apapun dengan cepat dan itu terdengar seksi di telinga juga dimataku.

Dan kini aku sedang melahap bibir yang tadi mengoceh tiada henti. Manis~ kesukaanku.

"Shh~ sakit Sehun!"

Bisiknya dan aku tak perduli, aku terus saja mengecup bibirnya dan kembali melahap bibir mungil itu dengan lembut dan sesekali kasar karena aku gemas jika mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya Luhan tadi.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Bisikku ditelinganya. "Tapi hari ini kita kuliah sampai sore." Lanjutku mendesah kecewa, lalu Luhan yang duduk dipangkuanku menoleh.

"Mau bolos?" Bisiknya ditelingaku, hahh~ aku suka suara Luhan yang masuk ke telingaku ...lembut seperti marshmallow.

"Kemana kita?" Tanyaku cepat, antusias tentu saja.

"Mm~"

Aku melihat Luhan berpikir dan itu lucu sekali. Cepat aku mengecup pipinya.

"Yang pasti, kita pulang tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain dulu. Mau kemana nanti tinggal mikir dijalan, eotte?"

Tuhan, aku ingin melahap Luhan dan menyimpannya untukku sendiri, boleh kah?

"Oke!" Ujarku setuju, dan kami pun keluar setelah toilet kosong.

Luhan keluar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa begitu juga aku yang keluar setelah beberapa menit Luhan keluar.

Aku melangkah santai dan sesekali tersenyum geli mengingat wajah Luhan yang aku ciumi tadi. Hah~ ya Tuhan, kenapa aku mesum sekali.

Mengingat wajah Luhan tadi membuat Sehun kecil berdiri.

Fu*k!

"Beberapa hari ini, subae seperti ..orang gila!"

Aku sedikit berjengit tak suka. Junior mana yang berani menghinaku. Cepat aku menoleh kebelakang dan ingin memukul wajah—

"Eit~ sunbae tidak boleh marah, karena aku berkata benar."

"Diam kau Jae!"

Hah~ adik kelas kurang ajar, tapi aku maafkan. Dia makin mendekatiku dan mencolek lenganku dengan siku-nya.

"Bagaimana sunbae? Lancar?"

Aku melirik padanya. "Lancar apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Haah~ sunbae, jika kau pikir tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar mandi, itu salah besar!"

Bisikan Jaehyun membuat bola mataku ingin keluar.

"Mwo? Ka..kau gila ..apa yang aku lakukan?!" Tanyaku padanya tak percaya dengan pendengaranku dan berusaha menyangkal.

"Hmm~ kalian masuk berdua walau tak bersama-sama, setelah itu beberapa mahasiswa juga ikut masuk setelah beberapa menit termasuk aku, hehe~"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku~?" Jawabku berusaha tak perduli.

"Geure~ aku akan bilang apa yang aku tau!"

Apa maksud bocah gila ini?

"Sehun sunbae berada di kamar toilet ujung bersama Luhan sunbae, aku benar kan?"

"Ya! Jangan asal tuduh, mana buktinya?" Ya Tuhan, apa dia melihat aku dan Luhan? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tau.

"Ini buktinya?"

Dia menunjukkan mata dan tangannya sebagai bukti, apa maksudnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Hah~ mataku dan juga tanganku yang memeriksa setiap kamar yang kosong! Setelah semua mahasiswa keluar semua, aku yg paling terakhir keluar ..dan aku melihat Luhan sunbae yang keluar lebih dulu dan waoow ..apa yang kalian lakukan, aku penasaran hehe~"

"Diam kau sialan dan tutup mulutmu!" Bisikku mengancamnya.

"Eii~ tenang sunbae, rahasia kalian aman bersamaku~"

Ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri meyakinkan aku ..hah~ kenapa aku bodoh sekali, tak memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kau dengar! Jangan katakan pada kekasihmu ataupun pada Luhan!" Ancamku padanya.

"Wae, sunbae?"

Hahh~ dia malah tanya kenapa, ughh! Rasanya aku ingin pukul kepalanya.

"Tentu saja jika Luhan tau dia akan malu, sialan!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, sunbae~ tenang saja, semua akan aman-aman saja."

"Aku percaya padamu, awas jika sampai Luhan tau!" Ancamku padanya.

"Siap bos ..takut sekali~"

"Diam kau sialan!" Umpatku seperti ingin memukulnya dan dia terkekeh.

"Oh iya sunbae~"

Panggilnya sok dibuat-buat imut padaku dan aku menoleh malas sambil menjawab—

"Wae~"

"Ish~ ketus sekali~"

Hah~ aku benar-benar ingin memotong mulutnya yang cerewet. "Apa yang mau katakan? Cepat!"

"Aku cuma mau tanya. Apa kalian sudah melakukan .."

Aku mendengar dan melihatnya melakukan gestur dua tangan dengan jemarinya seperti tanda petik yang aishh! Aku akan membunuh anak ini!

"Ya! Kau mau mati?"

"Aku kan cuma tanya, sunbae.."

Ni anak malah makin ingin tau!

"Hah~ itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ish pelit sekali~"

Aku menatapnya kesal. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?!"

"Hehe~ jangan marah sunbae ..aku hanya ingin beritahu, jika sunbae ingin melakukan 'itu' lakukanlah dengan cepat, jika tidak sunbae akan jatuh cinta."

"Mwo?" Aku memicingkan mata padanya sedikit tak suka. "Maldo andwae!" Pekikku padanya.

"Kami hanya saling suka, bukan cinta."

"Tentu saja, rasa suka lama-lama akan jadi cinta."

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memukul kepalamu supaya kau sadar." Ujarku sambil mengangkat telapak tanganku siap memukul tapi ia menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, jangan pukul aku sunbae ..tapi ingat, jika itu terjadi kau harus meneraktir aku makan enak... Bye~ sunbae!"

"Aish jinchaaa!" Aku ingin memukulnya tapi Jaehyun si junior sialan itu sudah lari.

Jujur aku suka Luhan tapi tidak lebih dan mencintai? itu tidak mungkin, karena Luhan ada yang memiliki.

I

I

"Ahh~ Sehun pelan ..pelaan~ ahh~"

Hahh~ aku suka seperti ini, menyatukan milik Luhan juga milikku dan aku memegang keduanya untuk dinaik turunkan seperti ini. Hari ini sudah tiga kali kami lakukan setelah bolos tadi.

Dimana kami? Dihotel dekat kampus dan semoga tak ada yang memperhatikan kami.

"Sebentar Luhan ..aku mau ahh~ keluar.." Ohh~ rasanya lumayan nikmat apa lagi dengan wajah Luhan yang memerah saat aku menjilati putingnya ..ahh~ aku suka puting Luhan.

Aku terus melakukan gerakan maju mundur seakan-akan aku memasuki Luhan tapi kenyataannya aku hanya menyatukan kedua penis kami dan benar-benar menikmati sensasi fitting seperti ini.

"Sehun ..aaahh~" Luhan keluar dan aku pun ikut mengerang merasakan nikmatnya cairan hangat yang keluar dari penisku. Terpuaskan.

Kami pun berbaring telentang lalu Luhan bertanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau mau mencoba memasukiku Sehun?"

Pertanyaan gila dan juga pertanyaan yang membuatku tertarik lalu menoleh padanya.

"Kau apa?" Tanyaku tak yakin dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas Sehun-ah, tinggal jawab yes or no! Itu saja. Atau kau mau aku masuki, tinggal pilih, itu membuat kita lebih menikmati apa yang kita lakukan."

"Hah~ nanti kita pikirkan lagi okay?" Ujarku lalu mencium bibir Luhan sambil membelai perut juga penis dan pahanya, karena kami memang tidak memakai apapun.

I

I

Bukan sekali, tapi berkali-kali Luhan bertanya apakah aku siap karena dia sudah melakukan persiapan, tapi aku takut. Aku takut Luhan kesakitan dan aku tidak mau Luhan menjauh karena rasa sakit saat melakukan 'itu'.

Dan ini sudah yang ke beberapa kalinya Luhan meminta dan aku sudah lupa ini sudah yang keberapa karena Luhan terus saja bertanya sampai akhirnya ia berharap aku mau melakukannya.

Ahh~ aku ingin sekali melakukan seperti yang pernah kami tonton, tapi aku takut melakukan kesalahan dan akhirnya nanti Luhan membenciku.

Bukannya aku tak pernah mencoba memasukkan jariku kedalam lubang anusku dengan bantuan baby oil, tapi itu sakit sekali dan aku tak mampu.

Aku tau, walau Luhan mengatakan dirinya manly tapi tentu saja aku tau bahwa Luhan bukan namja yang sekuat itu, tapi aku harus berusaha—

"Sehun..."

Arghh kenapa Luhan! Kenapa! "Kita bisa melakukannya tapi aku..." Aku tidak melanjutkan, aku hanya menenggak beer kaleng ditanganku.

"Baiklah, aku tau kau belum siap."

Aku menatap Luhan yang keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan kecewa.. Arghh bodoh! BODOH kau Oh Sehun! Apa kau akan membiarkan Luhan melakukannya dengan orang lain? HELL NO!

"Arghh! Aku akan melakukannya!" Aku mengerang, menghabiskan tegukan akhir dan membiarkan kaleng minuman kosong berada diatas meja, lalu melangkah keluar membuka pintu kamar dan apa yang kulihat? Luhan telentang dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka sambil lengan kanannya menutup wajahnya layaknya orang tidur.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan tanpa ia sadar aku telah berada diantara kedua kakinya. Pelan tapi pasti aku menyentuh betis kirinya dengan kelima jemari kiriku lalu terus menyusuri lutut dan paha didalam boxernya. Aku baru tahu, bulu kaki Luhan hampir tak terlihat dan ini seperti milik yeoja. Ahh~ jantungku!

Tubuh Luhan berjengit dan aku tahu reaksinya yang terkejut melihatku menatapnya dalam. "Sehun.." Panggilnya kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku hanya.. emm.. kau.. lu-lubangmu—"

"Jika yang kau pikirkan aku tidak bersih-bersih, kau salah Sehun. Aku banyak bertanya, melakukan enema dan belajar membersihkan lubangku dari kotoran." Luhan memotong ucapanku dan ia serius atau tersinggung mungkin, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu Luhan itu sangat bersih dan aku pernah melihatnya mandi sambil membersihkan argghh.. sudahlah.

"B-bukan.. bukan itu Luhan. Aku takut ini akan menyakitkan bagimu."

Luhan menatapku dengan mengerutkan dahinya seakan ingin marah dan kemana saja aku selama ini, Luhan begitu sangat menggemaskan dengan bibir cherry yang mengerucut kesal. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahku lalu menggigitnya karena menahan ingin melahap bibir Luhan.

"Kita belum mencoba dan aku yang menginginkan ini Sehun-ah." Ia berucap sambil membuka boxernya tanpa melihat bagaimana wajahku kini memerah melihat trunks hitam yang ia pakai mencetak jelas penisnya yang dulu hal yang biasa aku lihat tanpa memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, saat aku menyentuh daging yang memiliki nyawa sendiri itu dan merasakan bagaimana lembutnya permukaan kulit penisnya seperti aku menyentuh kain belu—argghh! Aku butuh aspirin!

"A-aku menunggu Sehun-ah."

Hoo~ dia juga terlihat gemetar dan takut, lucu sekali. Aku ingin menggigitnya ya Tuhan.

Luhan telentang seperti tadi dan menutup matanya menunggu.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menyusuri kedua kakinya sampai batas atas celana dalamnya dan menariknya perlahan untuk membukanya.

Oh Tuhan, aku adalah pendosa dan aku melihat bagaimana penis Luhan yang setengah bangun keluar dari trunks miliknya dan aku pelakunya. Entah aku masih sahabat Luhan atau tidak tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya aku sering diberitahu oleh Jaehyun adik kelas kami.

Dia bilang 'do it hard and fast, or you fall in love'. Luhan dan aku adalah pemain baru, bagaimana harus melakukan dengan kasar dan cepat. Itu sama saja aku menyakitinya pada awal permainan.

Teori yang tidak masuk akal. Kami tidak akan saling mencintai jika kami melakukan secara perlahan. Tapi aku sudah suka Luhan duluan dan untuk cinta ...mungkin belum.

"Sehun."

Aku berjengit karena panggilan Luhan. Tatapannya seakan bertanya-tanya 'apa yang membuatku tidak bergerak sedikitpun.'

Pada akhirnya aku bergerak sedikit mendekat dan menunduk berada diatasnya dan menatap mata rusanya yang ahh~ Luhan benar-benar pria cantik. Dalam hati aku memohon jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya, karena ini hanya untuk mencari kepuasan semata.

Yang aku pikirkan aku ingin mencium Luhan tapi aku rasa itu bisa nanti.

Aku turun kembali menatap penis Luhan yang sedikit pendek dari ukuranku. Ukuran miliknya 6-7 inci mungkin. Aku mencoba mendekat dan ingin tahu bagaimana aroma yang menguar dari milik Luhan.

Tak ada!

Teori dan menonton banyak, tetapi praktek belum. Ini pertama kalinya. Untukku dan Luhan tentunya.

Aku mencoba menjilat seakan menjilat es krim yang aku makan tadi sore. Rasanya?

Tidak ada!

Tapi.. aku ingin menjilat lagi karena aku melihat Luhan terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka dan matanya yang sedikit tertutup. Senikmat itukah?

Aku coba mengulum benda yang makin lama semakin terlihat berdiri.

"Mmhh. Oh shit! Damn so good~"

Luhan mengerang, mengumpat dan entah kenapa membuat aku bangga dengan keahlianku yang baru dan sungguh Luhan terlihat erotis dimataku. Makin cepat aku membuat gerakan mengulum naik turun miliknya, makin hebat pula desahan Luhan.

Entah apa yang membuat little Sehun terbangun dengan cepat.

Apa karena melihat Luhan yang kenikmatan tanpa suara atau karena ini hal yang alami? Molla.

Terlalu asik menikmati milik Luhan membuatku lupa jika Luhan akan mengeluarkan spermanya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tersedak. Terbatuk. Sedikit menelan cairan kental yang membuatku tak habis pikir seperti menelan lemak dan rasanya? Not bad. Joha~

Aku pun menjilat sisanya dan menatap Luhan yang bergetar menghentak nikmat dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Itu hal ter-EROTIS yang pernah aku lihat.

Mata kami bertemu dan ada senyum di kedua bibir kami lalu selanjutnya terkekeh.

Aku kembali menjilat bibir bawahku sambil memainkan penis Luhan yang lemas.

"Hentikan Sehun, itu geli."

Aku tak perduli karena aku memuja miliknya kini. "Mau melanjutkan dikamar?" Aku ingin Luhan menjawab 'ya' please~

"Dikamarmu?"

Oh tentu saja~ "yeah!"

Dan Luhan pun mengangguk. Tak menunggu lama, aku menariknya untuk bangun dan menggenggam jemarinya agar mengikutiku kekamar dan aku mengunci pintu, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu penyatuan kami yang untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah mengunci pintu aku memutar balik tubuhku dan seakan kaku di tempat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kini Luhan tak mengenakan apapun dan ia berada diatas ranjangku. Kapan dia menanggalkan kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai tadi.

Cepat aku naik keatas ranjang dan Luhan mulai menindihku.

"My turn~"

God! Luhan berada diatas kedua paha-ku berusaha membuka ripped jeans biru milikku. Apa yang aku lakukan? aku hanya menatap bagaimana ia membuka kancing, menurunkan resleting dan menarik celana dalamku untuk mengeluarkan Sehun junior dan terlihat ragu ketika ingin menjilatnya. Aku tertawa dalam hati, bukan aku saja yang takut awalnya, tapi Luhan juga.

Fuck!

"Luhan." Aku mendesahkan namanya ketika tanpa aku sadari penisku telah ia kulum dan aku ingin melihatnya. Ia hanya memasukkan setengah penisku didalam bibir cherry miliknya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, lucu sekali melihat Luhan yang berusaha memasukkan seluruh bagian milikku tapi tak bisa dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dan juga liar.

"Ahh~ Luhaaan." Desahku lagi memanggil namanya dan aku makin tegang dibuatnya. Aku merasakan kedutan pada penisku dan terasa sangat keras.

"Kau ingin mencoba mengisi penis besarmu di dalam lubangku Sehun-ah."

Dirty talk. Fuck!

Aku pun membalikkan posisi dan kini Luhan berada dibawahku.

Baiklah Luhan, jika ini yang kau inginkan aku harap kau tidak menangis.

"Ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya secara perlahan jika aku menyakitimu."

Luhan tersenyum dan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Oh ayolah Sehun! Aku ini manly.."

Tanpa melepas tatapanku pada mata rusanya, aku melumuri telapak tanganku dengan lube yang banyak. Oke Lu-manly-Han, kita lihat apakah kau akan menangis.

Perlahan aku memasukkan jari tengahku pada lubangnya ahh~ so tight. Sumpah! Ini benar-benar sempit dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika penisku berada didalamnya. Jariku masuk semakin dalam dan aku menatap Luhan yang terengah-engah sambil "sehun~" mendesahkan namaku.

Suara Luhan sangat indah dan lembut terdengar di telingaku. "Terus lakukan seperti itu Sehun, jangan berhenti ...ini sangat nikmat."

Tenang Luhan, aku tak akan berhenti ...tak akan bisa.

Jariku, aku keluarkan perlahan dan aku melihat ada raut kecewa diwajahnya. Tapi penisku sudah tak tahan lagi, maafkan aku Luhan.

Aku memposisikan diriku diantara kedua pahanya dan membuatnya terbuka lebar. Kembali aku mengambil lube disisiku tadi dan menumpahkan di telapak tanganku lalu mengoleskan keseluruh penisku dengan cairan kental namun pekat itu.

Aku tahu, Luhan menunggu dan ini yang kami nantikan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan berhenti, ingat itu Luhan." Bisikku memperingatkan walau tak yakin dengan perkataanku.

"Ini yang aku inginkan, just do it..now."

Oke, just do it,

Now!

"Arghh fuckhh!"

Aku mengerang saat ujung penisku perlahan masuk kedalam kerutan milik Luhan yang seperti kelopak bunga dan ya Tuhan! ini sangat nikmat, padahal baru ujungnya.

Mataku terus melihat bagaimana penis milikku perlahan masuk dalam area ketat milik Luhan. Tak ada dalam buku manapun yang menuliskan jika rektum adalah alat untuk seks. Aku juga tau rektum adalah lubang pelepasan. Tetapi kenapa bisa senikmat ini walau ada sedikit rasa sakit yang membuat mataku berkaca-kaca tapi hey! Luhan juga seperti akan menangis walau ia terlihat menahannya dengan segala kekuatannya dan aku juga melihat mata Luhan yang berair.

Luhan mengerang, mungkin menahan rasa sakit tapi terlihat menikmati. Aku kembali memajukan pinggulku dan penisku terus masuk perlahan. Ahh~ joha jincha! Luhan terlalu sempit, dinding anusnya mencengkeram penisku dengan ketat dan rasanya seperti diperas dengan hebatnya. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya penisku memasuki lubang Luhan.

Tapi aku tak bisa melihat Luhan kesakitan.

"Apa aku hentikan saja? karena kau—"

"Tidak!" Potong Luhan, membuatku terperangah. "Tolong lanjutkan Sehun-ah, ini benar-benar nikmat."

Aku melihat air mata Luhan yang mengalir saat ia menutup matanya.

I

Setelah menyesuaikan milikku didalam lubangnya, aku melihat tubuh Luhan bergerak mengikuti gerakan yang aku lakukan dengan perlahan. Mataku tertutup menikmati rasa yang membuatku mendesah dan menggeram.

Penisku serasa dipijat dan tak pernah senikmat ini saat aku memasuki Lisa waktu yang lalu.

Mata Luhan sesekali terbuka dan terlihat berkabut lalu tertutup seperti sedang menikmati, dan aku terpaku dengan wajah Luhan yang seperti itu tapi tak menghentikan hentakan yang aku lakukan.

Karena ini terlihat menggairahkan ..apa lagi saat Luhan menggenggam miliknya sendiri lalu melakukan pijatan naik turun dan ..oh bagaimana ini Tuhan, aku tau aku telah melakukan dosa tapi Luhan membuatku gila dan membuatku tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

Entah bagaimana sampai suara decakan dari milik kami berdua terdengar sangat erotis membuatku makin gila dan makin bergerak tanpa tau diri.

Mungkin kalian berpikir aku memang gila karena memasuki tubuh sahabatku sendiri sambil mencari kepuasan, apa lagi dia adalah namja. Makin menumpuklah dosaku dan aku tak perduli. Hari ini adalah hari ini, yang lain pikirkan nanti.

Gerakan kami saling menggeliut bersambut seirama dalam alunan gairah yang memang ingin kami ciptakan untuk mencapai rasa puas yang tak terkira.

Aku mendengar Luhan merintih seperti akan keluar karena kecepatannya memainkan miliknya sendiri.

Arghh.. Tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, pada akhirnya aku dengan bajingan menghentak dengan keras milikku lebih dalam sampai Luhan mengeluarkan erangan terpuaskan.

Bagaimana denganku?

Apa lagi? Pastinya aku mencari kepuasan untuk diriku sendiri dengan hentakan berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya dan seakan tuli saat Luhan seperti meminta ampun agar aku berhenti membejatinya, tapi tak bisa ..karena aku juga..

"Arrghh..rgghhh!"

..aku juga harus menyemburkan cairan milikku tapi didalam anus Luhan, tentu saja.

Setelah mengerang, aku terengah dan menunduk dengan cepat lalu mengecup bibir Luhan. Memangutnya dalam dan menggerakkan milikku sampai cairanku habis keluar namun bibir dan lidahku tak berhenti bermain pada bibir Luhan, sampai aku menggigitnya dengan gemas dan menghempaskan tubuhku diatasnya.

Aku lelah dan penyatuan ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Benar-benar nikmat dan benar-benar membuatku gila.

Pelan aku mengangkat tubuhku yang sudah menghimpit Luhan dan masih menaunginya, mengeluarkan penisku perlahan dengan bangga.. Oh~ lihatlah bagaimana cairanku yang keluar perlahan dari lubang pelepasan Luhan dan itu terlihat sangat ..hebat?

Kami berdua terengah mencoba bernafas dengan baik. Satu hal yang aku pikirkan saat menatap mata Luhan yang juga menatapku dalam, apa aku mampu membiarkan Luhan dimiliki orang lain termasuk kekasihnya Xiao Tong.

Entahlah..

Aku rasa..

Tidak!

I

I

I

I

I

TBC

I

I

Ahh! Akhirnya chap ini selesai aku ketik. Maaf reader tercinta, bukan aku ga mau melanjutkan dengan cepat tp urusan kantor dan masalah pandemi juga repotnya dengan pengurusan surat untuk pekerjaan lapangan agak menyita waktu dan sampai dirumah sudah capek dan udah seperti anak kuliah yang kos-kosan karena semua aku kerjain sendirian dan sama suami yang sering keluar kota juga mengharuskan karantina diri sendiri didalam rumah walau kangennya minta ampun hehe~

Semoga kalian terhibur, jangan lupa bersih2, cuci tangan dan jangan lupa dengan hand sanitizer okay?!

I love you all..

Insya Allah minggu depan aku bisa update CIYH chap selanjutnya..

Semoga terus setia ya ama kisah ini.


End file.
